Naruto, Sandaime mao
by chivotenkai
Summary: El 10 de Octubre, el Kyubi es sellado en la hermana gemela de Naruto, Mito. Naruto,crece siendo descuidado por sus padres,a los siete años abandona Konoha para encontrarse con un demonio. ¿Quien es este sujeto? Original Oc, potente Naruto. Minato y Kushina vivos
1. Prologo 1: Introduzca a Alastor

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic... he visto muchos fics en los que había Oc del mundo real y otros en los que Naruto era descuidado por su familia. Bien, he decidido combinar estas características en este fic.

Habrá técnicas y elementos de otras series/juegos...

También he tomado de referencia algunos aspectos de algunos fics.

Doy gracias a todos los autores de fics en esta web que me han inspirado

espero que os guste

Advertencia: No poseo los derechos de Naruto

Prólogo 1: Introduzca a Alastor

"Solo veo Oscuridad, aislado de todo contacto exterior y lo peor es que no me puedo mover por culpa de las cadenas y este estúpido sello... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Perdía la cuenta a los 30 años, ¡Como me gustaría que llegase mi final!. Odio ser inmortal."

¿Os preguntareis porque estoy así? Según Kami-teme , mi pecado es el mero hecho de existir... tal vez tenga algo de razón, pues esta es mi segunda vida.

Hace mucho tiempo, era un humano conocido como Albert Fox. Había terminado la preparatoria y la universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Todas las mañanas realizaba mi recorrido de footing en la ciudad, al menos cuidaba algo de salud.

Era un Otaku en toda regla , me encantaba el manga y el anime... iba a todas las convenciones que podía y siempre con diferentes cosplay. Era una buena vida y bastante tranquila.

Fue una mañana en mi ruta cuando todo termino o más bien comenzó...

Estaba dando un ritmo ligero mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen con mi mp3, no me di cuenta de que pasé con el semáforo en rojo. Note un fuerte golpe y luego todo se volvió negro

La noche caía sobre las naciones elementales, era el año 30. Los calendarios se reiniciaron con la derrota del Jubi a manos de Rikudou Sennin.

Esta era la noche en la que Rikudou formaría a los 9 biju a partir de la esencia del jubi, para Rikudou todo iba perfecto, los 9 biju eran conscientes... el ritual ha terminado con éxito y todo parecía en orden.

-"¡wuahhhh!

Un llanto desconocido sonaba por el bosque, Rikudou comenzó a investigar y tras unos minutos se encontró con algo inesperado. Un bebé

Rikudou: -¿Que tenemos aquí?

Tomo el bebé en brazos, no había rastro de los padres. tenía el pelo plateado e iba envuelto con una tela en la que había un nombre bordado.

Llevo al bebe donde el resto de los biju, todos tenían una mirada curiosa con este bebe.

El bebé empezó lentamente a abrir sus ojos, eran de un color dorado

-Albert: (Me siento raro, creo que me ha atropellado un coche.) [Albert se da cuenta de que hay una persona que está delante suyo] (¿Quién es...)

Albert se quedo en un estado de shock, tenía una cara de WTF cosa que ningún bebe podía poner, había reconocido el patrón de los ojos el Rinnengan.

-Albert: (¡Oh Dios mío!, es el sabio de los seis caminos... espera, ¿Por qué tengo el cuerpo de un bebe?.)

Rikudou había levantado una ceja, el bebe parecía comportarse de forma poco habitual para un bebe. ¿se habrá asustado por sus ojos?

Albert se relajó y aun siendo un bebe empezó a observar el entorno, un bosque... estaba en un maldito bosque, fue cuando giro la cabeza y vio algo que para él era increíble...los 9 biju:

Todos en forma chibi... Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son goku, Kokou, Saiken,Choumei,Gyuki y Kurama. En ese momento Albert hizo lo que todo fan haría, alargó sus pequeños brazos en dirección a los 9 abriendo y cerrando sus manos y realizando el clásico sonido de un bebe feliz.

-Albert: (¡KAWAIII!)

Los biju y Rikudou estaban sorprendidos de la reacción del bebe.

-Rikudou: [tenía una leve sonrisa] (Creo que se lo que voy a hacer con este niño) Bueno, al parecer vais a tener un nuevo hermanito, no lo crees... ¿Alastor?

Durante los primeros 5 años de mi nueva vida como Alastor fueron increíbles, después de todo el hecho de ser un niño y jugar con la arena no tiene precio si Shukaku te ayuda.

De entre los 9 biju, los más cercanos a mi eran 3:

-Shukaku (ichibi) le encantaba jugar a ser kaa-san, cosa que en un principio me aterro recordando cómo era en el canon original, pero resulto que no tenía sed de sangre.

-Matatabi(nibi) solía competir en el juego del gato y el ratón.

-Natsumi Kurama (kyubi) me sorprendí de que era un femKyubi y más aún de que tuviera dos nombres.

Fue en mi sexto cumpleaños cuando el destino decidió darme otra patada en el trasero.

Estaba alejado del resto, buscaba en el bosque un buen regalo para mi familia. Uno diría que es peligroso para un niño estar solo en el bosque pero teniendo en cuenta de con quienes me había criado ¿Qué podía pasar?

En ese instante apareció, un maldito agujero negro... ¿Cómo puede aparecer así de la nada?

Intenté aferrarme a lo que podía, todo fue inútil. Tras unos cortes profundos y magulladuras fui tragado por el condenado agujero.

Natsumi y el resto no sabían lo que ha sucedido, lo único que encontrarían sería una zona devastada y un buen de charco de mi sangre. Como reaccionaron o que les sucedió después lo desconozco.

[Sus próximos años de vida serán otra historia]

Naciones elementales año 736.

Explosiones, temblores y fuego... era la batalla entre Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara en una zona en la que en el futuro se conocería como valle del final.

Aunque este hecho era desconocido para cierto individuo.

en una cueva oculta debajo del bosque de la muerte, un portal surgió de la nada... revelando a una persona rodeado de cadenas y un sello en su frente. Las cadenas empezaron a moverse, conectándose a diversos puntos de la cueva para ejercer de apoyo.

La persona inmovilizada era un joven de 17 años con el pelo plateado...Alastor

Para el solo habían pasado poco mas de 10 años desde que se separó de los biju, el hecho de que volvía a estar en las naciones elementarles era para el desconocido.

Durante los primeros días, Alastor tenía una explosión de emociones. Ira, dolor, tristeza y desesperación ... poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron dejando un sentimiento de solidad y una frase marcada en sus pensamientos "Tu pecado es tu propia existencia".

Los días se convirtieron en meses, los meses en años y estos en décadas de completa oscuridad.

Hasta que la voz de un niño sonó en la cueva

?: [tartamudeo] ¿hola?

Hasta aquí la primera parte del prólogo.

Algunos de los sucesos que pasaron en otro mundo se revelarán en el futuro

Próximo capítulo : Prologo 2_ Introduzca a Naruto

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Prologo 2: Introduzca a Naruto

¡Hola a todos! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic.

Advertencia: No poseo los derechos de Naruto

Prólogo parte 2 : Introduzca a Naruto

* * *

Konoha: Año 812.

-¡kaasan, tou-san!... mirad ¡Lo he conseguido!- Era la voz de una niña pelirroja.

Esta es Mito Namikaze Uzumaki, mi hermana gemela. Se parece mucho a Kushina aunque tiene algunos rasgos de Minato. También tenía tres marcas de bigote en cada mejilla.

Las dos personas que estaban delante de Mito son sus padres Minato y Kushina.

Minato es el cuarto hokage de Konoha, conocido como el "destello amarillo". Tiene los ojos azules y pelo rubio.

Kushina es la esposa de Minato, ex Jinchuriki de Kyubi no yoko y apodada habanero sangriento. Tiene pelo largo rojo y ojos gris violeta.

Mientras ellos están fuera entrenando en familia yo estoy aquí.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, en aspecto soy bastante parecido a mi padre. Soy el mayor que Mito por una diferencia de 5 minutos.

Tengo siete años y a diferencia de mi hermana, no me han iniciado en las artes ninja

¿Por qué a ella y a mí no?

Siempre es lo mismo: "cuándo este preparado", "todavía no", " vete a tu cuarto", "Mito requiere más atención" son sus frases favoritas.

La mayoría de los clanes comienzan a entrenar a sus hijos a los 5 años para empezar la academia a los 8 años ... ¡Pero a Mito la iniciaron con solo tres años!

¿Por qué entonces? Claro ella es la "oh grandiosa heroína de Konoha y portadora de Kyubi"

Por lo que sé, el día que nacimos Mito y yo, el 10 de octubre de hace siete años. Kyubi atacó la aldea... no sé cómo pudo originarse el ataque ya que Kushina era la anterior Jinchuriki.

El caso es que Hiruzen Sarutobi, sandaime Hokage y apodado "dios shinobi" se sacrificó usando el shiki fujin para sellar el poder del Kyubi en un recién nacido... mi hermana.

Lo más curioso es el hecho de la reacción del pueblo a el hecho de que Mito tenga al biju en su interior. Como ya he dicho, el pueblo la adora y besa el suelo donde ella pisa.

Mito, mi hermana tiene la atención completa de mis "padres" e incluso se olvidan de ponerme la cena y algunas salidas en familia. Simplemente me dan una disculpa como si fuera algo sin importancia.

Mito siempre tiene todo, a la hora de elegir, Minato y Kushina hacen lo que ella decide, tiene una gran cantidad de chakra y yo tengo unas reservas muy bajas, los niños solo la quieren a ELLA como amiga... los pocos que se acercan a mi es para que les presente a mi hermana para luego irse con ella. ¡Diablos! Hay incluso aldeanos que piensan que Mito es hija única.

De toda la aldea solo tres personas reconocían realmente mi existencia: Itachi, Mikoto y Satsuki Uchiha (gemela de sasuke Uchiha).

Conocí a Itachi hace dos años en el bosque, por aquel entonces me había dispuesto a entrenar por mi cuenta. El se fijo en mi esfuerzo y tras una conversación decidió ayudarme de vez en cuando.

Poco a poco, fui conociendo al resto de su família. Mikoto era amiga de mi madre, pero cuando escuchó cómo me trataban... es mejor no describirlo.

Casi me consideraba un Uchiha, incluso tras varios meses Fugaku empezó a ser algo amable y Sasuke bueno... según el cito textualmente: "Al menos eres un buen entretenimiento para mi hermana mientras yo entreno como élite que soy" No sé que tiene en la cabeza, pero menos mal que no sabe que Itachi me entrena... no sé cómo reaccionaría je ,je.

Debido a mi bajas reservas de chakra, realizar ninjutsu en grandes cantidades no me era posible. Pero con estrategia podía mover la balanza a mi favor.

Resulta que un día realicé un test de inteligencia y la conclusión fue simple. Mi capacidad intelectual era comparable a la de los Nara.

Entre mis pocas pertenencias ( a diferencia de Mito obviamente) poseía libros de materia avanzada que mucho les parecería que están escritos en otro idioma. Me encantaba leerlos.

Han pasado unos pocos días desde que cumplí los 7 años, como siempre, se olvidaron de mi.

En la tarta solo ponía el nombre de Mito, montones de regalos: juguetes, ropa, material shinobi..., todos eran para Mito a excepción de tres: Un chaleco por parte de Mikoto, un pergamino con jutsus katon por parte de Itachi y por último, un colgante con el símbolo Uchiha con el kanji de voluntad en el medio... estaba hecho a mano por Satsuki.

Es de noche y había bajado a por un vaso de agua, cuando volvía a mi habitación vi que la luz del cuarto de Minato y Kushina estaba encendida. Parecían entablar una conversación

_-Minato: Nuestra hija está progresando mucho, creo que mañana voy a comenzar a enseñarle el Rasengan._

_-Kushina: ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para eso?_

_-Minato: No, quiero que mi hija sea capaz de defenderse y no se muera en sus misiones... además debe ser fuerte para ser líder del clan._

_-Kushina: ¿Pero el título de heredero no es de Naruto?_

_-Minato: Mito es la más indicada, ¿Quién es más fuerte de los dos?_

_-Kushina: Mito_

_-Mito: ¿Quien tiene más dotes de líder?_

_-Kushina: Mito._

-Minato: La respuesta es sencilla, además le viene perfecto ser líder del clan ya que también le daré el puesto de Hokage en el futuro.

-_Kushina: Tienes toda la razón cariño, ella es la mejor hija._

Con el tiempo me había ido separando de esta familia para poder crear una barrera de sentimientos, pero estas palabras me destrozaron.

Lo único que me quedaba, lo que era mío por derecho... ¿Por qué es más fuerte?

¡Cómo pueden decir eso! Ni siquiera conocen mis capacidades porque nunca me han entrenado y además el puesto de Hokage.

Mi sueño, mi sueño de esforzarme y convertirme en Hokage para demostrar mi existencia, ¡Pero no!... a ella se lo dan en bandeja de plata.

[ Pero lo mas frustrante de Naruto, era su inevitable pérdida del puesto como heredero del clan. A diferencia de muchos y de todos los de su edad, conocía las leyes, es más, casualidad que ese día tenía el libro de leyes abierto en una sección específica y se podría definir tal que así:

"El puesto de heredero solo se pierde de dos formas, la muerte o expulsión del clan"]

No podía aguantarlo más, cogí algunas cosas de mi cuarto... ningún elemento shinobi salvo el pergamino de Itachi, no por el contenido si no porque fue un regalo de él.

El no coger ningún otro elemento relacionado con los shinobi es muy simple, no quiero convertirme en un ninja. La famosa voluntad de fuego es un ideal muy bonito pero en Konoha no se aplica... es una farsa. Después de todo los shinobi se basan en el engaño.

Antes de marchar, dejé una nota encima del libro abierto. Me puse un pequeño conjunto de camuflaje, lo único llamativo que tenía puesto era el collar de Satsuki. Gracias a mi entrenamiento, salir por la ventana fue fácil.

Todavía no podía salir de Konoha, tenía que ocultarme en el bosque de la muerte y aprovechar un día en la que la seguridad fuese baja.

Ya me faltaba poco para llegar a mi objetivo cuando me encontré a la única persona en el mundo con el que no quería toparme: Itachi con su uniforme de ambu.

_-_Itachi: _¿Que hacer aquí?_

-Naruto: _Me voy, salgo de Konoha._

[Itachi tenía su típica cara neutra]

-Itachi: _¿Por qué?_

-Naruto: _Hokage-sama y su esposa han decidido que Mito sea la heredera de los clanes Uzumaki-Namikaze y próxima hokage, he visto que la voluntad de fuego es una farsa y no ya quiero ser un shinobi._

[Itachi parecía inmutable]

-Naruto: _Por favor, déjame que me marche. No se lo digas a nadie._

-Itachi: _Satsuki se pondrá muy triste con tu huida._

[Naruto se dio cuenta, del caso de Satsuki... La persona más importante para él en esta aldea. No había pensado en las consecuencias de su huida.]

-Naruto: _ Se que Satsuki estará triste, pero prometo que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y hasta entonces mantenga mi marcha en secreto._

[ Itachi se quedó pensativo, observando como Naruto tenía encima el colgante de Satsuki. Causándole una leve sonrisa]

-Itachi: Esta bien, supongo que es un adiós.

[Naruto se adentró en el bosque e Itachi se fue al complejo Uchiha. Desconocido para Naruto, la noche de su huida era la noche de la masacre Uchiha]

Han pasado un par de horas desde que entre en el bosque y sinceramente ahora entiendo su nombre... ¡Todos los animales me ven como comida!

Mi constante persecución me ha conducido a la entrada de lo que parece un túnel, por lo que había escuchado de muchos ninja... no debería haber un túnel.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de una cosa... los animales se habían detenido, es como si estuvieran aterrados, como si algo hubiera en esa zona.

Decidí entrar en el túnel, es mejor que ser perseguido otra vez, a los pocos metros de entrar pasó lo más absurdo posible. Tropecé, tropecé con una piedra. Comencé a rodar cuesta abajo, para terminar un poco magullado en lo que parecía una cueva en la que apenas se podría ver estando de día... así que imagina de noche: completa oscuridad.

Por suerte, tenía por suerte una linterna en mi mochila. Por suerte la caída no la había dañado.

En el momento en que la encendía pude ver algo realmente macabro:

Cadenas, cadenas por todo el lugar y en medio una persona.

Una persona, parece tener no más de 17 años, el pelo era de color plata y las orejas un poco puntiagudas. Estaba rodeado por cientos de cadenas, muchas de ellas atravesaban el cuerpo

dejando un ligero tinte carmesí en las cadenas. Lo más curioso era la frente, un papel con el Kanji de sello inscrito.

Estaba fascinado, ¿Quién era esta persona?, ¿Está vivo? ,¿Como acabó así?... tenía que ser alguien realmente peligroso para tomar unas medidas tan exageradas.

Entonces tome una decisión, retirar el sello de la frente... muchos pensarían que es una locura pero por una extraña razón sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Poco después de retirar el sello, la habitación cogió un leve resplandor dando una menor oscuridad... el prisionero comenzó a levantar lentamente sus ojos. Eran de un color dorado, con la pupila rasgada (estilo Kyubi).

Al final, resulta que estaba vivo.

-Naruto: [tartamudeo] ¿Hola?

* * *

Hasta aquí el final del prólogo.

Por ahora he comenzado a escribir en mi cuaderno un borrador de la saga de Zabuza.

Me gustaría realizar una encuesta que cerraré el sábado estas son las opciones:

- Haku y Zabuza mueren

-Haku y Zabuza viven

-Solo sobrevive Zabuza

**Próximo capítulo : Akuma-shin**

Nos vemos


	3. Capítulo 1: Akuma-shin

¡Hola a todos! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic.

Pero primero, gracias a vuestros comentarios y vamos a las** review**:

-**La votación sigue abierta**, no lo había planteado antes, pero si Haku sobrevive será personaje fem. Puede ocasionar la venida de una tormenta por parte de Satsuki xd , pero valdrá la pena para mi investigación xd

-**Zafir09 y sakur**a: No os preocupéis, no quiero hacer spoilers. Pero si que van a pasarlo mal.

-**Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni** : Respecto a tus dudas, la mayoría se van a ver en este capítulo. Si Zabuza vive, le ayudará con el arte de la espada. Hablando de espadas, Naruto podrá usar la " Ragna blade" (slayers) en dos niveles.

"Las conversaciones mentales estarán **asi"**

Advertencia: No poseo los derechos de Naruto

* * *

[Las palabras de un niño, el primer sonido tras mucho tiempo... un niño que ha retirado el sello maestro .

La zona tenía una leve iluminación, semejante una sala rodeada de velas.

Alastor comenzó a fijarse en el niño con una mirada serena.]

_-Alastor: (No puede ser, este niño...¿Es Naruto?, eso significa que he vuelto a casa. No tiene bigotes, podría tratarse de Minato) Hola niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?._

[Naruto, se tensó. Al principio la mirada del prisionero parecía vacía, pero ahora imponían una fuerte presencia]

-Naruto: Soy Naruto Namik... Naruto solo Naruto. [agachando levemente la cabeza]

-Alastor: (Qué extraño, parecía que iba a decir Namikaze, pero eso no es posible... no al menos en el canon original)

_-Naruto: Disculpe señor, ¿Quién es usted?_

[Alastor salió de sus pensamientos, parpadeando un par de veces y revelando una expresión agradable]

_-Alastor: ¡Que descortés por mi parte! Había pedido tu nombre sin decir el mío primero... Soy el nidaime Mao y conocido como el Akuma-shin, puedes llamarme Alastor. (es el momento de obtener algunas respuestas) Joven Naruto, pareces triste ¿Por qué estás aquí?._

[Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido, dudaba de contarle a esta persona la verdad.

_Pero si este sujeto era el rey de los demonios y apodado "Dios demonio" digamos que era mejor ser sincero, no sabía que podía llegar a hacer aun estando encadenado... por lo que contó su historia]_

_-Naruto: ... y así es como llegue a este lugar._

_-Alastor : (Parece que este no es realmente el canon original... había leído fics de Naruto en los que su familia le ignoraba, pero visto de primera mano, tengo ganas de darles una buena. Ahora que lo pienso... creo que solo llevo aquí poco mas de 60 años, algo no encaja.) ¿En qué año estamos?, ¿Sabes porque Natsumi atacó la aldea?_

_-Naruto: Estamos en el año 812... disculpe mao-sama. ¿Quién es Natsumi?_

_-Alastor: (Con que más de 700 años...) Lo siento, vosotros conocéis a mi hermana como el Kyubi no yoko._

[Naruto estaba con la mandíbula caída]

_-Naruto: Kyubi es tu hermana... ¡¿Es una chica?!_

[Alastor no pudo contener la risa]

_-Alastor: Si, es una chica y realmente no somos hermanos pero me crié con los 9 biju como si lo fuera hasta que cumplí los 6 años. Dicho esto, ¿Puedes responder a mi anterior pregunta?_

_-Naruto: Lo siento, no sé nada._

[Pasaron un par de minutos. El silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo. Alastor meditaba]

_-Alastor: (Creo que he encontrado una solución, puede ser arriesgado. Pero siendo Naruto seguro que la suerte está de su lado) Dime Naruto, si tuvieras un gran poder ¿Como lo usarías?_

_-Naruto: Lo usaría para proteger a Mikoto-sama, Itachi-nii y Satsuki-chan. Son las personas más importantes para mi... Pero yo no quiero ser un shinobi._

_-Alastor: (Tiene buen corazón, va por el camino correcto...) [Introduzca risa psicótica]_

_¿Quien dijo de ser un ninja? No, yo te ofrezco algo mucho mejor y más cool._

_-Naruto [Intrigado]: ¿De qué se trata?_

_-Alastor: tu hermana es el Jinchuriki de mi hermana ¿Cierto?, pues voy a convertirte en algo similar sellándome en tu interior... aunque solo temporalmente. Aunque hay algunas cosas a tener en cuenta._

[Naruto se puso a pensar, ¿El rey demonio se ofrecía a sellarse en su interior y darle poder? Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, seguro que hay algo raro.]

_-Naruto: ¿Cual es el truco? No es que no me interese, pero es raro en que un demonio muestre tanta amabilidad._

_-Alastor: A diferencia de lo que hayas oído no todos los demonios son malos, pero en parte tienes razón. Antes de explicarte las ventajas y desventajas del proceso quiero ponerte una serie de condiciones:_

_La primera, descubrir la verdad del ataque del Kyubi... si hay alguien implicado, merece un castigo._

_La segunda, dentro de unos diez años saldré de este sello, creando un cuerpo mortal._

_-Naruto: ¿Por qué quieres dejar de ser inmortal?_

_-Alastor: La inmortalidad no es tan divertido como tú crees. No envejeces, con el tiempo ves como tus seres queridos se van muriendo y en mi caso, estar inmovilizado eternamente no es el mejor de los finales. Recrearme en un cuerpo mortal, me es imposible... pero al menos conseguiré algo parecido a los biju._

_A parte, hay otro motivo por el que quiero salir en el futuro._

_-Naruto: ¿Cuál?_

_-Alastor: No quiero ser un espectador el resto de tus días, te gustaría tener un observador cuando estés con Satsuki?.. ¿No, verdad? Bien, entonces empezaré a explicarte los pros y las contras del sellado._(Creo que decirle que la posibilidad de éxito está en el 20%... no es recomendable).

[Naruto asiente la cabeza. Estaba completamente rojo a causa del último comentario]

_-Alastor: En primer lugar, vas a dejar de ser humano y tu sistema de chakra desaparecerá a parte de algunos cambios físicos._

_-Naruto: ¿Co.. cómo que voy a dejar de ser humano? ¿Y qué pasa con el chakra? Kyubi da chakra a Mito._

_-Alastor [suspiro]: Yo antes era humano y también perdí la capacidad de chakra... Kyubi es una entidad de chakra y yo soy un demonio. Si quisieras las artes shinobi podría mostrarte lo que Rikudo me enseñó en mi niñez. Pero como no quieres ser un ninja, te convertirás en un demonio como yo y con ello accederás a diferentes tipos de energía._

_-Naruto: ¿Conociste a Rikudo?_

_-Alastor: Por supuesto, el me encontró cuando era un bebe. Hablando de bebes, voy a realizar tu transformación de tal manera de que tu descendencia sea humana o si alguien intenta recrear tus habilidades, les sea imposible. Más que nada, lo digo por seguridad... ¿No querrás un montón de niños con el poder de arrasar ciudades o un pedófilo serpiente usándote de conejillo de indias?_

[Lejos, se podía escuchar el estornudo de Orochimaru]

_La ventaja a todo esto, al no tener chakra en tu organismo . Los genjutsus (menos uno que yo me se...) serán inútiles contra ti y el sharingan solo podrá copiarte las técnicas físicas._

_[Naruto estaba con estrellas en los ojos]_

_-Alastor: Aunque obtengas el poder y una capacidad de regeneración bastante buena, requerirás de entrenamiento. No te preocupes...__[Insertar cara siniestra con ojos brillando] yo te entrenaré._

[Naruto estaba asustado de la expresión de Alastor, pero tras una larga meditación...]

_-Naruto: Acepto._

_-Alastor: Una última cosa._

_-Naruto: ¿Si?_

_-Alastor: Como ya no eres un Uzumaki ni Namikaze y algún día seré libre...Me gustaría que formases parte de mi familia, no tengo dotes de padre así que quiero que seas mi hermano._

_Así dejaría de ser el menor de la familia._

_-Naruto: ( Esta persona, apenas me conoce y ¿Me ofrece ser parte de mi familia?. creo que los demonios son más amables de lo que podía imaginar) Si, muchas gracias Alastor..-niisan_

_-Alastor: acércate y coloca tu mano en mi frente... voy a comenzar. A partir de hoy serás Fox, Naruto Fox._

[Naruto se acercó a su nuevo hermano y coloco la mano en la frente. El cuerpo de Alastor comenzó a brillar y las cadenas comenzaron a desintegrarse]

_-Alastor: Ah, se me olvidaba._

_-Naruto: ¿El qué?_

_-Alastor: esto te va a doler._

[El cuerpo de Alastor se desintegró dejando una masa brillante. Comenzó a filtrarse en el cuerpo de Naruto]

_-Naruto: No siento ..._

[Apenas pudo decir la frase cuando comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Se sentía como si fuese a explotar. Su cuerpo aumento ligeramente de tamaño, el pelo se torno a negro. Sus colmillos se volvieron más pronunciados (casi como en la lucha contra Haku), ahora poseía las mismas marcas de bigote que Mito tenía y sus ojos obtuvieron la misma forma pero conservando el color de los ojos (ojos estilo kyubi de color azul). Tras terminar la transformación, Naruto se desplomó]

.

[[3 días mas tarde, 02:00 am]]

.

_-Alastor:** ¡Naruto, despierta!**_

_-Naruto: [mirando a los lados] ¿Quién es?_

_-Alastor:** Soy yo, no hace falta que hables en voz alta. Solo tienes que pensar en comunicarte conmigo.**_

_-Naruto: (Entonces no fue un sueño ) **¿Nii-san?**_

_- Alastor:** Ahora tienes la capacidad de obtener un poder increíble. Recuerda, no debes pensar que eres invencible. El primer rey demonio lo creía y yo le derroté. **_

_** Además el poder corrompe, por eso muchos demonios son malos.**_

_-Naruto: **Tienes razón. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?**_

_-Alastor: **Primero, vamos a salir de Konoha. Vamos a ir a un bosque oculto en la frontera, es donde me crié. El lugar perfecto para entrenar.**_

_-Naruto: **De acuerdo.**_

_-Alastor: **Por cierto, antes de realizar el sellado te puse una técnica especial de barrera.**_

_-Naruto: **¿Por qué?.**_

_-Alastor: ( No puedo decirle, hey Naruto. Tal vez seas el niño de la profecía y el hecho de modificar tu existencia cause la destrucción de la profecía)_

_**Es una técnica especial que solo se puede usar una vez. Sirve para evitar que elementos externos que se relacionen contigo, noten alteraciones. Dura cerca de dos años.**_

_-Naruto: ( ¿se referirá al hiraishin? no creo que lleve ningún marcador...) **Está bien,salgamos de aquí.**_

_-Alastor: (Tenemos dos años antes de que los sapos se enteren)_

[Debido al incidente Uchiha, la fuerza policial es casi nula. Nadie se dio cuenta de la marcha de Naruto.]

* * *

Así concluye el capítulo 1.

El próximo capítulo: Konoha y tortu.. entrenamiento.

P.D. Si, en el siguiente capítulo se darán cuenta de la marcha de Naruto [sonrisa diabólica]


	4. 2: Konoha y tortu Entrenamiento

¡Hola a todos! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic.

Primero, vamos a las review:

- La votación prosigue, pero ya se puede ver casi el resultado. Así que mañana me pondré a preparar un borrador( por si acaso ya que nos acercamos y me que quedo sin apuntes).

- **Minato y Sakura**: Tomaré vuestra idea en consideración, jeje tal vez deba irme a las termas para la investigación... ¡Nooo! Maldito Jiraiya y su mala influencia T.T

-**Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni: **Realmente, muchas habilidades van a ser de otras series. Aunque también habrá alguna de mi propia cosecha.

-**Zafir09 : **En efecto, me estoy planteando la reunión. Mi única duda es si revelar a Kurama la presencia de Alastor en la misión del puente o en los exámenes (en la que nos encontramos también a Gaara y su sangrienta madre).

-**Sekirei: **Si, ha llegado el momento Muhahaha.

...

Por cierto, tengo planes para Mito. No daré pistas sobre qué, pero tal vez comenzará mi idea en el próximo capítulo (se me acaban mis apuntes T.T) y no ,no será emparejamiento con Naruto.

Advertencia: No poseo los derechos de Naruto

* * *

Capítulo 2:

[[Salto de dos años ,10 de Octubre. Mindscape de Naruto]]

[La zona Mindscape era bastante amplia. Había una sencilla casa en lo alto de una montaña, rodeada de arboles de cerezo. Había una playa y un gran terreno para entrenar, actualmente , exceptuando la montaña donde vive Alastor, el resto de los lugares tienen un aspecto post apocalíptico. Si uno se fija bien, podemos ver a un Naruto pelinegro corriendo por su vida]

_-Naruto: ¡Socorro! ¡Está loco!_

[Naruto, esquivaba como podía múltiples rayos de energía que desintegraban todo a su paso.

Tras de él, Alastor tenía un aspecto muy maniático. Llevaba puesto un abrigo largo un poco dañado (estilo Zangetsu)]

_-Alastor: No seas soso, ¡Esto es muy divertido!_

[ Naruto ha pasado los últimos dos años viviendo en una cueva (irónico) dentro de un bosque situado entre Kumo y Konoha, zona que no pertenece a ninguno. Desconocido por muchos, este bosque es bastante especial... ya que hacía parecer al bosque de la muerte un paseo por felizonia. Este bosque era mucho más terrorífico.

Durante el día, nuestro nuevo demonio pasaba las horas con un régimen de entrenamiento espartano. Entre otras, debía cazar con las manos desnudas... al principio usaba unas trampas ingeniosas, pero Alastor se lo prohibió. Por la noche, Naruto entraba en su Mindscape para aprender las técnicas y habilidades especiales.

Pero lo que más esfuerzo requería era sobrevivir al entrenamiento de Alastor.

Alastor, bueno... digamos que a simple vista parece bipolar. Tiene ratos en los que se portaba como un hermano genial. Le contaba historias de su pasado, pero solo de cuando estaba con los biju. Si Naruto preguntaba algo de su vida como demonio , siempre cambiaba de tema o retomaba el entrenamiento. También desarrolló una técnica similar al Kage bunshin, pero debido a sus características, no era apta para el combate pero si era excelente para acelerar el entrenamiento.

Respecto a su otra personalidad, uno se plantearía si Alastor es pariente de Akisame Kōetsuji y Zaraki Kempachi]

-Naruto: ¡Se supone que eres mi hermano! ¿No deberías preocuparte por mi?

-Alastor: Claro que si, hoy es tu cumpleaños. Por lo que por hoy hemos terminado... [Alastor tenía cara de paz absoluta, tanto que irradiaba felicidad, Naruto se estaba calmando].

-Alastor: el calentamiento

-Naruto: [se quedó en blanco] ¿Eh?

-Alastor: Como regalo, ahora comienza tu tortu...¡ entrenamiento especial ![Alastor cambia a su "modo Zaraki"]

[En el bosque fuera de su mente se podía llegar a escuchar el grito de un alma en pena]

.

[[Konoha, ese mismo día. Oficina del Hokage]]

.

[Minato se encuentra con su peor enemigo, el papeleo. Pero los papeles con los que estaba tratando eran diferentes. En efecto, eran los papeles para que Mito fuera la heredera del clan.]

-Minato:¡Por fin he terminado! [lagrimas estilo anime]

.

[Tras sellar los últimos documentos, entre ellos la modificación de la edad de graduación de la academia y el documento para Mito, los entrega a su secretaria. Llevando los papeles al registro haciéndolos oficiales y sin posibilidad de volver a atrás.

Todo estaba bien, con Kushina, Mito y Naruto...

Minato frunció el ceño con este último, ahora que lo pensaba hacía tiempo que ya no le veía. Antes, siempre pedía entrenamiento pero cada vez con menos frecuencia.

Quería a Naruto "tanto" como su preciada Mito, pero su hija requería de atención extra. Ella era la Jinchuriki de kyubi y la niña de la profecía después de todo.

(Flashback no jutsu)

{ oficina de Minato

-Minato: Sensei ¿Que etas haciendo aqui?

-Jiraiya: ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi alumno?

-Minato: Creo que sería mas probable que estubieras en las termas trabajando en tu "investigación"

-Jiraiya: Me has pillado, los sapos me llamaron... y me mostraron una profecía.

-Minato [sorprendido]: ¿Una profecía?

-Jiraiya[asiente la cabeza en señal de confirmación]: Dicen que el elegido es nacido entre dos grandes shinobi y tendrá un gran poder para el mundo ninja. Creo que esa persona es Mito, dado que es tu hija y tiene el kyubi dentro de ella.

...

}

(fin flashback) ]

-Minato: (Esta noche anunciaré en la fiesta la posición de Mito como heredera, tal vez moleste un poco a Naruto... el no conoce las leyes del clan, por lo que creo que no le afecte mucho.

No le diremos que ha sido excomulgado, le dejaremos seguir en casa y puede que si le empiezo a entrenar, se le pase el enfado y nos perdone. Nada puede salir mal ¿Verdad?)

.

[Minato entró en casa, Mito estaba entrenando Kenjutsu con su madre.

Cuando oyeron la llegada de Minato, Mito se puso a descansar y Kushina se fue a hablar con su esposo.

Minato comenzó a explicar su preocupación con Naruto, Kushina empezó a darse cuenta de que no sabía nada de su hijo: Comida favorita, gustos... conocía a todos los amigos de Mito, pero ninguno de Naruto, porque ¿Tenía amigos?]

_-Minato: ¡Mito, ven aquí!_

_-Mito: ¿Si tou-san?_

_-Minato: Trae a tu hermano, vamos a empezar a entrenarle._

_-Mito[sonrisa]: ¿Voy a empezar a entrenar con nii-san? ¡Qué bien!_

[Mito no es que odiaba a su hermano, pero debido a su entrenamiento no tenía tiempo a estar con él , el año anterior comenzó en la academia y tenía la esperanza de hablar con él, pero no lo vio en ningún lado.

.

Pasaron varios minutos y el silencio reinaba en la casa. Minato y Kushina subieron para ver por que tardaba tanto, al llegar se encontraron a Mito delante de la puerta de Naruto.]

_-Kushina: ¿Qué te sucede, cariño?_

_-Mito: Kaa-san, me da miedo entrar, nunca he estado en el cuarto de nii-san._

[Minato y Kushina sintieron una puñalada, era verdad, no habían entrado en su cuarto desde que cumplió 3 años]

_-Minato: ¿Qué tal si entramos todos juntos?_

[llamaron a la puerta y nadie contestó. Al entrar en la habitación, todos se quedaron en shock.

La habitación de Naruto era totalmente opuesta a la de Mito, no había color, no había decoración alguna, ningún juguete. Solo una pequeña mesa con unos libros, pero lo mas sorprendente era el polvo por toda la habitación. Cómo si no hubiera estado nadie durante mucho tiempo.]

_-Kushina: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

[Minato vio sobre un libro abierto un sobre con la inscripción "para los Namikaze" ¿Tal vez ha sido secuestrado? Cogió la carta con un temblor en la mano y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

" Estimados Namikaze-Uzumaki, me he dado cuenta de que nunca he pertenecido a esta familia y a esta aldea. Por lo que renuncio como miembro de este clan y al camino del ninja.

Ahora podréis disfrutar y volcar toda la atención de vuestra única hija y HEREDERA del clan.

-Naruto- "

Las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en todos, Naruto se había escapado.]

_-Kushina: Minato, ¡mira la fecha! Es de la masacre Uchiha de hace dos años.¡ Han pasado dos años y no me he dado cuenta! ¿Qué clase de madre soy?_

_-Minato: No es culpa mía, pero ¿Por qué?._

_-Mito: [fijándose en el libro abierto, tenía algo subrayado]: Tou-san, ¿qué es esto?_

[Minato echa un vistazo al libro que está sobre la mesa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos... el libro estaba abierto en la sección de las clausulas sobre el titulo de heredero del clan, entonces se fijó en la carta, en la resaltaba que la palabra heredera]

_-Minato: Es imposible, ¿Como sabía que Mito sería la heredera del clan?_

[Los engranajes en la mente de Kushina comenzaron a funcionar]

_-Kushina: [seguía llorando y tenía la cabeza baja]Nos debió de escuchar aquella noche._

_-Mito: Todo es mi culpa... juro que lo traeré de vuelta y podremos ser una familia feliz_

[Tas varios minutos, Minato se fue a la sala principal, mientras que Mito y Kushina se quedaron llorando en la habitación de Naruto. Minato estaba furioso con sigo mismo y quería traer a Naruto. De pronto surgió una nube de humo, al dispersarse se podía ver a Jiraiya preocupado]

_-Jiraiya: ¡Minato!, ¡Ha pasado algo terrible!... [se fija en la actitud de abatida de Minato] ¿Estás bien?_

_-Minato: Naruto..._

_-Jiraiya: ¿Que sucede con el gaki?_

_-Minato: Se escapó de casa... hace dos años._

[Jiraiya se quedo de piedra, no se había dado cuenta, Naruto... el era su padrino y no había actuado como tal, nunca. Incluso el año pasado dio el contrato de sapos a Mito y ni siquiera pensó en el.]

_-Jiraiya: Lo siento mucho, intentaré buscarlo con mi red de espionaje._

[Minato, intentó mantener la compostura]

_-Minato: Sensei, ¿Que era lo que tenías que decirme?_

_-Jiraiya: ¡Es verdad! Minato, he vuelto del monte Myoboku y es terrible._

_-Minato: Dime ya lo que ha sucedido, por favor._

_-Jiraiya: La profecía... se ha ido._

_-Minato: ¿Cómo?_

_-Jiraiya: Ayer el sabio me dijo que profecía había dejado de existir... pero lo más raro es que aunque lo ha notado hace poco, es como si hubiera dejado de existir ...¡Hace dos años!_

_[Minato casi se cae de culo con esta revelación, tenía dos grandes cuestiones: "¿acaso Mit_o no es la niña de la profecía?, ¿Por que coincide con la marcha de Naruto?]

_-Jiraiya: Eso no es todo, a aparecido otra profecía._

_-Minato: (esto cada vez se pone peor) ¿Qué dice?_

_-Jiraiya: "renacido en las sombras, causará un cambio en el mundo. Sus acciones determinaran en la humanidad, una era de paz o al final de los tiempos"_

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2

Va a ser gracioso cuando lo intenten traer de vuelta (en un futuro), pondré esta explicación en el futuro:

1- Naruto no es un ninja de Konoha, ni si quiera empezó en la academia. Es "un civil"

2- Podrían traerlo de vuelta por ser miembro del clan... espera ya no lo es. Aunque intenten cambiarlo xd

Próximamente: Sandaime en las olas.


	5. sandaime en las olas

¡Hola a todos! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic.

Ya he empezado a trabajar en el borrador del próximo capítulo ( se me acabaron los apuntes T.T).

-La votación por ahora es obvia y el resultado, va a acarrear las típicas escenas cómicas para un "afortunado" Naruto.

-Respecto a Mikoto, en un principio no iba a sobrevivir. Pero como tenéis tantas ganas de que aparezca, aparecerá... pero por ahora estará desaparecida y no pertenecerá al "grupo" (que malo soy).

-En este capítulo saldrá bastante Konoha, pero voy a omitir la prueba y los sucesos que el equipo 7 tendrán en el viaje de ida a Nami no Kuni ya que serán casi como en el canon original.

**-Niknok19**** :** Aun no me he decidido xd. Va a haber mucha demanda para el pobre Naruto.

guía:

_-hablando_

-(pensamiento)

**-conversación de mente**

-[Generalmente narrador]

Advertencia: No poseo los derechos de Naruto

* * *

capítulo 3: sandaime en las olas.

[[Konoha, 8 años tras la huida de Naruto.]]

_-Iruka: Equipo siete: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura..._

_-Sakura: ¡Toma ya Ino-cerda! ¡El amor está de mi parte!_

_-Iruka: ...y Namikaze Mito, vuestro Sensei es Hatake Kakashi. [saltamos resto de equipos] _

_Equipo 13: Uchiha Satsuki, Rock Ken y Himura Yui. Vuestra Sensei será Mitarashi Anko._

_Eso es todo, ahora vendrán a buscaros. Solo queda decir..._

[Iruka no pudo terminar la frase. La ventana se rompió debido a una "súper" entrada de cierta mujer sádica].

_-Anko:¡ Aquí esta la única e inmejorable Anko Mitarashi!_

[La clase entera estaba con una gota de sudor estilo anime]

_-Iruka: ejem..._

_-Anko: Venga mocosos, os veo en la tienda de dango en 10 minutos. [Desaparece en un shunsin]_

[[Dos horas más tarde en el aula]]

_-Kakashi: ¡Hola a todos!_

_-Mito: ¡Llegas tarde!_

_-Kakashi: Lo siento, me topé con un gato negro y tuve que dar un rodeo... os veo en la azotea en 5 minutos._

[En la azotea]

_-Kakashi: Muy bien, como somos un equipo, vamos a empezar con las presentaciones para conocernos mejor, aficiones, sueños..._

_-Sakura: ¿Sensei, podría empezar usted?_

_-Kakashi: Me llamo Kakashi Hatake, algunas cosas no me gustan y otras sí. Sueños para el futuro... no he pensado en ello._

_-Mito: ¡No nos has dicho nada nuevo!_

_-Sakura: Me llamo Sakura Haruno, mis gustos [mirada de fan a Sasuke], mi sueño [ babea]... odio a Ino._

_-Kakashi: (genial, una chica fan)_

_-Sasuke: Soy Sasuke Uchiha, muchas cosas me disgustan y pocas me gustan. Tengo un sueño, más bien una ambición. Restaurar mi clan y matar a cierta persona._

_-Mito: Soy Mito Namikaze Uzumaki, me gusta el entrenamiento, mi familia y el ramen. No me gustan los pervertidos ni los tardones. Mi sueño es ser una gran kunoichi y encontrar a mi hermano._

_-Kakashi: (Parece que no se da por vencida) Antes de nada, mañana tendremos la autentica prueba de genin. Mañana a las 7 de la mañana en el campo numero 4, si no queréis vomitar os sugiero que no desayunéis. [Desaparece en un remolino de hojas]_

_-Mito: ¿Sabéis lo que significa?_

_-Sasuke: Vendrá con retraso. _

[Mito se dirigía a casa cuando se encontró con una Satsuki bastante agotada]

_-Mito: ¡Hola Satsuki!_

_-Satsuki: Hola._

_-Mito: ¿Que te ha pasado? Pareces como si hubieras venido de una guerra._

_-Satsuki: Anko-sensei nos ha puesto a prueba, no es muy normal. Aunque hemos pasado._

_-Mito: Nosotros tendremos la prueba mañana con Kakashi._

_-Satsuki[despidiéndose]:¡ Suerte!_

[Si, Mito y Satsuki son amigas. Aunque pasó después de que descubrieran la marcha de Naruto. Muchos en el pueblo se quedaron asombrados, no de que se escapara, no... el hecho de que tenían otro hijo. La cuestión es que al principio Satsuki no quería tener cerca a Mito, incluso de la rabia despertó su sharingan... aunque lo ha mantenido en secreto por cierto hermano de "elite" para evitarle un ataque. Con el tiempo fue cediendo y al final la aceptó, debido a que ambas tenían el mismo objetivo: encontrar a Naruto.

Incluso Satsuki llegó a contar palabra por palabra de los sucesos de aquella terrible noche. En la que todos los Uchiha murieron salvo los dos hermanos... aunque nunca se encontró el cuerpo de Mikoto.

flashback no jutsu: huida de Naruto/Masacre Uchiha

{

[Sasuke yacía en el suelo a causa del genjutsu del Tsukiyomi de Itachi. Solo dos personas estaban de pie. Satsuki e Itachi.

_-satsuki: ¿Porqué Itachi-niisan?_

_-Itachi: Ya os lo he dicho_

[Itachi se detuvo en el marco de la puerta]

_-Itachi: Me tope antes con Naruto._

[Satsuki estaba derrabando lagrimas de horror, pensando de que también había muerto]

_-Itachi: Naruto, se ha ido de la aldea._

_-Satsuki: ¿Qué?_

_-Itachi: Al parecer van a nombrar a Mito heredera del clan... Naruto no pudo aguantarlo más._

-Satsuki: (Todos han muerto y Naruto-kun se ha ido... estoy sola)

_-Itachi: No llores hermanita, me dijo que algún día volvería a verte, también que mantuvieras su huida en secreto... ¿sabes? Llevaba tu collar._

[Itachi se desvaneció en la sombra dejando a dos Uchiha, dos hermanos que entrenan para hacerse fuertes. Pero con diferentes caminos, uno para la venganza y otro para encontrar a Naruto-¿kun?]

Fin de flashback}

La apariencia de Satsuki era muy similar a la de su madre, tenía el pelo corto y llevaba un uniforme similar al de Teten, de color azul y blanco. Mito tenía el pelo largo en una coleta, llevaba un uniforme similar al ambu. Con la espiral Uzumaki en la espalda. Su rostro era una combinación de Minato y Kushina sumando sus marcas de bigote.

Durante la academia, junto a Hinata, tenían el apodo de "las princesas de Konoha" y no era por ser de clanes importantes...]

[[3 semanas más tarde, bosque de Alastor]]

-Alastor: **Enhorabuena Naruto, has progresado mucho.**

-Naruto: **Gracias, Alastor-niisan**

[Naruto había crecido bastante. Ahora con 15 años de edad medía 1.7 m de altura.

La grasa de bebé en la cara era nula ,con el entrenamiento su cuerpo esta tonificado, los músculos de su cuerpo eran marcados. En apariencia, podría ser una réplica de Minato de no ser por 3 factores visibles: Marcas de bigotes y ojos azules como kyubi y un pelo negro (la forma del pelo es como la que tiene Ichigo antes de volverse Mugetsu).

Lleva puesto unos pantalones estilo ambu, una camiseta roja y una cazadora de cuero sin mangas con protectores en los hombros ( cazadora como Sephiroth en FF7 pero sin mangas) en el cuello llevaba el colgante que Satsuki le dio, aunque estaba por debajo de la camiseta]

-Alastor: **Puede que no estemos en Halkenia, pero sigo siendo el Mao y yo creo que has demostrado ser digno de ser mi sucesor** (No quiero volver a ese maldito mundo, pero por si acaso pasa algo. El papeleo será para el muhaha).

**Como regalo te voy a enseñar a llamar la "Ragna blade", aunque te recomiendo que en un futuro busques a alguien para mejorar tu estilo con la espada.**

-Naruto : **Si, nii-san.**

[Durante el entrenamiento de estos 8 años, Naruto ha aprendido diversas técnicas. Desde una simple bola de fuego a técnicas capaces de ridiculizar una biju dama. De no ser el uso de la Mindscape como campo de entrenamiento, el bosque sería un cráter con vistas al núcleo del planeta.

También durante el último año, ha viajado en ocasiones a un pueblo cercano para conseguir información, ropa y obtener algún que otro ingreso]

[[Mas tarde]]

-Alastor: (Si mis cálculos no me fallan, es tiempo del arco del puente) **Ahora solo tienes que probar tus habilidades por el mundo... Tengo la sensación de que en Nami no Kuni encontrarás algo interesante.**

-Naruto: **Si tu lo dices...**

-Alastor: **Según mis cálculos, tardaremos dos días en llegar.**

-Naruto: **¿Estas de broma? Podemos llegar en menos de un par de horas.**

-Alastor: **Tienes razón, pero quiero que vayas a pie. Tal vez nos encontremos algunos bandidos a los que podemos "saludar".**

[Ambos ponen una sonrisa siniestra, si, ambos]

[[Dos días más tarde: Nami no Kuni]]

-Naruto: **Bonito puente, lástima que este incompleto.**

-Alastor: **¿Cogemos una barca?**

-Naruto:** No, prefiero volar pero a nivel bajo... no hay que llamar la atención, todavía.**

[Naruto ya estaba por las calles del lugar y solo podía ver una cosa: pobreza por todos los lugares. Personas que parecían en un estado lamentable.]

-Naruto:** Nii-san, algo pasa aquí... tienes buena intuición.**

-Alastor[sudando como una ametralladora]: **Por algo soy el mejor. ¡ja , ja , ja!**

[Naruto siguió con su camino, cuando escuchó un grito procedente de un callejón]

_-Bandido 1: Vaya, vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí?_

_-Bandido 2: Si son la hija y el nieto de Tazuna,_

_-Tsunami: Por favor, ¡ No hagáis daño a mi hijo!_

_- Bandido 1 y 2: Primero nos vamos a divertir contigo._

_-Naruto:[ voz serena] Dejadles en paz ahora mismo._

_[Los bandidos se dieron la vuelta]_

_-Bandido 2: ¿Quien te crees que eres niñato ? Estoy de buen humor, así que lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión. _

_[La zona se quedo impregnada de intención asesina. Un parpadeo, en un instante Naruto apareció detrás de los bandidos. El primer bandido se desplomo de golpe, KO.]_

_-Naruto: Como Sandaime Mao, es mi deber sacar la basura como vosotros. Hoy estoy de buen humor, así que coge a tu amigo y "lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión."_

_[El bandido sin decir una palabra, cogió al abatido y se marchó como loco. Si uno se fijaba bien, podía ver una mancha en los pantalones]_

_-Tsunami: Muchas gracias por salvarnos._

_-Naruto: No hay por qué darlas, no podía permitir ese tipo de acciones._

_-Tsunami: Me llamo Tsunami y este es mi hijo Inari._

_[Inari parecía tener los ojos estrellas en los ojos]_

-Alastor: **Ja,ja,ja. Parece que tienes un fan.**

-Naruto: (**No tiene gracia**). _Soy Naruto Fox. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que buscar un alojamiento._

_-Tsunami: Espere, por favor déjeme invitarle a mi casa en forma de agradecimiento._

_-Alastor: ( Esto cada vez se pone mejor) **Creo que deberías aceptar**_

_[Naruto realiza una ligera reverencia]_

_-Naruto: Muchas gracias por su invitación._

_-Inari: Lo de antes fue increíble . ¿Eres un shinobi?_

_-Naruto: No, no lo soy... yo soy un demonio._

[Tsunami e Inari pensaron que era su apodo]

_-Naruto: Siento ser curioso, pero ¿Que ocurre en esta ciudad?_

[Durante el trayecto a la casa de Tazuna le cuenta la situación sobre Gato. Un par de minutos más tarde llegaron al complejo]

_-Naruto: Si no os molesta, creo que voy a descansar un poco en el sofá._

_-Tsunami: Muy bien, mientras prepararé la cena. Debe de faltar poco para que llegue mi padre con los ninjas que a los que fue a contratar. _

[Tras 30 minutos de relajación en el sofá, se oye el ruido de la puerta]

-Alastor: **Hermanito, creo que han llegado ya.** (Esto va a ser divertido)

[Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, gracias a un espejo bien situado no necesitaba mostrarse para observar a los nuevos visitantes.]

Naruto:**El primero parece un borracho bastante mayor, seguramente Tazuna. Por ahora bien...veamos quien sigue. Perfecto, son de Konoha, debe ser mi día de "suerte" ... como no**

**Por ese pelo, debe ser Kakashi aunque parece débil**

-Alastor: **Deben de haber tenido un enfrentamiento, me da mal rollo la del pelo rosa.**

-Naruto: **Si tu lo dices... En el número cuatro tenemos a ¿Sasuke?. ¿Por qué de todos los Uchiha tenía que ser Sasuke?**

-Alastor: **¿Querías que fuera Satsuki? Bueno es un equipo genin, así que veamos quien es el último.**

-Naruto: [internamente sonrojado] **claro.**

[En ese momento, entró una joven pelirroja. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, sabía quién era esta última visitante. Aun que Naruto no era el único sorprendido. En su Mindscape, se podía ver a Alastor en un estado de Shock total, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.]

-Naruto y Alastor: **¿Mito? / ¿Laila?**

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2

¿Sorprendidos?

Por cierto, lo del pueblo que he mencionado durante la estancia de Naruto en el bosque. Es para explicar el tema de la ropa, saber de la masacre Uchiha y sobre sus "ingresos". Digamos que por ahora va a ser secreto.

El siguiente capítulo saldrá el fin de semana. Voy a intentar hacerlo un poco más largo.

**Próximo capítulo: ¿Hermano?** ... [ ¿Me referiré a **Alastor/kyub**i o** Naruto/Mito**? ha ha ha]


	6. ¿Hermano?

¡Hola a todos! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic.

-Zabuza y Haku vivirán. ¡Bien!

guía:

_-hablando_

-(pensamiento)

**-conversación de mente**

-[Generalmente narrador]

Advertencia: No poseo los derechos de Naruto

* * *

capítulo 4: ¿Hermano?

-Naruto/Alastor: **¿Mito?/ ¿Laila?**

-Naruto: ¿Que dices Alastor? es Mito.

-Alastor: (Naruto tiene razón. No puede ser ella, está muerta. Cálmate, lleva marcas de bigotes, pero...) [Voz triste] **Lo siento hermano, la he confundido con otra persona. no quiero hablar de ello, por favor.** (El destino es cruel tsk, empiezo a hablar como Neji).

-Tsunami: _¡Naruto, la cena esta lista!_

[Kakashi y Mito se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre]

_-Mito:(tal vez sea nii-san)_

_-Kakashi: (Es imposible)_

[Naruto se levantó del sofá, mostrando su rostro. Causando una leve sorpresa, seguida de una leve sensación de decepción]

_-Naruto: con que shinobi, que molesto._

_-Sasuke: ¿Algún problema dobe?_

_-Kakashi: (Se parece a sensei. El pelo puede ser teñido, pero las marcas de bigote y esos ojos. Que extraño)_

-Sakura: Parece que Mito no es la única con bigotes.

-Mito: Quién eres.

-Naruto [Mirada de pocos amigos]: Es de mala educación , exigir mi nombre sin antes presentarse.

-Mito: Mito Namikaze Uzumaki , ninja de Konoha ¿Algún problema?

-Naruto: Naruto Fox. No me gustan los ninjas y ...

[Naruto, no terminó la frase. Un olor salía de la cocina, nuestro demonio parecía estar caminando a la comida en piloto automático. El equipo 7 le siguieron un poco extrañados.]

-Naruto: Ra.. ¡Ramen! ...Itadakimash!

[Naruto comenzó a devorar el plato de ramen de forma inhumana, unos segundos mas tarde paró. Debido a que todo el mundo le miraba, casi todos con la mandíbula caída y algunas con una cara sonrojada]

-Naruto: ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-Alastor: (Naruto sin ramen no es Naruto)** Esto, hermano... te has emocionado demasiado con el ramen y te recuerdo que estás en tu forma base. No hace falta que te recuerde lo que pasa.**

[Un pequeño efecto secundario de la transformación de demonio, es que si nuestro amigo se emociona mucho, le salen una orejas de Kitsune en la cabeza (a juego con el apellido Fox)].

-Kyubi: **¡Kawaii!**

-Mito: **Cállate bola de pelos.**

-Kyubi: **Pero si es la verdad y tú lo sabes. Solo digo lo que estabas pensando. Aunque noto algo raro en el.**

-Mito: **¿Crees que es Nii-san?**

-Kyubi: **No lo sé, solo noto algo extraño.**

[Si, es evidente que kyubi y Mito terminaran conversando. Debido a su entrenamiento, Mito a entrado muchas veces a su Mindscape para convencer a Kyubi, aunque con poco éxito. Hace poco que la conexión fue un poco mayor y Kyubi suele hablar a Mito solo para molestar.

Mito, tras todos estos años aun no sabe que Kyubi es una chica]

_-Naruto: Ahh!¡ Siempre pasa igual!_

_-Sasuke: el dobe es un bicho raro._

_-Naruto: El shinobi con sus estupideces..._

_-Sakura: No insultes a mi Sasuke-kun_

_-Kakashi [todos comiendo]: ¿Que tienes en nuestra contra?_

_-Naruto: Sois unos falsos, no tenéis moralidad y no digas que no. Después de todo, los shinobi os basáis en el engaño._

_-Kakashi: Hemos venido a proteger a un civil._

[Momento de silencio incómodo]

_-Inari: No luchéis contra Gato, seguramente vais a morir._

_-Sasuke: Soy un ninja de elite, nos resultará fácil._

_-Inari: No sabéis que es el sufrimiento._

_-Mito: ¡Cállate! Lo sé muy bien. Yo tengo un hermano, por mi culpa, mis padres nunca le hicieron caso. Nunca sintió el afecto de una familia, incluso se le arrebató su derecho de nacimiento ... se escapó hace 8 años y nos dimos cuenta 2 años después. ¿Qué clase de hermana soy?...[lagrimas] yo, solo quiero encontrarle y suplicarle que vuelva con nosotros._

_Quiero recuperarle y pedirle perdón._

-Alastor: **Parece que esta arrepentida.**

-Naruto: Eso me recuerda un viejo dicho... "uno no se sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

[Naruto se levanta del asiento]

_-Naruto: Me voy a dar un paseo. [Naruto sale del lugar]_

_-Sakura: ¿Que mosca le ha picado a ese idiota?_

_-Kakashi: (sospechoso) No estoy seguro, pero de todas formas mañana os voy a enseñar a caminar por los arboles sin usar manos. El nin cazador de antes era falso y me temo que Zabuza sigue con vida._

[Naruto se fue al bosque, estaba furioso por encontrarse con su pasado, recordando sus años de la infancia aunque también estaba molesto con Mito. En el fondo no la odiaba, no tenía la culpa de que todo el mundo la quisiera a ella pero aun así fue su principal motivo de sufrimiento. Podría haber hecho algo.]

-Naruto: ¡Esto es un asco! [destroza árboles usando los puños]

-Alastor: **Deberías calmarte.**

-Naruto:**¡Estoy calmado!**

[Tras unos minutos de desahogo, Naruto se quedó dormido en el bosque dejando al descubierto su colgante. Mientras en su Mindscape se podía ver a un Alastor deprimido, en su alojamiento veía una serie de imágenes de su vida en el otro mundo ]

[[A la mañana siguiente]]

[Una chica vestida con un kimono de pelo largo oscuro, caminaba por el bosque buscando hierbas medicinales para su maestro. A los pocos minutos, se encontró un terreno lleno de arboles destrozados, cráteres en el suelo... una zona devastada.]

_-Haku: (¿Que ha pasado aquí?...) [Acercándose a uno de los cráteres] (¿Un chico?)_

_[Naruto comenzó a levantar los ojos]._

_-Haku: ¿Qué haces durmiendo ahí? Puedes cogerte un resfriado._

_-Naruto: Gracias por tu preocupación (es linda), solo estaba liberando algo de estrés._

_-Haku: ¿Eres un ninja?_

_-Naruto: (todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo) No. Solo soy un demonio._

_-Haku: (¿Un apodo como el de Zabuza-sama?) Dime, ¿Por que quieres ser fuerte? Por el terreno puedo decir que has entrenado mucho._

_-Naruto: Quiero ser capaz de proteger a mis seres queridos y cumplir con una promesa._

_-Haku: Tienes razón, la verdadera fuerza se logra cuando tienes a alguien valioso._

_-Naruto: ¿Son esas hierbas medicinales?_

_-Haku: ¿Como los sabes?_

_- Naruto: Me estuve criando en un bosque , no sé de medicina pero distingo algunas plantas._

_[Un tiempo de charla amigable, Haku se despide]_

_-Haku: Por cierto, soy un chico._

_[Naruto por un momento se queda en blanco]_

_-Naruto: Claro y yo soy un unicornio de color rosa._

-Haku: ...

-Alastor: (Esto puede ser curioso). **Naruto, haz lo que yo te diga. Acércate a Haku y mírale fijamente a los ojos.**

[Haku se puso nerviosa, Naruto le había comenzado a mirar fijamente... como en un concurso de miradas]

-Alastor: (Ahora o nunca, espero no equivocarme) **Naruto, voy a dejar que tengas el doble de presupuesto para gastos en "ramen".**

[Todos sabemos la reacción de Naruto: Naruto + ramen = orejas de Kitsune.]

_-Haku [totalmente sonrojada]: ¿Son de verdad?_

-Alastor: **¡Lo sabía! Es una chica.**

-Naruto: _Si, puedes comprobarlo si quieres._

[Haku, comenzó a rascar la oreja de Naruto. Como si fuera un instinto, el demonio empezó a cerrar los ojos y... ¿ronronear? . No pasaron ni 5 segundos en los que Naruto se apartó un poco avergonzado. Alastor se reía a carcajadas]

_-Naruto: Esto... sí , me tengo que ir. Espero que le sirvan a tu amigo esas medicinas. Nos vemos Haku-chan (¿Haku-chan?)_

[Naruto partió del lugar de una forma muy veloz y cómica]

-Haku: (Que curioso es ese chico...un momento, me ha dicho -chan)

[La cabeza de Haku comenzó a ponerse roja y empezó a hacer ciertos gestos con las manos]

{

[[Konoha en ese instante]]

_-Hinata: Tengo la sensación de querer matar a alguien._

_-Kiba: ¡Hinata, Tora se escapa!_

}

* * *

[El equipo 7 estaba entrenando con el ejercicio de escalar árboles, Sasuke tenía alguna dificultad. Mito a dominaba el ejercicio gracias a su formación y estaba ya en el control del agua. Naruto ya estaba llegando a la zona, tras estar con Haku, Alastor y Naruto han estado conversando para llegar a una conclusión.]

_-Naruto: Quiero ayudar ,Gato no puede salirse con la suya. Aunque quiero algo a cambio._

_-Kakashi: ¿Qué es lo que pides?_

_-Sasuke: El dobe es un débil, no lo necesitamos._

[En ese momento, Naruto ya estaba detrás de Sasuke con un cuchillo en su garganta]

_-Naruto: Nunca subestimes a un adversario, idiota._

_-Kakashi: (Que rápido, no he notado chakra en ese desplazamiento) ¿Que es lo que quieres?_

[Naruto se acercó a Mito]

_-Naruto: Muy simple, solo es una pregunta. ¿Por qué ataco Kyubi la aldea?_

[Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Kakashi se puso en posición de batalla.]

_-Kakashi: (¿A que viene esa pregunta?)¿Como sabes que es la Jinchuriki de Kyubi?_

_-Naruto: Soy el sandaime mao. Puedo sentir su presencia._

[Esta revelación de que no era humano, les dejo mas sorprendidos aunque la reacción de Mito era diferente. No fue por que dijera que no es humano, fue por ver el colgante que llevaba puesto. ]

_-Mito: Primero respóndeme tu a una pregunta._

-Kyubi:** Que te hace pensar que te voy a decir mis motivos.**

_-Naruto: Adelante._

[Mito comenzó a llorar y se abalanzó a Naruto con un abrazo, el pelinegro estaba desprevenido y no pudo evitarlo]

_-Mito: ¿Puedes perdonarme...hermano?_

[Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron petrificados]

_-Alastor: **Parece que nos han pillado.**_

_-Naruto: ¿Cómo me has descubierto?_

-Mito: [separándose de Naruto] Tu collar, fue hecho por Satsuki.

-Kakashi: Naruto...

-Naruto [proyectando intención asesina]: _Como avises al Hokage o a su esposa sin mi consentimiento, Konoha dejará de existir._

-Kyubi: **Me cae bien el muchacho, pero no pienso hablar.**

-Mito: _Lo siento mucho, por todo lo que pasó. no hice nada para evitarlo. Lo siento hermano_

-Naruto (suspiro):_ No sé qué decir, la culpa fue principalmente de tus padres. Además, tu eres la heredera del clan. Por lo que ya no pertenezco a la familia, aunque tal vez pueda verte como una hermana. Ahora por favor, responde a mi pregunta._

-Mito:_ El kyubi no me quiere decir._

-Alastor: **Tal vez podamos usar esa técnica. Pero un enlace chakra-maryoku no dure mucho**.

_-Naruto: [sonrisa] Parece que vamos a tener que hacerle una visita._

_-Mito: ¿Cómo?_

_-Naruto: Con magia, además te presentaré a mi hermano._

_-Sasuke: La magia no existe, perdedor._

_-Naruto: Parece que no aprende..._

_[Naruto levanta el dedo índice señalando el árbol pero en dirección al cielo]_

_- Naruto: ¡Cero!_

_[Del índice salió un potente rayo de energía que desintegró la mitad del árbol]_

_-Kakashi: Que bárbaro._

_-Sakura: (ese Baka, debe enséñale a Sasuke-kun esa técnica)._

_-Naruto: Mito, siéntate... voy a entrar en tu Mindscape. No durará mucho tiempo esta técnica._

_-Mito: Esta bien, ¿puedo llamarte nii-san?_

_-Naruto: ... está bien. Pero no te hagas ilusiones de que vuelva a casa._

[Naruto y Mito se sentaron en el suelo. Naruto colocó la mano en la frente de su antigua hermana.]

* * *

[[Mindscape de Mito (igual que el de Naruto en el canon original)]]

-Naruto: Asi que este es tu Mindscape, es un poco triste.

-Mito: [poniendo morros] ¿Tú tienes uno mejor?

-Naruto: Si, hasta tengo playa.

[Una risa diabólica comenzó a salir de la jaula]

-Kyubi: Humano, ¿Por qué quieres saber de mi ataque a Konoha?

-Alastor: **Yo se lo pedí.**

[Mito y Kyubi se sorprendieron de el nuevo invitado desconocido, Alastor estaba con su traje habitual pero con la cabeza cubierta (sobrero tipo Akatsuki).

Alastor comenzó a caminar con un aura de poder, Kyubi se estaba poniendo nerviosa... cada vez estaba más cerca de la jaula

]

-Alastor: Has crecido mucho, Natsumi.

-Kyubi:¡ Como sabes mi nombre !

-Alastor: Ha pasado mucho... nee-chan[quitándose el sombrero, revelado su rostro]

[Natsumi(kyubi) tenía los ojos lacrimales]

-Natsumi: ¿Alastor? [La voz sonaba mas femenina]

-Alastor: Si.

-Mito: ¿Kyubi es una chica?

-Naruto: Has tenido a Natsumi toda tu vida y¿ no te habías dado cuenta?

[Por unos momentos, Alastor miro a Mito con una expresión triste]

-Alastor: (también se comporta igual que ella)

-Natsumi: ¿Cómo es posible? Te perdimos hace mas de 700 años, es imposible... eres humano.

-Alastor: Un portal me devoró y tras un tiempo me convertí en el rey de los demonios. Luego estuve sellado en una cueva y me encontré a Naruto. Por cierto, le convertí en un demonio y ahora forma parte de nuestra familia. Ya no soy el hermano más pequeño de la familia ja ja.

-Natsumi: Interesante.

-Naruto: Esto nii-san, ¿nee-san?... nos queda poco tiempo.

-Natsumi: ¿Ya te vas?

-Alastor: Yo voy a ser libre dentro de algún tiempo, buscare la forma de que nos reunamos todos juntos.

-Natsumi [sonriendo]: Gracias, hermanito... ataque por culpa de un genjutsu.

-Naruto: ¿Quien fue?

-Natsumi: Llevaba una máscara naranja, pero reconocí sus ojos... Madara Uchiha.

-Alastor: (me lo imaginaba) Lo pagará muy caro. [Sonrisa diabólica]

-Naruto: Bueno, esto se termina. Nii-san, siempre puedes hablar con Natsumi de forma indirecta... ¿no? Usandome a mi y a Mito.

[gotas de sudor]

-Alastor: ¡Es cierto! eres un genio.

[Naruto y Alastor desaparecieron del Mindscape]

[[Fuera]]

-Naruto: Vamos a planificar las medidas de protección. ¿Mito?

[Mito aun estaba un poco impactada por los últimos datos]

-Mito: ¿Eres de su familia?

-Naruto: Si.

-Mito: Entonces, si eres mi hermano...

-Naruto: Puede, pero ahora soy de esa familia.

-Kakashi: (De que están hablando) Esto... ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mito: No te preocupes, yo también te ayudare en tu objetivo.

- Naruto: gracias, supongo.

-Kakashi: ( me están ignorando)

[[Día siguiente:]]

[Naruto se queda en casa protegiendo a la familia de Tazuna, el equipo 7 se va al puente. La pelea es igual que en el canon hasta el punto en el que Mito libera el chakra de Natsumi.

Mito destruye los espejos de hielo y golpea a Haku rompiéndole la máscara. Justo cuando va a terminar con Haku, esta usa su técnica para hacer de escudo humano con Zabuza.]

-Kakashi: Este es tu final Zabuza, ¡Raikiri!

[El ataque nunca llegó a impactar ni en Haku ni en Zabuza]

-Naruto: Parece que he llegado a tiempo de evitar muertes innecesarias... ¿no crees?

-Haku: ¿Naruto-kun?

-Zabuza: ¿Lo conoces?

-Haku: Si, le vi ayer en el bosque.

-Kakashi: Naruto, ¿Por qué nos traicionas?

-Naruto: Yo no traiciono a nadie, solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Zabuza-san, Porque trabajáis para alguien como Gato? Haku no parece mala persona.

-Zabuza: Necesitamos el dinero para ayudar con la rebelión en Kiri. El yondaime Mizukage es un tirano que mando ejecutar a todos los usuarios con líneas de sangre.

[silencio]

-Gato: Vaya, vaya, parece que lo estas pasando mal por unos mocosos. No tenía intención de pagarte de todas formas, así que ahora que estáis cansados mis chicos acabaran con vosotros.

Las chicas sobrevivirán, podemos venderlas a un buen precio.

-Alastor: Acaba con ellos.

-Naruto: Zabuza-san, te ayudaré con el asunto de Kiri... ¿te importa que me encargue de ellos?[sonrisa marca Zaraki]

-Zabuza [sudor]: Adelante.

-Naruto: ¡Hora de jugar!

[La siguiente escena debería estar censurada, Naruto daba saltitos como una niña colegiala... los bandidos arremetían contra él. Nuestro diabólico Naruto, los golpeaba como si fueran romanos en las caricaturas de Asterix y Obelix. Dejando a un asustado Gato ]

-Zabuza: Ese chico no es humano.

-Mito: Es el rey demonio.

-Zabuza: Buen apodo.

-Mito: No es un apodo, es un demonio de verdad.

[Zabuza y Haku se quedaron en blanco]

-Gato: No me mates, te daré lo que quieras.

-Naruto: Gato, hoy vas a pagar por tus pecados. (Hermano, creo que voy a estrenarla)

-Alastor:¿ No es un poco excesivo?

-Naruto: Pero quiero usarla... a pleno nivel.

-Alastor: Haz lo que quieras.

-Naruto: _"Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna, libérate de tu prisión, que mi cuerpo y mi poder sean la espada de hielo negro que nos lleve al abismo; que ningún poder pueda detenernos, Destructora de las almas de los dioses. ¡ Ragna Blade !"_

[Todos se quedaron impresionados, de las manos de Naruto surgió una espada tan grande como la de Zabuza. Parecía echa de energía oscura y no parecía ser solida.]

-Kakashi: ¿Qué clase de ataque es este? El sharingan no lo puede copiar

-Zabuza: Impresionante.

-Haku: ¿Dijo hielo negro?

-Naruto: Este es tu final.

[el cuerpo de Gato se partió en dos]

[[Mas tarde]]

-Tazuna: Muchas gracias por todo.

-Kakashi: No hay de qué.

-Naruto: Zabuza, Haku, es el momento de marcharnos.

-Mito:¿Ya te vas?

-Naruto: Si.

-Mito: ¿volveremos a vernos?

-Alastor: Pregunta a Kakashi por los exámenes de chunin.

-Naruto: Kakashi, ¿Cuando son los exámenes de Chunin?

-Kakashi: Dentro de dos meses.

-Naruto: Esta bien, de todas formas quería visitar a Satsuki-chan.[Haku se tenso te "¿furia?"]

Por cierto como alguno de vosotros digáis que me habéis visto o de que voy a ir. Daros por muertos.

-Todos [Asustados]: ¡Sí!

-Naruto: Tazuna, utiliza este dinero para ayudar a las personas.

[Naruto entrega un cheque a Tazuna]

-Tazuna: ¡Hay muchos ceros! ¿Cómo es posible?

-Naruto: Tengo mi fuente de ingresos.

-Mito: Cuídate hermano.

-Natsumi: Seguro que les va bien.

-Naruto: Vámonos, tenemos una batalla que librar. Por cierto, Zabuza-san... he oído que es un buen espadachín. ¿Podrías enseñarme?

-Zabuza: Sera un placer.

[Naruto, Zabuza y Haku partieron por un camino y el equipo 7 por otro]

-Tsunami:¿ Cómo vamos a llamar al puente?

-Tazuna: ¿Que tal el súper puente de Tazuna?

-Inari: ¿Que tal el puente de Naruto?

-Tazuna: hummm... "el gran puente de Naruto". Suena bien.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 4.

El próximo capitulo será de los exámenes de chunin. Los sucesos en Kiri, se verán más adelante.

Haku y Zabuza vendrán en el tiempo antes de la última parte del examen.

¿Cuál será la fuente de ingresos de Naruto? ¿Qué va a pasar con Gaara?

¿Cuánta destrucción ocasionaran Haku y Satsuki?

**Próximo capitulo: regreso a Konoha**

* * *

**Nota importante: ¿Como queréis que Minato y compañía se enteren de Naruto?**

**- Lo reconozcan al verle.**

**-Kakashi fué un soplón.**

**-Naruto se revela a si mismo**

**-Se descubre de forma MUY cómica. **

**teneis 24 horas para decidir xd**


	7. regreso a Konoha

¡Hola a todos! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic.

He estado leyendo vuestros comentarios. Así que haré una mezcla de varios.

**-****VAMPIREPRINCESSM: **Casi aciertas con la fuente de ingresos, pero me has inspirado... ahora Naruto tendrá más fondos para Ramen. No te preocupes, en este cap se sabrá el misterio del dinero.

-**Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni: **no entiendo tu pregunta sobre Mito.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Regreso a Konoha.

[[Konoha: Día antes de los exámenes chunin]]

[Era una bonita tarde en Konoha, los exámenes genin estaban en la esquina y muchos equipos de otras aldeas habían venido para participar. En la puerta, podemos ver a unos perezosos Izumo y Kotetsu en su vigilancia. Como no, estaban muy aburridos. Pero para fortuna o des fortuna para ellos, un nuevo visitante está acercándose a la puerta. Para sorpresa de ellos, el individuo en cuestión era un pelinegro, con marcas de bigote y una cara muy parecida a Minato]

_-Kotetsu: Por favor, indique su nombre para el registro y su motivo para entrar. Si es por negocios, unos ambu le acompañaran al despacho del hokage._

_-Naruto: Naruto Fox, he venido para participar en los exámenes de chunin._

_-Izumo: No veo al resto de tu equipo, ¿De qué aldea eres?._

_-Naruto: No pertenezco a ninguna aldea en particular. Voy por libre._

_-Kotetsu: Con que un ronin, ¿Estás seguro? Los ronin, sobre todo tan jóvenes no suelen sobrevivir. Además necesitas una recomendación._

[Los ronin suelen participar para dar publicidad, no para el rango]

_-Naruto:... Traigo una, de parte de la godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi._

_-Kotetsu: ¿Cómo es posible?_

_-Naruto [con su sonrisa diabólica]: Ayudé a despertar de una ilusión a cierto Kage. _

[Tragaron saliva]

_-Izumo: Esto... voy a llamar a un ambu para que te acompañe, joven shinobi._

_-Naruto: No hace falta, primero voy a visitar a unos conocidos._

[Naruto comenzó a caminar, para luego detenerse]

-Naruto: Y no soy un shinobi.

* * *

[[Momentos más tarde]]

-Mito: ¡Suelta a Konohamaru!

-Kankuro: No primero sin enseñarle primero una lección.

[ Nos encontramos con una disputa. Sakura, Mito y Satsuki estaban intentando ayudar al nieto del difunto sandaime Hokage. A manos de dos ninjas desconocidos, el varón que tenía preso a Konohamaru iba vestido de negro, con pintura de guerra y con un objeto envuelto en vendas en su espalda. La joven, tiene el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos verdes azulado . Su vestimenta consta de un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas con una cinta roja en la cintura sobre una camisa de rejilla y lleva rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda.]

-_Temari: Déjalo Kankuro, antes de que Gaara aparezca._

[Como si hubiera sido llamado, el sujeto, Gaara, apareció en una rama]

_-Gaara: Kankuro, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

[Gaara tiene la piel pálida y cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color rojo ladrillo. Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro. Las pupilas de sus ojos son en su mayoría invisibles. No tiene cejas. Tiene dos características muy notables en su apariencia externa :Párpados ennegrecidos y el kanji "amor" en su frente. Kankuro soltó al chico.]

_-Kankuro: Gaara yo solo..._

_-Gaara[con tono amenazador]: Cállate ahora mismo, o te mato. No estamos aquí para juegos._

_[mirando a los konoha-nin] Siento las molestias. Vámonos._

_-Sakura: Esperad. Vosotros sois de suna. ¿Que estáis haciendo aquí?_

_-Temari: ¿Es que vivís debajo de una piedra? estamos por el examen a chunin._

[Los tres ninjas de suna se alejaron de escena, detrás de las chicas. Un pelinegro apareció.]

_-Naruto: Y yo que tenía ganas de jugar..._

[Las tres genin y el niño se dieron la vuelta. Mito sonrió y se abalanzo en "otro" abrazo]

_-Mito: ¡Has venido! _

_-Satsuki: ¿Lo conoces? ¿Dónde está Sakura? [Había desaparecido]_

_-Naruto: [Separándose de Mito con una expresión triste/cómica] ¿Es que no me reconoces Satsuki-chan?._

_-Satsuki: Na.. ¿Naruto?_

_-Naruto: El único, ¿Cómo has..._

[Naruto no pudo terminar la frase, no se esperaba otro abrazo. Naruto, puso una cara sonriente.]

_-Satsuki: Te he echado de menos .. Naruto-kun_

{

* * *

[[Kiri en ese instante]]

-Mei: ¡Atención, todos a cubierto!

[La plaza central de la villa de la niebla se estaba congelando, en el centro una Haku enfurecida]

_-Haku: Ganas de matar aumentando._

_-Zabuza: Cálmate Haku... Mira este conejito [Zabuza saca el conejo que usa para los cambiazos] ¿No querrás que se asuste?_

}

* * *

[[Vuelta a Konoha]]

_- Naruto: Me alegro de volver a verte. _

_-Alastor: __**Hermanito, alguien nos observa.**_

_-Mito: ¿Cómo has estado nii-san?_

-Naruto: Bien, por ahora llámame sandaime o Naruto. ¿Qué tal si vamos al puesto de Ramen?[Mientras se colocaba una máscara como la de Kakashi]

-Natsumi: **Creo que quiere mantener su identidad en secreto. Además creo que es mejor salir de esta zona, detecto malas vibraciones de alguien por aquí cerca.**

_-Konohamaru: Mito-nee, ¿ Por qué le has llamado..._

[Mito cierra la boca de Konohamaru]

_-Mito: Mantenlo en secreto por favor. _

_-Konohamaru: Si jefa._

[Un kunai tri-punta aparece delante de ellos. No pasó un instante en el que apareció Minato en un intento de aparición cool. Minato parecía tener una sonrisa forzada]

* * *

{Retroceso en el tiempo: Unos minutos antes}

[Minato se había tomado un descanso para dar un paseo con su querida esposa Kushina.]

_-Kushina: Mañana son los exámenes de chunin._

_-Minato: Si_

_-Kushina: Me hubiera gustado ver a Naruto participar._

_-Minato[bajando la cabeza]: A mí también._

[Al poco de caminar vieron a su hija teniendo una disputa con los suna-nin]

_-Kushina: ¿Debemos ayudar?_

_-Minato: No lo sé, que no quiero que Mito piense que la sobreprotegemos. Además, parece que se van._

[Minato y Kushina se habían relajado, estaban lejos para poder escuchar pero si para ver... en ese momento apareció un pelinegro detrás de las chicas. Entonces vieron como su hija se abalanzó sobre él]

_-Minato: ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¡Como se atreve! [Modo padre súper protector activado]_

_-Kushina: No lo sé, pero parece que nuestra hijita le tiene aprecio._

_-Minato: Eso es lo que más me enfada._

[Entonces vieron la reacción de la chica Uchiha, Minato estaba al borde del ataque de nervios]

_-Minato: ¡Sera desgraciado! ¿A dos bandas? Yo me lo cargo._

_-Kushina: No crees que te estás pasando, dijiste de no sersobreprotec..._

[Minato sacó de golpe su kunai especial y utilizó el hiraishin. Dejando a Kushina enfadada marchando dirección al próximo "escenario del crimen".]

_-Kushina: Es que no aprende_

* * *

{volvemos a la actualidad}

-_Minato: Hola hijita, ¿Qué tal? ¿Quién es este chico tan amable?_

-Alastor: **creo que ha malinterpretado los abrazos. ¡Qué divertido!.**

-Mita_: ¡Papa! Esto..._

-Kushina: _¡Minato-Baka! [Golpe en la cabeza] Disculpa la grosería de mi marido. Soy Kushina, la madre de Mito._

-Minato: Pero es que...

[Un aura tenebrosa broto de Naruto, en un acto instintivo nuestro demonio alzó su brazo... atrapando al vuelo un borrón negro. Ese borrón negro resultó ser Tora. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo fácil que atrapo al condenado gato]

-Naruto: Gatito, gatito ... ¿Que debería hacer contigo?

-Minato: (Este tipo ha atrapado a Tora como si nada y esos ojos... no mi hijita no puede estar con alguien tan terrorífico) Es Tora, se habrá ...escapado de casa.

_-Kushina: (Mi hija le gusta...¿ un chico salvaje?)_

_-Naruto: Ya veo. [Mirando al gato con una mirada siniestra] Tus dueños estarán preocupados, ¿Qué tal si regresas y no te vuelves a escapar?_

[El gato, como si fuera un "perrito" obediente, marcho sin decir nada]

_-Konohamaru: ¡Sorprendente!_

_-Kushina: (No puede ser)_

_-Naruto: Si me disculpan Hokage y Kushina. Mito-san , Satsuki-chan y yo nos vamos a tomar algo... Konohamaru si quieres puedes venir._

_-Minato [Estaba procesando datos]: pe-pe-pero._

_[Naruto y compañía se alejaban , nuestro demonio lanzó de espaldas una carpeta]_

_-Naruto: Esa es una copia de candidatura para el examen a chunin. Ya nos veremos._

[Los jóvenes ya se habían marchado, Minato miró el documento para saber quién era el infame chico... para su sorpresa solo estaba el apellido.]

_-Kushina: ¿Fox?... un ronin?_

_-Minato: Tengo que averiguar quién es ese muchacho._

_-Kushina[modo cabreada]: Cariño, tenemos que hablar..._

* * *

[[Tienda de Ichiraku: Local regentado por Teuchi y su hija Ayame]]

_-Teuchi: Hola chicos... ¿Qué vais a pedir?_

_-Naruto: Pedid lo que queráis, hoy invito yo._

_-Ayame: ¿Estás seguro señor? Creo que no conoce a Mito._

_-Naruto: Usted no me conoce a mí, señorita._

[momentos de decisión]

_-Konohamaru: Un ramen de cerdo._

_-Satsuki: lo mismo._

_-Mito: 10 Tazones de miso ramen._

_-Naruto: Los mismo que Mito... pero que sean 20 tazones, no tengo mucha hambre._

[Caída de todos al estilo anime]

_-Ayame: Aquí tenéis._

_-Naruto: [quitándose la máscara y surgiéndole sus orejas]¡ A comer!_

[Satsuki se quedo roja al ver las orejas de Naruto]

_-Satsuki: ¿Son de verdad?_

_-Naruto: (Esto me recuerda a algo) Si, puedes comprobarlo si quieres._

_[Satsuki fue a tocar la oreja, pero noto como si alguien fuera a matarla. Así que decidió no tocar.]_

_-Satsuki: No hace falta, son muy ...lindas._

[[Tras una buena comilona]]

_-Teuchi: Señor, aquí tienes la cuenta._

_[Naruto mira la nota y sonríe. Coge su cartera y saca un fajo de billetes.]_

_-Naruto: Su ramen tiene un gran sabor y el precio es inmejorable. Quédese con el cambio._

_-Mito: ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero?_

_-Naruto: Ya te lo dije, tengo varias fuentes de ingresos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, os he traído un regalo._

_[Naruto les entrega a Mito y Satsuki un par de libros... en el mindscape los ojos de Natsumi se abren como platos]_

-Natsumi: **Mito, mira el nombre del autor. ¡Es de otaku_shadow!**

[En efecto, durante el último año un escritor conocido como el otaku_shadow empezó a publicar varios libros. Llegando a competir en ventas contra la serie Icha Icha]

_-Satsuki: Que extraño, "Fushigi yuugi" ...no me suena este título._

_-Naruto: Es por que aun no lo he publicado._

_-Natsumi/Mito/Satsuki [con estrellas en los ojos]: ¿Eres Otaku_shadow?_

[Naruto comenzó a reir]

_-Naruto: Sí y no. Yo los escribo, pero es Alastor el que me dicta lo que hay que escribir._

-Natsumi [derramando lagrimas de felicidad]: **Eres un genio hermanito**. **Aun recuerdo la saga de Higurashi.**

-Alastor: ( ¡En este mundo no hay derechos de autor! Ahora soy dueño de todo manga y anime de mi mundo... muahaha) **Que se puede decir, tengo mucha imaginación.**

-Naruto: Bueno, va siendo hora de buscar un sitio para dormir.

-Satsuki: [modo Hinata] Naruto-kun, esto... puedes venir a mi casa... si quieres.

-Mito: (Buena jugada Satsuki) [Mito estaba realizando la nice guy pose]

-Naruto: Claro, si quieres podemos charlar durante la noche y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

[Naruto hablaba de forma inocente, sin darse cuenta de las malas interpretaciones. Satsuki casi se desmaya de lo roja que se había puesto. Mito estaba en duda si golpearle o animarlos y Alastor...]

-Alastor: (Este chico... a veces es muy ingenuo).

[Cada grupo se fue a su correspondiente casa. Mañana sería un día largo, los exámenes.]

[[Kiri]]

[Haku estaba sujetando con fuerza un peluche con la ¿forma de Naruto?, tenía una expresión muy malévola]

-Haku: Naruto-Kun, espérame...kukuku. Pronto iremos a verte.

* * *

Así termina el capítulo de hoy. Las cosas se van a poner interesantes. La que le esperan a Naruto y Minato.

Al menos ya sabemos de dónde saca el dinero.

En el próximo capítulo: **exámenes de chunin.**

**_Ahora mi rápida pregunta:_**

**¿Cuándo preferís que Gaara/shukaku descubra a Alastor?:**

**-Durante la invasión (el orden de los combates como en el canon)**

**-Durante la primera ronda: Gaara vs rock lee.**

**-Ronda: Naruto vs Gaara. (Abierto con público + Revelación de identidad).**

Tenéis otras 24/48 h .Nos vemos!


	8. examenes de chunin

¡Hola a todos! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic.

Antes que nada, gracias por vuestros comentarios.

Para futuras dudas, en esta historia Sasuke aprende el chidori antes de los exámenes

Este va a ser un capítulo corto, pero no os preocupéis. Estoy preparando algo bueno. Considerad este capítulo como el preludio.

Esta semana voy a estar ocupado, así que el siguiente cap saldrá el viernes (intentare antes)

Capítulo 6: Exámenes de chunin

* * *

[Era una bonita mañana en Konoha, todos había dormido plácidamente... bueno todos no. Minato no había dormido en toda la noche, pensando en el criminal que quería quitarle a su hija. Por otro lado, Naruto... tuvo que aguantar a Sasuke durante la cena. Luego durante la noche ,cuando se acercó a Satsuki para charlar, esta "pareció" enfermar ya que para el punto de nuestro demonio estaba roja y fue entonces cuando tocó el hombro de la Uchiha, provoca el desmayo de esta. Naruto la tapó y se fue a la sala de invitados, triste de no haber podido hablar. Ya estaba lejos para no poder escuchar a una Satsuki murmurando cosas en sueños sobre "formar" una familia.

Naruto se había levantado temprano para realizar su entrenamiento matutino, había que estar listo teniendo en cuenta que hoy eran los exámenes chunin. Dejó una nota, en la que comunicaba a Satsuki que la esperaba en la zona del examen.]

[[Sala pre-examen]]

-Alastor: **¿Naruto, qué tal vas con la técnica?**

-Naruto : **Genial, pronto empezaremos con la primera etapa... ¿Pero a qué viene tanta prisa?**

-Alastor: (No digas que Mito se parece a Laila) **Digamos que quiero dejarte algo de intimidad, de todas formas parece que los equipos de Mito y Satsuki acaban de entrar**.

[El equipo 7 y 13 se reunieron con el resto de los novatos de la promoción, en ese momento un peli plateado apareció ante los novatos]

_-Kabuto: Hola, soy Yakushi kabuto ¿Este es vuestro primer examen a chunin? Son difíciles._

_-Sakura: ¿En serio?_

_-Kabuto: Si este es mi séptimo intento._

_-sasuke: Perdedor. Eso significa que eres un inútil._

_-Kabuto: Pero gracias a eso, tengo recolectada mucha información. ¿Queréis saber de alguien? [revelando un mazo de cartas]_

_-Sasuke: Rock lee, Gaara y Naruto Fox._

[Kabuto aplica chakra sobre tres cartas]

-Kabuto veamos:

*Rock lee: Konoha nin. Está en el equipo de Gai junto a Neji y Tenten. Su habilidad en taijutsu es muy elevada. 30 misione de rango C

*Gaara: Suna nin Hijo del Kazekage, forma equipo con sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro. Habilidades desconocidas. 5 misiones de rango D, 10 rango C y ¡ 5 de rango B! y lo más sorprendente es que las hizo sin un rasguño.

*Naruto Fox: Es un ronin, apareció hace apenas unos meses. Sus habilidades en global son desconocidas aunque se dice que Zabuza le ha enseñado algo de kenjutsu. Se hace llamar sandaime Mao... curioso apodo. No ha completado misiones oficiales pero...

[Kabuto se detuvo, todos vieron como la cara de Kabuto se palideció]

-Kabuto[gritando]: Increíble, según mis fuentes ¡Derrotó al yondaime Mizukage el solo!

[La sala entera se quedo gélida, todos pensaban en lo mismo: porque un tipo tan fuerte tenía que estar en su examen. a todo esto, nuestro pelinegro se acerco al grupo.]

-Naruto: Disculpe señor, pero sus datos están equivocados.

[Toda la sala suspiró]

-Naruto: Lo de Mao no es un apodo... es mi rango.

[Casi la mitad de concursantes se marcharon... estaban aterrados. Solo el quipo de Suna, y algunos equipos de Konoha se quedaron. De los que se había quedado, la mayoría de Konoha pensaron que era broma... para otros bueno...]

_-Gaara: (Quiero matarle para probar mi existencia) Madre quiere su sangre._

_-Kankuro: (Lo que nos faltaba)_

_-Satsuki: (¿Naruto-kun es un rey? )_

_-Shikamaru:(Problemático)_

_-Sakura:( ¡Sasuke-Kun debería ser rey!)_

[Pero había cosas peores procedentes del equipo de Hyuga y Satsuki... un par con cejas inhumanas]

_-Rock Lee: ¿Has oído primo?_

_-Rock Ken: ¡Si, tenemos un digno rival! _

_-Rock lee:¡ Nuestras llamas de la juventud están ardientes!_

_-Rock ken:¡Lee!_

_-Rock lee:¡Ken!_

_-Rock ken:¡Lee!_

_-Rock lee:¡Ken!_

_-Rock ken:¡Lee!_

_-Rock lee:¡Ken!_

[Un paisaje con puesta de sol y música barata había aparecido. Todos intentaban eliminar el infame genjutsu, pero era imposible. Sasuke activó su sharingan para disiparlo, pero en vez de eso lo memorizó]

-Naruto:** Me mentiste, dijiste que sería inmune a genjutsu.**

-Alastor: **Te dije que todos salvo uno... este y me temo que puede ser peor.**

-Naruto: **Estas bromeando ¿no?**

-Alastor:** ...**

-Naruto: **Kami sé que soy un demonio, pero por favor ten piedad. ¡Que algo suceda!**

[Como si hubiera sido obra celestial, apareció Ibiki. Encargado del primer examen]

_-Ibiki: (¿Donde está todo el mundo?) Pensaba que había más gente._

_-Ino: Todos se asustaron al saber de ese tipo [señalando a Naruto]_

_-Ibiki: (Este chico... ¿Es el infame que me ha comentado Minato?) Va a comenzar el primer examen._

[Por desgracia para el examinador, solo quedaban 21 participantes si no incluía a los chunin para la prueba... muy pocos en comparación a los 300 apuntados, los cuales se reducirán a unos 60. Tenían que reestructurar las pruebas.

La primera parte del examen, consistía en una serie de preguntas difíciles. Imposibles para un genin, el objetivo era copiar. La décima pregunta consistía en una prueba de voluntad, en la que todos pasaron.]

_-Naruto: __**Odio los exámenes.**_

_-Ibiki: (impresionante, todos lo han logrado... aunque haya que hacer cambios) Felicitaciones por pasar el primer examen solo tengo que añadir..._

[Cómo ya es rutina, solo hace falta decir que Anko realizó su típica entada]

_-Anko: Soy vuelta examinadora, la inigualable Anko Mitarashi._

_-Ibiki: Esto, Anko... (como se lo digo) ya no es necesaria tu intervención. Hay pocos nin_

_-Anko: ¿Cómo? [lagrimas de anime] Has sido muy cruel en tu examen._

_-Ibiki [negando con la cabeza]: No fui yo, aparecer ese chico intimidó al resto de los participantes. [señalando a un Naruto que de una sonrisa libre de toda maldad a una expresión que asustaría a cualquiera.]_

_-Anko: Interesante ku,ku,ku._

_-Satsuki: ¡Deja a Naruto-Kun !_

[Ibiki tuvo que ir rápidamente a hablar con el Kage, debido al bajo número de participantes, la prueba del bosque tuvo que ser retirada para pasar a los combates. Esto provocó un gran revuelo, pero como era muy temprano y los invitados de otras zonas habían llegado. Los combate se realizarían la misma tarde]

_-Ibiki: Antes de ir al estadio os daremos una serie de números para determinar el orden de los combates._

[Todos cogieron sus correspondientes números, el orden quedó así:

-Naruto Fox vs Gaara

-Sasuke vs Kankuro

-Rock Ken vs Rock Lee

-Temar vs Tenten

-Choji vs Shino

-Satsuki vs Mito

-Himura vs Kiba- vs Shikamaru ]

-Alastor: **Eso va a ser divertido**

[[Konoha arena hora del torneo]]

[El estadio estaba abarrotado a pesar de que se había adelantado fechas.

Esta ocasión era especial, en el palco del Kage no estaban únicamente el Hokage y su esposa. También estaba el kazekage, el raikage y la nueva mizukage... Kakashi hatake y Jiraiya también estaba ahí.

El kazekage estaba bastante silencioso, como si estuviera pensando: "estoy jodido". La mizukage estaba emocionada y el Raikage un poco cabreado. Tras un largo discurso el hokage dio inicio al torneo ]

_-Mei: Bonito discurso._

_-Minato: Gracias, lo escribió Kushina._

_[En las gradas estaba el proctor Hayate]_

_-Hayate: [tos] ¿Podrían bajar el señor Fox y Gaara?_

_[Gaara apareció en un remolino de arena pero Naruto no aparecía]_

_-Hayate: ¿Señor Fox?_

_-Minato: (Parece que ese tipo se a acobardado je je)_

_[De pronto una gran niebla surgió en el estadio y una gran voz comenzó a hablar]_

_- Naruto: "Soy el sandaime Mao, el mundo es mi territorio .Mi labor es castigar lo que considero injusto y culpad a Kami si os topáis en mi camino. Pues no tendréis salvación._

_Mi nombre... Naruto Fox"_

_[básicamente, una buena entrada]_

_-Minato: [furioso] Maldita sea, se cree que es bueno haciendo apariciones._

_-Kakashi: Es mejor no enfadarle._

_-Minato: ¿Lo conoces?_

_-Kakashi :(sudando balas) bueno yo, lo vimos en la misión de Tazuna y él, el..._

_-Kushina: ¿Qué más?_

_-Kakashi: El es..._

_-Minato: ¿El es?_

_-Kakashi: Tu hijo._

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Reunión

Para los curiosos, el sonido y kabuto se han retirado debido a los acontecimientos. Es demasiado peligroso tener a un Ronin que puede lucha a favor de Konoha en la invasión y orochimaru es obvio que lo pasa mal. Se ha quedado sin la oportunidad de marcar a Sasuke y en vez de lidiar con un Kage, ahora son tres.


	9. 7 Reunion

¡Hola a todos! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic.

Este puede ser el principio del fin

_-hablando_

-(pensamiento)

**-conversación de mente**

-[Generalmente narrador]

* * *

**Capítulo 7 : Reunión**

_-Kakashi: Tu hijo._

_._

_-Todos: ¿¡Qué!? _

_-Minato: No, no puede ser... _

[Interiormente estaba más calmado por que no estaba por su hija ya que era su hermano]

_-Kushina: hijo..._

_-Kakashi: Por favor, no digáis nada a Naruto. [súplica]_

_-Minato: ¿Por qué? Es nuestro hijo._

_-Kakashi: En la misión del puente me dijo que si relevaba su identidad sin su consentimiento, destruiría Konoha en un instante. [Citando como un robot]_

_-Jiraiya: Eso es imposible._

_-Mei: Si es posible. Además es el motivo por el que te hice venir Raikage, con tus jinchurikis._

[En diferentes zonas, podíamos ver en una a Haku ,Zabuza y Yagura. En la otra a Yugito y Killer Bee]

_-Raikage: ¿Qué tiene que ver el chico con los Jinchuriki?_

_-Mei: No lo sé con exactitud. Pero gracias a él, la rebelión terminó... el solo gano... a Yagura en su forma biju._

[Todos se quedaron impresionados]

-_Raikage: ¡Imposible!_

-Orochimaru: (tal vez pueda usarlo para destruir la hoja).

_-Kushina:[poniendo la mano en el corazón] ¿Crees que nos perdonara? _

_-Minato: Si lo ha hecho con Mito, tal vez también a nosotros..._

_[[De vuelta a la arena]]_

-Gaara: Madre quiere Sangre.

_-Naruto: [sacando un cubo y pala] Vaya, y yo que quería jugar a los castillos de arena._

_[Gaara arremete contra Naruto usando la arena, como si fuera un juego Naruto esquiva sin ningún problema con las manos en los bolsillos. Cada vez se movía más rápido.]_

_-Rock Lee: ¡Que rapidez, sus llamas de la juventud están full!_

-Sasuke: (Ese poder debería pertenecer a la élite)

_-Satsuki/Haku: ¡Animo Naruto-kun!_

[En ese momento, Satsuki y Haku se miraron en la distancia... este podía ser el inicio de la destrucción. Por suerte, su atención fue llamada por un grito en el estadio. Naruto había golpeado a Gaara con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangrar, de no ser por su piel secundaria de arena, el golpe podía haber sido fatal]

_-Gaara: ¿Sangre?... es ¡Mi sangre!_

_-Temari: Esto no es bueno._

_-Kankuro: Va a perder el control._

_-Naruto: (Ya es casi el momento)_

[El cuerpo de Gaara empezó a cubrirse de arena en una forma de mini Shukaku]

-Gaara/Shukaku :¡ Te voy a matar!

[Naruto comenzó a reír como un psicótico, la gente pensaba que estaba loco.]

-Naruto: Lo siento, pero antes de reclamar mi vida. Tal vez te interese ver algo.

-Natsumi: **Estoy va ser interesante, Shukaku aparte de mi y de Matatabi fuimos los más afectados por su desaparición... su ansia de sangre surgió ese día.**

-Alastor: **Ha llegado el momento.**

[Naruto comienza a realizar un cantico, poco a poco su sombra aumenta de tamaño. Todos estaban en confusión, una voz surgió en el aire]

_-Alastor: Parece que tienes problemas de autocontrol, tal vez sea de familia, nee-chan_

_-Gaara/Shukaku: ¿Qué diablos?_

[La sombra empezó a tomar forma, Naruto empezó a hablar con un tono elevado de voz]

-Naruto: Pueblo de Konoha, os presento a mi sensei y hermano, el nidaime Mao... Alastor Fox.

[La sombra terminó de formarse mostrando a un "liberado" Alastor, seguía con la misma ropa y tenía una expresión alegre.]

_-Alastor: "Parece que por ahora estoy al 50% de potencia..." Ha sido un tiempo largo._

_-Shukaku/Gaara: ¡Es imposible! Todos te buscamos, incluso Rikudo. _

_-Alastor: Pues sigo aquí, ya hablaremos luego. Aun tienes un combate pendiente con nuestro hermano pequeño antes de la reunión familiar... te recomiendo que te emplees a fondo ja ja ja._

[Alastor marchó al palco de los participantes dejando al público en silencio, todos rezaban para que fuera un tipo de broma macabra]

[[Desde las gradas]]

-Matatabi: **El cachorro está de vuelta**

-Yugito: **¿Lo conoces?**

-Matatabi: **Es nuestro hermano pequeño**

-Yugito: **¿Es un biju?**

-Matatabi: **No, o al menos no lo era. La última vez que le vi fue hace mas de 700 años.**

[[Palco de los Kage]]

_-Minato: ¿Qué es esto? _

_-Jiraiya: No lo sé, nunca había oído hablar de un Alastor entre los biju._

_-Mei: Al parecer, por lo que oí ,creció con los biju bajo las enseñanzas de Rikudo._

_-Kushina: ¡Pero eso fue hace cientos de años! _

-Orochimaru: (ku,ku,ku debe saber el secreto de la inmortalidad)

[[En el combate]]

_-Naruto: ¿Que tal un poco de diversión?_

-Gaara: [vuelta a la forma normal] _Madre esta confusa._

-Naruto: _¿Madre? ... entonces eres mi sobrino, vamos a pasarlo bien_ [Sonrisa Zaraki]

-Alastor [lagrimas de anime]: _Le he enseñado bien._

[Gaara comenzó a lanzar shurikens de arena sin parar. Esta vez Naruto, simplemente se quedó en el sitio]

-Naruto: (No debo usarlo, es de la familia... pero el es que ... ¡no!)

[Justo en el momento en el que los shuriken golpearían el cuerpo del demonio, este desapareció de la vista. Todos miraban, el estadio pero no lo encontraban.]

_-Gaara: No te escondas._

_-Naruto: ¡Aquí arriba_!

[Naruto estaba flotando en el aire, todos estaban asombrados. Gaara comenzó a formar su escudo/cúpula de arena supuestamente invencible.]

_-Temari: Esto no va bien._

_-Kankuro: ¿Para nuestro hermano o para el otro?_

_-Temari: Para todos. Mira la sonrisa de ese tipo._

[Naruto parecía feliz, muy feliz]

_-Naruto [voz alta]: ¡Sí! eso parece muy resistente, seguro que ahora puede sobrevivir._

_-Alastor: Creo que es mejor ponerse a cubierto._

_-Sasuke: ¿Por qué debemos hacerte caso ?_

_-Alastor: Se que va a usar... maldita sea, tengo que crear una barrera o Konoha será destruida. El mejor punto para realizarla es en ese palco_

[[Palco Kage]]

_-Jiraiya: ¿Qué se propone el chico?_

_-Mei: Nada bueno, tal vez... no, no esta tan loco... mierda._

[De un destello aparece Alastor]

_-Minato: TU_

_-Alastor: Charlas luego, tengo una barrera que crear en tiempo record._

_-Kakashi: ¿Una barrera?_

_-Alastor: Si queréis no la invoco y Konoha desaparece del mapa._

_-Raikage: No existe un jutsu así, lo único sería una biju dama._

_-Mei: ¿ Entonces, es esa técnica?_

-Alastor: Si. [Se pone unas gafas de sol]

_-Minato: ¿Qué técnica?_

[[Con Naruto]]

-Naruto:

_"__Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre que fluye, enterrado en la corriente del tiempo, bajo tu sagrado nombre ahora juro a la oscuridad, por el poder que vos y yo poseemos que todos los estúpidos que se enfrentan ante mí sean destruidos"_

**MATA DRAGONES!**

[De las manos de Naruto salió una poderosa ráfaga de energía carmesí que impactó directamente a la defensa de Gaara causando una gran explosión. Para la suerte del público, la barrera se activo a tiempo. Cuándo el humo se disipó, la zona de batalla era ahora un enorme cráter con un Gaara apenas consciente.]

[[Palco Kage]]

-_Alastor: Justo a tiempo_. (¿Por qué nadie hacía esto por mi? Siempre tenía que huir para evitar pagar daños)

_-Raikage: Qué técnica más devastadora._

_-Alastor: Obvio es el conjuro mata dragones. [mirando a Jiraiya] Por fin nos encontramos, mi rival._

-Jiraiya: ¿Rival? [Atemorizado] Si te acabo de ver por primera vez.

-Kushina: Además, si tú has adiestrado a Naruto... Jiraiya no puede ganar.

-Alastor: ¿Quién dijo que era en el ámbito de combate? [pausa de misterio] Yo soy el verdadero Otaku-shadow y mi próximo libro aplastará a la saga Icha Icha.

[desaparece dejando a Jiraiya traumatizado. Minato y el resto del público quedo en silencio]

-Proctor: Ganador... Naruto Fox.

[El público estalló en aplausos, Naruto cogió a Gaara y lo entregó al servicio médico. Hecho esto, Naruto se fue al palco de participantes como si nada hubiera pasado. Casi todos estaban en una esquina... casi todos se replanteaban si permanecer en el examen]

_-Sakura: ¡Te has cargado la zona!_

_-Sasuke: ¡Enséñame esa técnica! _

_-Satsuki: Buen trabajo Naruto-kun._

_-Naruto: gracias._

_-Rock lee/Rock Ken: ¡ Sus llamas son ardientes!_

-Natsumi: **Mito, pregúntale como ha salido Alastor.**

_-Mito: Esto nii...Naruto, ¿Cómo has liberado a tu hermano?_

_-Naruto: Es una técnica que estamos desarrollando, temporalmente solo tiene acceso a la mitad de su poder. Tenemos la intención de usar la técnica con todos los biju una vez que este perfeccionada. Aunque para el caso de los biju es diferente._

_-Mito: ¿A qué te refieres? [extrañada]_

_-Naruto: Esta técnica fue planificada para conservar mi cuerpo demoníaco una vez que nos separamos, en el caso del biju. Tal vez tengáis el mismo poder que el biju tras la extracción aunque son simples suposiciones._

-Natsumi: **Pronto seré libre**

_-Minato: ¡Atención Konoha! debido a los daños en el estadio, debemos aplazar la prueba hasta que la zona este reparada._

[Poco a poco el estadio se vació. Haku y Zabuza fueron al palco de participantes]

_-Zabuza: Buen espectáculo gaki._

_-Naruto: Ha sido breve pero intenso._

_-Haku: ¡Naruto Kun! _

_-Naruto: ¿Qué hay Haku-chan?_

[Pausa]

_-Satsuki: Naruto-kun... ¿Quién es esta?_

[Como si el mundo fuera a ser destruido, las miradas de las damas chocaba con una fuerza tremenda. Haku parecía desprender la forma de un dragón de hielo y Satsuki un tigre de fuego.]

_-Naruto: Satsuki-chan te presento a Haku-chan._

_-Haku: ¿Satsuki?_ ( Maldición es la amiga de la infancia de mi Naruto, tal vez... )

{{**Película mental de Haku en 3, 2, 1 ...**

[decorado lleno de rosas y corazones]

_-Naruto: Satsuki-chan_

_-Satsuki: Naruto-kun_

_-Naruto: Satsuki-chan_

_-Satsuki: Naruto-kun_

-Naruto: _Te quiero_

-Satsuki:_ Y yo a ti_

[Se dan un beso y comienza escena censura...]

Rápida desconexión de la película mental }}

-Haku:[Usando el terrible dedo acusador] _¡Eres mi enemiga!_

-Naruto: [Con la mano tapándose la cara] _Esto no puede ir a mejor._

[La compañía del pelinegro se dirigió a la salida cuando se toparon con Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Kakashi, A y Mei. Orochimaru se había escabullido para, bueno es obvio... Kushina estaba con lágrimas en el rostro, esto no le gustó a Naruto.]

_-Kushina: Hijo mío. Has vuelto_

[Naruto bajó la cabeza, ensombreciendo el rostro, sus ojos parecían brillar (Imagina los maestros de Kenichi) ]

_-Naruto: ¿Quien te lo ha dicho?_

[Mei y A usaron el dedo acusador, señalando a un Kakashi que estaba sudando como una ametralladora. La respuesta era obvia.]

_-Naruto: Ya veo... parece que hay que dar una lección [Los ojos brillaron con más intensidad._

* * *

Fin del capítulo

.

Ahora vuestra opinión:

**¿Cómo va a comportarse Naruto con su antigua familia? **

**¿Qué le ha pasado a Kakashi? **

**¿Qué sucederá entre Haku y Satsuki?**

**¿Qué hay de Mikoto? y por último: ¿Cuantas deudas debe Alastor en el otro lado?**

Pronto el pasado de Alastor volverá para atormentarle.

.

**Próximo capítulo**: **Búsqueda del perdón y combate juvenil **... YOSH! ya os lo imagináis.


	10. capítulo 8: Búsqueda del perdón y comba

Últimamente tengo varias cosas a la vez y no había podido escribir hasta hoy.

En primer lugar, tengo que decir gracias por vuestros comentarios y no os preocupéis... dentro de poco habrá un alto el fuego entre Haku y la Uchiha.

_-hablando_

-(pensamiento)

**-conversación de mente**

-[Generalmente narrador]

.

"No poseo los derechos de Naruto"

* * *

**capítulo 8**: **Búsqueda del perdón y combate juvenil **

_-Naruto: Espero que hayas aprendido la lección_

[Podemos ver a un Kakashi en el suelo totalmente magulladlo, de su boca parecía estar su alma en un debate de permanecer o salir del cuerpo, el resto del grupo estaba con una gota de sudor. Solo han pasado 5 segundos del comienzo del castigo del soplón. Sakura y Sasuke se habían marchado para evitar confrontaciones al ver una escena del tal violencia que me sentía obligado a censurar. Haku estaba embobada de ver como ejecutaba un castigo su querido Naruto]

_-Zabuza: Ja, ja , ja debería tomar una fotografía._

_-Mito: Nii-san, ¿No crees que te has pasado?_

_-Naruto: Pero si me he contenido... [Mirando a los lados]( ¿Dónde estará Alastor?)_

[Naruto empezó a caminar hacia delante en la búsqueda de su hermano mayor, cuando una mano agarro su hombro.]

_-Minato: Naruto, hijo mío..._

_[Naruto bajó la cabeza de forma sombría]_

_-Naruto: Tú no eres mi padre_

_-Kushina: Queremos que vuelvas a casa, ¡Quiero que volvamos a ser una familia!_

_-Naruto: ¿Volver a ser una familia? [Naruto comenzó a reírse] _

_Como se puede volver a ser una familia... si nunca la hubo en un primer lugar_.

[Naruto cesó en su risa mostrando un lado serio]

_Me ignorasteis toda la vida, hasta cierto punto comprendía la atención extra con Mito, al menos podríais haber usado un clon de sombra para entrenarme o reconocer mi existencia... ni siquiera me felicitabais en mi cumpleaños, no… solo a ella. _

_-Jiraiya: Pero has perdonado a Mito._

[Naruto tomo un suspiro]

_-Naruto: Tengo mis razones, Mito era una niña pequeña y su descuido hacia mí era, tal vez aceptable por qué no era realmente consciente de sus actos... pero ellos eran adultos y conscientes. Además, también la he perdonado por que un miembro de __**MI**__ familia está sellado en su interior. _

_-Kushina: Pero tú eres un miembro de nuestra familia_

_[Naruto tuvo una risa sarcástica]_

_-Naruto: ¿Miembro de la familia? Te recuerdo que pusisteis a Mito como heredera del clan, lo que equivale a repudiar al anterior heredero y por consiguiente expulsión del clan. _

_Cuándo os escuché aquella noche lo comprendí, nunca quisisteis que fuera parte de vuestra familia, por eso nunca me entrenasteis ya que no es bueno que alguien que no es del clan sepa de vuestros estilos_.

-Kushina: Pero... [En su rostro se podían apreciar las lágrimas]

_-Naruto: Nada de "pero", solo os sucede esto porque yo fui el primero en irse. _

_-Minato: Hijo, te íbamos a dejar quedarse en casa y te íbamos a entrenar. _

_-Naruto: Te he dicho que no soy tu hijo. Y lo dudo, como has acabas de decir "te íbamos a dejar" como si fuera algo maravilloso. Como si fuera un cachorro abandonado en la calle y me hubierais recogido. No puedes retenerme, no soy shinobi de Konoha… ni siquiera soy un shinobi._

-Jiraiya:[en un intento desesperado _]¿ No te interesa aprender el Rasengan o el Hiraishin?_

-Naruto: _Tengo técnicas mejores y aunque yo quisiera, no puedo._

[Mei intrigada]

-Mei:_ ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Por eso no querías aprender ningún jutsu en Kiri?_

-Naruto: _Ya no soy humano, no poseo chakra en mi cuerpo._

[Todos impactados]

-Minato_: No es posible, el chakra es indispensable para la vida y los biju tienen chakra. Además, si es eso cierto... es imposible que puedas usar esa clase técnicas._

-Naruto: _En primer lugar, biju y demonio no son lo mismo. En segundo lugar el patético chakra se basa en una mezcla de energía física y espiritual. Solo puedes usar a la vez una pequeña porción de ambas al mismo tiempo. Los humanos están diseñados con un sistema para manejar este tipo de poder y solo este poder... el chakra. Por medio de las bobinas de chakra, puntos tenketsu y circuitos de chakra_

[Tomo una pausa]

-Naruto: _No tengo sistema de chakra, sin embargo, gracias a ello soy capaz de usar el 100% tanto de la física como de la espiritual._

_Gracias a mi condición se pueden generar 4 tipos diferentes, dependiendo de la combinación:_

_Reiatsu y Maryoku se basan principalmente en la espiritual y el Ki se centra más en la parte física. _

_-Satsuki: ¿Y la cuarta energía? _

_-Naruto: Aún no lo he dominado, Alastor nunca me lo ha mostrado, pero me dijo que es la combinación de ambas energías al máximo rendimiento. El control es crucial en ese tipo de energía... el podría destrozar el planeta si se descuidaba._

[Minato y Kushina estaban impresionados de la explicación de lo que Naruto podía hacer pero también estaban tristes de que no podía atraerle de nuevo con el entrenamiento de sus técnicas]

-_Naruto: Ahora, me voy a buscar a mis hermanos. Mito, el resto nos espera._

-Natsumi:** No pensé que mi hermano Alastor se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte, Rikudo estaría contento.**

-Mito:_ Naruto, se que lo has pasado mal pero..._

[Naruto mantuvo la compostura, tenía ganas de repartir tortas pero empezó a caminar]

_-Naruto: Os doy las gracias._

[Prácticamente todos se quedaron confusos]

_-Naruto: No os hagáis ideas absurdas, os odio lo suficiente para hacer cosas que luego me arrepentiría debido a la infancia que no tuve. Pero gracias a eso, conocí a Alastor. El estaba encadenado durante Dios sabe cuánto y yo huía de un hogar sin amor, el me acepto como su hermano... durante estos años y aunque su entrenamiento fue terrorífico, nunca había sido tan feliz como cuándo estaba con Satsuki, Mikoto e Itachi... la sensación de una verdadera familia._

[Satsuki estaba sonriendo y derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad]

_-Satsuki: Naruto-kun._

-Minato: (No nos daremos por vencido)

-_Naruto: Nos vemos luego en tu casa Satsuki... hay algunas cosas que quiero comprobar._

[Naruto se alejó con Mito dejando a toda la "tropa" y un desmayado Kakashi bastante mal herido]

Haku_: Espérame ¡Naruto-kun!_ [Haku marchando de forma cómica en busca de Naruto]

-Kushina: _¿Qué podemos hacer para que nos acepte?_

-Minato: _No lo sé._

-Jiraiya: _Le fallé, él era el niño de la profecía... yo pensaba que era su hermana. Si no me hubiera equivocado, tal vez… Es mi culpa._

-Kushina: [bajando la cabeza] _Todos le fallamos._

-A: _Parece que estamos en medio de un debate familiar, tal vez..._

-Mei: _¿Salir de aquí?_

-A: _Si..._ [Recordando de golpe y hablando con una exclamación_]¡Se me ha olvidado preguntar el asunto de los Jinchuriki!_

[Minato saliendo de su debacle mental]

-Minato: _¿Qué asunto?_

-A: _Naruto nos envió una carta para que trajéramos a nuestros Jinchuriki. Teniendo que Gaara está aquí. De los 9 biju, 5 están ahora mismo en Konoha._

-Jiraiya: _Eso puede ser complicado._

-Satsuki: _Creo que sé el motivo... quiere liberarlos._

-A: _¡Es una locura! Destruirán todo a su paso, además los anfitriones morirán._

[Satsuki ladea la cabeza en señal de negación]

-Satsuki: _No les pasara nada, están desarrollando una técnica. No creo que vayan a causar mucha destrucción... Alastor y Naruto quieren reunir su familia._

-Minato: _Así que considera a Kyubi su familia más que a nosotros… que irónico._

* * *

[[ Enfermería de Konoha]]

[En la sala del hospital se encuentran Bee, Yagura y Yugito junto a Kankuro y Temari guardando a su hermano Gaara. Temari y Kankuro estaban preocupados, no solo del estado de salud de su hermano si no que también porque estaba "dormido" ]

-Kankuro: No me lo creo, Gaara está durmiendo.

-Yagura: ¿Pasa algo en especial?

-Temari: Cuando Gaara duerme, el Ichibi sale.

[Una voz procedente de la puerta]

-Alastor: Tal vez ahora está ocupada pensando en otras cosas.

-Bee: Tu eres...

-Alastor: El hermano de los biju... un placer. Yagura, ¿Qué tal estas?

-Yagura: Mejor, aun me siento mal por todo lo que hice

-Alastor: Estabas bajo el genjutsu de Madara, no te preocupes...[sonrió] parece que estamos todos.

[Naruto y Mito entraron en la sala]

-Naruto: Hola Alastor-nii...

[Naruto recibió un buen golpe por parte de Alastor]

-Alastor: ¡Eres idiota! ["Cabeza grande jutsu"] ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar el mata dragones? ...Hoy te quedas sin ramen

-Naruto: Es que quería usarlo ["ojos de cachorrito"]

-Alastor: Solo por esta vez... por cierto, he estado investigando la zona y tenías razón, he encontrado a Mikoto.

-Mito: La madre de Satsuki está viva?

-Naruto:¿Dónde está?

-Alastor: Esta en estado de coma artificial en root. Mañana aprovecharé el examen para rescatarla.

-Naruto: Está bien, pero te perderás la diversión.

-Alastor: No lo creo, después de todo me imagino que la serpiente o la arena no van a hacer alguna estupidez estando nosotros aquí [Mirando a Temari y Kankuro con seriedad]

-Temari: (Es imposible, ¿Cómo lo sabe?) No se dé que hablas

-Alastor: Se muy bien vuestros planes y os recomiendo que no lo hagáis. Os están engañando.

-Kankuro: ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Alastor: El Kazekage está muerto y Orochimaru está haciéndose pasar por él. Así que lo que hagáis ahora es cosa vuestra. Cambiando de tema, me gustaría daros las gracias por aceptar la invitación.

-Bee: No hay problema, ¿cuál es el tema? [Haciendo su rap]

-Naruto: Alastor y yo queremos liberar a los biju de sus prisiones.

-Yugito: Pero eso es imposible, quitarnos el biju nos mataría.

-Alastor: No te preocupes, hemos pensado en ese problema y ya está resuelto. ¿Qué os parece?

-Matatabi: ¿**Es cierto lo que dice? ¿Podemos ser libres?**

-Yagura: Yo estoy de acuerdo pero que pasará cuando estén libres… no es por decir pero son enormes.

[Gaara estaba durmiendo, su " madre" seguía impactada con la noticia de que Alastor seguía vivo. Desde el día que desapareció dejando una zona en mal estado y con rastros de sangre, empezó a matar buscando el aroma de su sangre… pensando que así algún día podría encontrarle.

Tras una larga charla, los Jinchuriki aceptaron la oferta. El plan comenzaría una vez finalizado el examen, Temari y Kankuro habían decidido abandonar el plan de invasión y estaban felices de que Gaara dejaría de ser un arma.

Fue una noche bastante movida, por un lado fue un infierno conseguir que Haku se fuera al hotel que había reservado la Mizukage junto con Zabuza y Yagura. No soportaba el hecho de que Naruto estuviera en casa de Satsuki

...

...

* * *

**{Película mental de Haku en 3, 2, 1 …**

-Naruto: Gracias por dejarme estar en tu casa Satsuki-chan.

-Satsuki: Naruto-kun, ahora estamos juntos.

-Naruto: Si

[según la fantasía de Haku, la Uchiha había cambiado su vestimenta por una de estilo sado]

-Satsuki : No creerás que te ibas a quedar aquí gratis ¿no?

-Naruto: Satsuki-chan, ¿Qué haces?... Haku-chan ...

-Satsuki: Haku no está aquí , vamos a divertirnos ¡ja ja ja!

[Escena censurada y cortada rápidamente con un "Nooo" por parte de Haku]

**Fin de la película mental}**

.

* * *

Fue bastante difícil tratar con ella, su mente no era muy normal y Zabuza estaba preocupado… teniendo en cuenta de que Haku no ha leído ningún Icha Icha de Jiraiya... todavía, pensar en lo que pasaría si lo hiciera….

Por otro lado Alastor, Naruto, Satsuki y su hermano Sasuke tampoco tuvieron una buena noche. Kushina y Minato intentaron invitarles a cenar, pero la negativa de Naruto fue clara…

Sasuke quería que le enseñaran sus técnicas, pero tras una pequeña lección por parte de Naruto y la explicación de que no podía, por tener chakra le convenció temporalmente.

Tras la cena, Alastor les prometió a los Uchiha una sorpresa especial para mañana, no sabían de que se trataba pero les dijo que les iba a gustar.

Naruto tenía una sonrisa, aunque estaba preocupado un poco por su hermano. Durante la reunión en la enfermería, intentó no hacer contacto visual con Mito y las pocas veces que la miraba ponía una extraña mirada triste.

No quería preguntarle porque tal vez era le molestaría mucho, pero sobretodo tenía incógnita mucho mayor:

Poco antes de llegar a Konoha en su Mindscape, se coló en la casa mental de Alastor. Estaba Sentado en un sillón contemplando una extraña imagen, en ella se apreciaba un Alastor sonriente con una joven que parecía un calco exacto a Mito si no fuera por las inexistentes marcas de bigote. ¿Quien sería esa muchacha?

.

* * *

.

[[Estadio]]

_-Minato: Gracias a todos por esperar, gracias al esfuerzo de nuestros ciudadanos. Podemos proseguir con las pruebas. Esperemos que no suceda de nuevo._

_[El estadio estaba totalmente lleno, todos querían ver al gran Uchiha y al Ronin en un enfrentamiento]_

_-Proctor: Sasuke vs Kankuro, por favor, preséntense a la arena para comenzar._

_[sasuke apareció rápidamente, en cambio Kankuro parecía pensativo… aunque termino bajando a la arena lentamente] _

_-Sasuke: Esto va a ser fácil._

_-Kankuro: Prepárate._

_-Proctor: ¡Comenzad!_

[La lucha no fue duradera, Sasuke comenzó con lanzamiento de Kunais. Kankuro utilizo a su marioneta como escudo y contraataco con una andanada de sembon envenenados.

Gracias al sharingan, logro esquivarlos. Utilizó la técnica que copió de Lee para atacar combinándolo con un Justu de Katon. Kankuro apenas estaba de pie con una marioneta en un estado bastante lamentable.]

_-Proctor: Vencedor ,Sasuke Uchiha_

[La gente aclamó la vitoria del Uchiha, este tenía una sonrisa de superioridad aunque por unos momentos tuvo un leve escalofrío al recordar que tendría que enfrentarse a Naruto... pero el era un elite y seguro que ganaría]

_-Proctor: Rock Ken vs Rock Lee, bajen a la arena para comenzar._

[Ante la multitud un escenario horripilante, dos personas en espandex verde, grandes cejas. La única diferencia era el pelo, uno largo y el otro corto.]

_-Lee: Yosh! Tengamos un buen combate primo, si no gano daré 100 vueltas alrededor de Konoha._

_-Ken: Las llamas de la juventud arden con fuerza, si yo no gano daré 50 vueltas a Konoha usando las manos._

_-Gai: Este combate es de lo mas juvenil, ¡Encended vuestra juventud! [Pose nice guy]_

_-Lee/ Ken: ¡Gai sensei!_

[El público estaba horrorizado, un misterioso escenario de una puesta de sol, música barata y pétalos de rosa apareció de la nada. Muchos ninjas intentaban deshacer el genjutsu , Temari tenía envidia de sus hermanos que ahora estaban en la enfermería.]

_-Naruto: Dejad esa gilipollez o de lo contrario ¡Os castro ahora mismo!_

[El trió del espandex, cesó su actividad al momento. Todo el mundo se postró ante Naruto en señal de agradecimiento, no sabía si estar alagado o asustado por la reacción del personal. Lástima que el público no sabía que con las acciones de Gai, Lee y Ken ,Naruto había desarrollado probablemente la técnica ilusoria mas terrorífica... mayor que el Tsukiyomi]

-_Lee: ¡ Konoha -sempu!_

_-Ken: ¡Shoryuken!_

[Lee comenzó con uno de sus combos favoritos, Ken consiguió esquivar. Los parámetros de ambos estaban muy igualados. Durante cinco minutos fue un duelo de golpear y esquivar]

_-Ken: Creo que es hora de que vayamos en serio, primo._

_-Lee: ¡Hora de quitarse los pesos!_

[Lee y Ken tenían en las manos los pesos que estaban en los calentadores. Desde las gradas de los participantes, estaba el perezoso Nara... si, todavía participaba y tenía algo de miedo. No quería participar porque era claro de que era imposible ganar pero el miedo de la riña que le daría su madre por renunciar... es más que terrorífico]

_-Shikamaru: ¿Tanto pueden cambiar las tornas unos simples pesos?_

_-Satsuki: ¡Animo Ken!_

[Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver los cráteres que se formaron al dejar las pesas. El combate, como se puede decir, pasó a otro nivel. Sus velocidades aumentaron de una forma increíble]

_-Naruto: esto puede ser interesante, tengo ganas de enfrentarme a ellos_. [Sonrisa sádica]

[El combate se puso más intenso, su combate llegó a tal punto que utilizaron 4 de las 8 puertas. Muchos shinobi de alto nivel podían seguir con la vista el combate.

Ken y Lee estaban al límite]

-Ken: ¡Terminemos con nuestro mejor golpe!

-Lee: Yosh!

[Ambos cargaron frente al otro con el puño preparado, tras el golpe ambos estaban con el puño levantado mirando en direcciones opuestas. Todo el mundo estaba impresionado de las habilidades de estos "juveniles" genin. Tras una breve pausa uno de ellos callo y el ruido del público fue grandioso. Tanto que resonó en Konoha]

* * *

[[En ese momento, lugar desconocido]]

[Alastor estaba frente a unas puertas, cuando oyó el sonido de la multitud]

-Alastor: (Parece, que lo están pasando bien)

_-Ambu Root: Márchese de aquí, esto es zona restringida... un momento eres ese tipo de los exámenes._ (Si lo capturo, Danzo-sama puedo convertirlo en un activo de Konoha)

_Ríndase y entréguese._

[Alastor comenzó a reír, no de forma sádica... más bien como si hubiera escuchado un buen chiste]

-Alastor: _¡Muy buena!_

[Alastor dio una palmada al ambu root, ¿Inofensivo? pensareis. La verdad es que no, esa "palmadita" hizo que el ambu se estrellara contra la puesta y se rompiera]

-Ambu [Antes de desmayarse]: _Monstruo_

-Alastor: _gracias por abrirme la puerta y pensar que tenéis tan buena hospitalidad... Mikoto-san ya voy._

* * *

Fin del capítulo

.

¿Quién habrá ganado el combate: Lee o Ken?

¿Cómo reaccionara Mikoto al despertar?

¿Qué pasaría si Haku lee Icha Icha?

¿Surgirá alguna VERDADERA amenaza en los exámenes?

**El próximo capítulo: Fantasmas del pasado. **

**.**

**A parte de estas preguntas, tengo una especialmente para el público: En uno o dos capítulos voy a dar a conocer fragmentos de la vida de Alastor, ¿Queréis que lo haga en forma de arco o en narración?**


	11. capítulo 9: Fantasmas del pasado

Poco a poco se acerca la tormenta.

.

.

Mi principal pregunta del capítulo anterior como encuesta sigue abierta:

**El fragmento de la historia de Alastor en el otro mundo debe ser ¿en forma de arco o contado?**

Por si hay dudas:

+ Cuándo digo forma de arco, es como si fuera un capitulo: Narrador, personajes...

+Contado: Es casi como el arco ,pero es completamente narrado.

.

.

_-hablando_

-(pensamiento)

**-conversación de mente**

-[Generalmente narrador]

.

"No poseo los derechos de Naruto"

* * *

**capítulo 9**: **Fantasmas del pasado**

[Mientras todo el mundo disfruta de los combates de chunin, Alastor se infiltra... mejor dicho entra en las instalaciones secretas de root. El diseño de el complejo es bastante oscuro, largos pasillos y estrechos. La entrada de Alastor provocó las alarmas y poco a poco fueron llegando mas y mas agentes de root]

_-Alastor: ¡No hacía falta que vinieseis todos a recibirme! Siento no haber traído unas galletas._

_-Root: Queda arrestado en nombre de Konoha. ¿Que se supone que haces aquí?_

_-Alastor: venía a despertar a alguien, pero creo que voy a cerrar este "bonito" local._

[El ambu root fue el primero en intentar atacar, como si fueran todos a cámara lenta . El peli plateado comenzó a esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques que recibía. Con su constante movimiento, logró atravesar la multitud sin necesidad de golpear]

_-Root: Maldita sea. [Comenzó a hacer sellos] Katon: Gogyaku no jutsu_!

[Alastor se quedo en el lugar, no realizó ninguna técnica para esquivar. Con una mirada simple, usando su mano izquierda con la palma extendida, imitando a una espada , dividió el katon en dos.]

_-Alastor: Bonita técnica de fuego, mi turno. "Firaga"_

[De la mano derecha, se formo una bola de fuego comprimida. Alastor lanzo la pequeña pelota hacía los ambu root. Al impactar, la pequeña esfera se expandió... calcinando todo a su paso. Dejando un rastro de cenizas donde antes estaban los ninjas. Alastor prosiguió su camino a un ritmo calmado, sin prisa. Tras unos minutos caminando entró en una gran sala, de la que tenía dos grandes características. La primera, era la señal al final de la sala mostrando el camino a los laboratorios/ enfermería y la segunda, en el centro de la sala estaba un hombre mayor con cicatrices, cara y manos vendadas... era el líder de root, Danzo]

_-Danzo: (Este muchacho es fuerte, tal vez pueda convertirlo en el arma perfecta para Konoha) Has llegado muy lejos, joven muchacho, ¿Qué tal si te rindes y me ahorras las molestias?_

_-Alastor: Lo siento, pero va a ser que no. (Danzo pueda dar la lata)_

_-Danzo: ¿No te gustaría trabajar para mí? (voy a utilizar el sharingan para tenerlo a mi merced con el genjutsu)._

_-Alastor: Antes de nada, tu sharingan de Shisui no funcionará conmigo._

_-Danzo: Es imposible, ¿Como sabes eso?_

_-Alastor: El conocimiento es poder, lo siento es un secreto. Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte... espera voy a matarte. (Mejor no jugar con él, puede ser una molestia) _

_-Danzo: Mocoso engreído._

_-Alastor: ¡Gran rey cero!_

[Un potente rayo de energía salió de la mano de Alastor. Danzo no tuvo tiempo para esquivar lo suficiente , el ataque le desintegró las extremidades de la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo.

Danzo sonrió a pesar del dolor del ataque, en ese momento desapareció como un espejismo. Como un sexto sentido, Alastor esquivo el ataque por la espalda de un Danzo completamente ileso]

_-Danzo: ¿Sorprendido?_

_-Alastor: En absoluto... de hecho me encanta que uses el Izanagi. Puede que mi próximo libro se titule "mil maneras de acabar con Danzo" _

_-Danzo: No se cómo sabes del Izanagi ,pero no duraras mucho._

_-Alastor: Al contrario señor, ¿Cuantos Sharingan te quedan?. Tu técnica es limitada y yo no he empezado a sudar._

_-Danzo: Maldito seas._

[La siguientes escenas censuradas fueron como si Danzo estuviera en un videojuego en la máxima dificultad y su contador de vidas, en este caso sharingan fue disminuyendo hasta que no quedó ninguno.]

_-Alastor: Este es tu final..._

_-Danzo: Esto no ha terminado_

_-Alastor: (¿Como que no ha terminado? ¿ Que podría hacer?... mierda)_

[Alastor recordó el enfrentamiento Danzo-Sasuke y de cómo termino, una técnica suicida. Rápidamente se alejo de Danzo y en un intento desesperado comenzó a ejercer una barrera. Pocos saben que esta técnica es limitada y solo se puede usar una vez por día. Tenía que usarla para evitar que la explosión mate a Mikoto Uchiha pero quería guardar la técnica para las finales. Al final, la explosión fue contenida y solo se notó un ligero temblor en la tierra.

Ahora danzo está muerto, no quedaba nada de él. Lo único que quedaba era encontrar a la mujer durmiente. No fue muy difícil encontrarla ahora que no había ningún root.

A diferencia de las típicas salas de hospital, era una habitación oscura y no muy agradable. Varias máquinas estaban conectadas a la durmiente Mikoto, algunas eran para mantenerla con vida y otras eran para evitar que se despertarla. Aunque parecía increíble, se las habían arreglado para evitar que los músculos de la mujer se atrofiaran por la inactividad. ]

* * *

_-Alastor: Veamos, debe de haber algún registro por aquí._

[Como si hubiera tenido ayuda divina, en este caso demoniaca... encontró un cuaderno de instrucciones. Tras echar un vistazo al memorándum, comenzó a desconectar las maquinas.

Esperó varios minutos hasta que por fin la Uchiha comenzó a reaccionar, abriendo lentamente los ojos.]

.

_-Mikoto: ¿Dónde estoy?... estaba en casa y yo vi a Itachi y... ¡Itachi!_

_-Alastor: Cálmate, estas a salvo._

[Mikoto se fijó en el muchacho, aparentaba una edad de 17. Pelo plateado y unos curiosos ojos amarillos, parecía reflejar una expresión de serenidad . Empezó a fijarse en la zona, no parecía la típica sala de hospital. Esto le generaba más dudas.]

_-Mikoto: ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Alastor: Me llamo Alastor Fox, estas en la base de root. He venido a rescatarte mi lady_

_-Mikoto: ¿Rescatarme?_

_-Alastor: Al parecer root aprovechó la masacre Uchiha para secuestrarte, no sé el motivo pero has estado en coma durante ocho años._

_[Mikoto se quedo atónita]_

_-Mikoto: ¡Ocho años! Mis hijos, ¿están bien?_

_-Alastor: Están vivos, ahora mismo están en los exámenes a chunin. Mi hermano Naruto está con ellos._

_[Mikoto esbozó una sonrisa al saber que sus hijos estaban vivos]_

_-Mikoto: Que casualidad, conozco un niño que se llama igual. Namikaze Naruto._

_-Alastor: Es la misma persona._

_-Mikoto:¡¿Qué?!_

_[Alastor tenía una gota de sudor estilo anime]_

_-Alastor: Te acabas de despertar, por favor no te pongas nerviosa... _

_-Mikoto: Por qué dices que Naruto es tu hermano._

_-Alastor: Resulta que la fecha de la masacre de tu familia, también fue la noche en la que conocí a Naruto... Había huido de casa, al parecer , escucho a escondidas como iban a nombrar a Mito como heredera y no pudo soportarlo mas._

_-Mikoto: ¿Tu le encontraste?_

_-Alastor: Mas bien, el me encontró a mí.. [sonrisa leve]. Digamos que dejó de ser humano y entró a ser parte de mi familia. Le he estado cuidando desde entonces, cuando Naruto se enteró de la masacre... le pareció curioso que no se encontrase tu cuerpo, así que ayer estuve investigando en las calles hasta que di con este lugar. Ya me he encargado de root._

[Mikoto estaba impactada, tenía ganas de buscar a Kushina para darle una paliza por haber rechazado a su hijo. Aunque al parecer pudo encontrar a alguien que lo trató bien]

_-Mikoto: Disculpa, pero me ha parecido oír que Naruto no es humano._

_-Alastor: Si, ahora es un demonio... el tercer rey demonio._

_-Mikoto: De- demonio, ¿rey?... ¿Tercero?_

_-Alastor: Yo era el segundo... Creo que es mejor salir de aquí. ¿Puedes moverte?_

[Mikoto comenzó a levantarse lentamente, sorprendentemente no le costó mucho esfuerzo. Más bien parecía moverse como si hubiera tenido una siesta en vez de un coma de 8 años.

Al salir de los laboratorios, Mikoto se sorprendió por el gran cráter qué había en la sala]

_-Mikoto:¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Alastor: Danzo estaba perdiendo y en un intento desesperado para ganar , utilizó la autodestrucción. Resulto inútil _

[Tras 10 minutos de caminar, viendo la pila de root derrotados , Mikoto se fijó en Alastor, no tenía ningún rasguño. Se suponía que los ambu son miembros de nivel jonin y el los gano fácilmente... ¿Cuál será el alcance de su fuerza?]

* * *

[Las calles estaban casi vacías, prácticamente todo Konoha estaba en el estadio.]

-Alastor: Ya casi hemos llegado. ( **Creo que es mejor no ir a la zona de Naruto, tal vez... si, puede ser divertido**) Mikoto-chan, por favor, súbase a mi espalda. Entraremos más rápido.

[Mikoto se había sonrojado por el sufijo aunque se extrañaba el motivo de subirse a su espalda]

-Mikoto: Si, ya voy [ Subiéndose a la espalda] ¿Cómo va... ¡yaaa!

[Mikoto no pudo terminar la frase, dio un pequeño grito debido a que Alastor comenzó a volar a toda velocidad. Durante un instante, pudo ver Konoha desde el cielo. Era una vista preciosa.

Luego comenzó a descender a una zona específica del estadio: El palco de los Kage.

En ese momento las personas de ese palco tenían una expresión en la cara que no tenía precio.

Mei Terumi y A estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que alguien cayera del cielo y Minato con Kushina y Jiraiya por ver a la persona que menos se esperaban, Mikoto.

Por si alguno se lo preguntaba, el Kazekage " Orochimaru" no estaba en el palco]

_-Kushina: Mikoto, ¡Estas viva!_

[Mikoto se acerco a Kushina, la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Mikoto. Mikoto se acercó a Kushina con una amplia sonrisa. Lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperaban. ]

_-Mikoto: ¡Kushina-baka! [La matriarca Uchiha golpea en toda la cara a la Uzumaki]_

_-Alastor: (me lo imaginaba)_

_-Kushina: ¿Qué..._

-Mikoto: ¿Cómo te atreves?¡ 8 años en coma y lo primera noticia que recibo es que Naruto se fue de casa! Sois unos padres horribles.

[Kushina, comenzó a llorar. Minato y Jiraiya también tenían una expresión triste. Obviamente sabían que recuperar a Naruto casi era como decir que Jiraiya no es un pervertido... quiero decir " súper-pervertido".]

_-Minato: Mikoto-san yo... tienes razón. El hecho de como lo tratamos no tiene perdón, pero estamos intentando que nos perdone._

_-Mei: Se que estáis ocupados con eso de las emociones, pero ¿Qué es eso de 8 años en coma?_

[Alastor comenzó a explicar con una voz totalmente despreocupada]

_-Alastor: Muy sencillo, en la masacre Uchiha root secuestro a Mikoto y la puso en estado de coma. Hoy he ido a la base de root y tras "encargarme " de danzo y sus agentes la desperté._

_-Jiraiya: ¿Encargar?_

_-Mikoto: [Tono serio] No dejó a nadie vivo._

[Minato y Jiraiya se quedaron con la boca caída que casi parecía un buzón de correos]

-Alastor: Dejemos esas minucias para luego, ¿Que me he perdido?

_-A: Pues resulta que..._

[El Raikage comenzó a explicarle los sucesos que han pasado en su ausencia. El magnífico combate de taijutsu en el qué rock lee ganó a su primo. Luego fue el combate entre Temari y Tenten, para desgracia de Tenten le tocó el peor adversario posible ya que con las técnicas de futon de Temari, las armas de Tenten fueron inútiles.

La pelea de Sakura e Ino fue algo patético, terminó en empate. También fue un sorprendente empate entre los dos Hyuga, parecía que Hinata iba a perder pero con esfuerzo logró un doble KO.

El akimichi gracias a su técnica del hinchazón gano al Aburame aunque estuvo en la enfermería por falta de chakra.

El combate entre Satsuki y Mito fue algo digno de ver, el combate estuvo igualado durante un buen rato pero al final gano Mito aunque por muy poco.

Debido al número impar, la ronda contó con un combate a triple banda. Shikamaru intento mantenerse al margen para que los otros dos se cansaran, su estrategia fallo... Himura utilizó sus dotes de Kenjutsu para vencer rápidamente a Kiba y lo lanzó contra el Nara. Por desgracia para Himura, se colocó en una zona con múltiples trampas explosivas, por lo que terminó en otro empate.

Las semifinales han durado muy poco, Sasuke no duró ni dos segundos... digamos que empezó con el royo de la elite y termino al otro lado del estadio con una marca de pie en la cara.

El taijutsu de Lee y su gran velocidad logro vencer a Temari y Mito ganó a Shino. Por desgracia Lee estaba demasiado cansado por el combate anterior con su primo y no pudo participar Ahora las finales eran entre Naruto Y Mito]

-A: Y eso es todo.

-Alastor: ... interesante. Con que Naruto contra Mito.

[En la arena]

-_Naruto: Ha llegado el momento._

_-Mito: Nii-san_

_-Naruto: Quiero ver hasta dónde has llegado, Natsumi-nee, échale un cable._

_-Natsumi: __**Esta bien, veamos de que esta echo nuestro hermanito.**_

_-Proctor: ¡Naruto Fox vs Mito Namikaze!_

* * *

[El combate no pudo iniciarse.

La tierra empezó a sacudirse, del cielo un extraño portal apareció de la nada. Poco a poco una figura salió del portal. Era un individuo que aparentaba no más de veinte, pelo corto azulado y de ojos color esmeralda. Su vestimenta era la de una armadura ligera de color plateado con una cruz durada en el centro. Todos parecían asombrados de este misterioso individuo, pero había una persona que sentía algo totalmente diferente, Alastor.

Odio, sentimientos de venganza y terror ,no por su seguridad si no por la de todo el público. Alastor conocía bien a ese misterioso individuo y sabía que nada bueno iba a salir.]

-Alastor: **(Raziel...)** Minato, haz que todos se vayan... ¡Ahora!

[No dejo tiempo de respuesta, en un resplandor de velocidad, Alastor se posiciono en la arena donde estaban Mito y Naruto. El desconocido Raziel ya estaba de pie en el campo de batalla]

-Raziel: Alastor... Alastor, me sorprende que te hayas quitado las cadenas... ¿Pensabas que podías huir?

-Alastor: ¿Como me has encontrado, Raziel?

-Raziel: ¿Bromeas? En el momento en el que el portal te engulló... me colé en el. Me ha costado cinco minutos de viaje pero aquí estoy.

-Alastor: cinco minutos, estuve encadenado por ¡Más de 60 años.!

(maldita sea, solo tengo un 60% de mi fuerza).

-Raziel: No se dé que hablas... pero voy a acabar con lo que empezamos.

-Naruto: ¿Quién es este tipo?

-Alastor: Raziel, mano derecha de Kami.

[Raziel se fijo en las dos personas que estaban con el Mao: Alastor]

Veamos, tenemos a un demonio y...

[los ojos se abrieron como platos, una sensación de asco y odio era palpable en la cara de Raziel]

-Raziel: ¡Imposible! ¡Tu maldita perra ! ... Vi como Kami-sama te cortaba la cabeza.

[Mito se había asustado, ¿Qué quería decir ese tipo? . Naruto también estaba preocupado, podía notar la fuerza de ese tipo y era algo fuera de serie... además también quería saber lo que dijo Raziel, seguro que había relación con esa imagen.

Por otro lado, Alastor intentaba mantener la compostura. Sabía que un paso en falso y Konoha y todos los presentes serían destruidos o algo peor. Había utilizado su hechizo barrera con Danzo y ya no podía usarla contra Raziel.]

-Alastor: ¡Te equivocas! No es Laila, es Mito Namikaze.

[Raziel empezó a reírse con una gran furia]

-Raziel: ¿Crees que puedes engañarme? Recuerda que mi señor me otorgó la visión del alma y puedo ver la suya ... claramente **¡Es Laila!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Me pareció gracioso poner múltiples empates ja ja.

La verdadera batalla comienza ahora.

**¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora? y ¿Qué pasará con Mikoto?**

Tengo que hacer mas investigación xd

**Próximo capítulo: Laila**


	12. capítulo 10: Laila

Hola a todos, os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic: Naruto, sandaime Mao

Ahora ha aparecido un fuerte rival y se ha producido una enigmática revelación

.

_-hablando_

-(pensamiento)

**-conversación de mente/Técnicas**

-[Generalmente narrador]

.

"No poseo los derechos de Naruto"

* * *

**capítulo 10**: **Laila**

-Alastor: ¡Te equivocas! No es Laila, es Mito Namikaze.

[Raziel empezó a reírse con una gran furia]

-Raziel: ¿crees que puedes engañarme? Recuerda que mi señor me otorgó la visión del alma y puedo ver la suya ... claramente **¡Es Laila!**

[Alastor, giró la cabeza en dirección a Mito. Estaba totalmente aturdido, Naruto nunca había visto a su hermano con esa expresión]

-Alastor: No... no puede ser.

-Raziel: Mis ojos nunca mienten. Voy a disfrutar matándola... [relamiéndose la boca] podrás como muere tu ser más preciado por segunda vez.

[Totalmente en ira, por su mente aparecían varios flashes de memoria ... recuerdos dolorosos en los que aparecía una pelirroja, su única luz. Habían diferentes imágenes ,primero se la veía rebosante de felicidad, un árbol de cerezo y por último la imagen sin vida de esa mujer... al final solo se veían cadenas y oscuridad]

-Alastor: ¡No!

[Alastor cargó con una furia determinante, concentrando toda su fuerza en un solo puñetazo, consiguió impactar en la cara del ángel... echándolo a volar varios metros.]

-Alastor: Naruto, coge a Mito y lárgate de aquí ahora mismo.

-Naruto: No, ese tipo parece fuerte. Voy a ayudarte.

-Alastor: Por favor, cuida de Mito... ponla a salvo

[Naruto estaba preocupado, la voz de su hermano... ¿Parecía hablar con un tono de súplica?]

-Naruto: De acuerdo hermano ... pero volveré a ayudarte.

-Alastor: vete ya.

[Naruto coge a Mito al estilo novia]

-Naruto: Te llevaré a donde esta Minato y el resto.

[Mito asintió, en un destello de velocidad, partieron a la montaña de las caras de los hokage... ubicación de los bunker de emergencias.

Naruto y el resto lo desconocían, pero el día en el que Mito vio a Alastor en el paisaje mental, tuvo la sensación de conocerle de algo.

Esa sensación tan enigmática se mantuvo durante la charla con los Jinchuriki y luego estaba la declaración de ese enemigo.

Volviendo a la zona de batalla, Raziel se levantó del suelo. El golpe no pareció afectarle demasiado, casi parecía sonreír]

-Raziel: Has perdido tu toque, parece que va a ser cierto que han pasado más de 60 años... te has vuelto un vago [Mirando los alrededores] Curioso ,¿Qué lugar este?.

[Alastor tenía el ceño fruncido, no había descuidado su formación... el ritual de liberación para su nueva condición lo había debilitado temporalmente. Solo tenía que esperar]

-Raziel: No me digas... ¿Este es tu mundo originario? Voy a pasarlo en grande, estas tierras pronto veneraran a Kami-sama.

-Alastor: ( Tengo que alejarlo de aquí) ¿Quieres matarme? ...Intenta cogerme.

[El akuma-shin comenzó una carrera para alejarse a varios kilómetros de la aldea, por suerte Raziel le siguió el juego. No estaba lo suficientemente lejos, pero si la pelea iba en serio, ninguna zona podría ser segura para las aldeas. El lugar del combate se decidiría en medio del bosque]

-Raziel: Parece que ya te has cansado de huir.

-Alastor: Debía acabar contigo en aquella ocasión.

-Raziel: Es hora de morir demonio, el mundo se librará de los seres viles como los de tu especie.

[Raziel realizó una poderosa patada contra Alastor, este la logró bloquear]

-Alastor: ¡ Los seres celestiales son los verdaderos villanos. !

[Agarrando la pierna bloqueada de su enemigo , el demonio empiezo a girar sobre su eje , cogiendo velocidad. Suelta la pierna logrando un lanzamiento del peli azul.

No tardó más de unos segundos para que el ángel contraatacara a una alta velocidad, la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo empezó a ser de tal nivel que solo se podían ver por el bosque destellos de los choques con un sonido que haría empequeñecer a los truenos. Cada golpe generaba una onda de viento que arremetía contra los árboles.]

-Raziel: Yo te reclamo:**¡llama blanca de la luz!**

-Alastor: Mierda... **¡Full buster!**

[Los dos técnicas chocaron, un gran temblor sacudía la tierra .La batalla estaba igualada y el choque de luz podía verse en la lejanía.]

* * *

[[Konoha]]

[Todo el pueblo se había refugiado en la montaña Kage, muchas personas estaban viendo por una ventana los destellos en la lejanía, eso combinado a los temblores les recordaba a el ataque de Kyubi años atrás. Naruto entró junto a Mito para reunirse con su familia biológica]

-Naruto: Cuidad de Mito

-Kushina: ¿A dónde vas? [Preocupada]

-Naruto: Voy a ayudar a mi hermano.

-Minato: Estás loco, es un suicidio

[Naruto tenía un aspecto de preocupación]

-Naruto: Nunca le había visto tan serio... el está usando su máxima capacidad, aun estando limitado en poder.

-Jiraiya: ¿Que quieres decir?

-Naruto: La técnica que usé para que saliera de mi cuerpo, le ha debilitado temporalmente. Por ahora solo puede usar poco más de la mitad de su verdadero potencial. Por eso debo ayudarle.

-Mito: ¿La mitad?

-Natsumi: **Pero la batalla parece una combate entre biju... ¿ Cuál es su verdadero alcance ?**

-Mito: **Quiero saber porque ese tipo me llamo Laila... por algún motivo ese nombre me resulta familiar.**

-Natsumi: **Demasiadas incógnitas, solo espero mi hermanito salga de esta y nos responda a todas nuestras dudas.**

-Kushina: Por favor, no vallas. Es imposible ganar.

[La voz de Kushina era de completa súplica, no quería ver a su hijo morir]

-Naruto: Es mi deber, es mi familia.

[Naruto se marchó rápidamente, las palabras del muchacho hicieron sentir a la familia Namikaze como si miles de agujas se clavasen en sus corazones aunque en el fondo sabían que tenía razón]

-Mito: ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar a nii-san?

-Minato: No... ¡espera un momento!

-Jiraiya: ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Minato: ¿Te acuerdas de la bola de cristal de Hiruzen? Tal vez podamos ver el combate.

-Kushina: Apoyaremos a nuestro hijo.

[Minato sacó la esfera de cristal, fue difícil obtener la visión ya que el objetivo no tenía chakra... pero la naturaleza sí. Solo tuvo que buscar y comenzaron a ver la pelea entre titanes]

* * *

[[De vuelta a la batalla]]

-Raziel: Vamos, ¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes hacer?

-Alastor: Solo estaba entrando en calor... **¡cero oscuras!**

-Raziel: ¡Mano del destino!

[Los ataques volvieron a chocar, un rayo de energía negro verdoso y uno dorado. El poder parecía nivelado pero el ataque de Alastor fue perdiendo potencia. Por suerte su ataque frenó bastante la técnica de Raziel y el daño que recibió fue menor. Aun así, estaba con bastantes heridas]

-Alastor:( No queda otra opción , parece que voy a tener que usar el modo diabólico, maldita sea, no estoy a plena potencia... espero no perder el control. Perdóname Naruto)

[Por suerte antes de cometer alguna estupidez, Naruto apareció]

-Naruto: ¡Hermano!

-Alastor: Maldita sea, te dije que cuidaras a Mito [Alastor estaba completamente preocupado eso sumado al cansancio]

-Naruto: La he dejado a buen recaudo, ¿Pensabas quedarte con la diversión?

-Alastor: (¿Nunca cambias eh?) [De su rostro surgió una leve sonrisa]

-Raziel: ¿Ese diablillo es tu hermano? Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte.

-Alastor: No es tu batalla. Por favor, regresa.

-Naruto: Ahora soy el Mao y además soy tu hermano.

-Raziel: ¿Mao?... ¿Has cedido tu título a este niño? Pobre muchacho, su reinado termina aquí.

[Naruto tenía una mirada de determinación]

-Naruto: Yo le distraeré, tu prepara un buen ataque.

-Alastor: Ten mucho cuidado.

-Naruto: cuándo esto termine, tienes que contarme algunas cosas.

[Naruto cargó rápidamente contra el ángel. Cada golpe que daba era bloqueado fácilmente por su enemigo, esto frustraba bastante al pelinegro ]

-Naruto: **¡fuerza de gea!**

[De sus manos, se formo una gran bola de energía roja (ataque de wargreymon) ]

-Raziel: **¡Flecha divina!**

[Como si fuera un globo con un alfiler, el ataque de Naruto quedó anulado. La flecha atravesó el ataque y paso milímetros al lado de Naruto, provocando algunas heridas]

-Naruto:¡ Imposible !

[Raziel comenzó una andanada de golpes, Naruto apenas podía seguir el ritmo.]

-Alastor: _"Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna, libérate de tu prisión, que mi cuerpo y mi poder sean la espada de hielo negro que nos lleve al abismo; que ningún poder pueda detenernos, Destructora de las almas de los dioses. __**¡ Ragna Blade !"**_

[La famosa espada Ragna surgió de las manos de Alastor, aunque este parecía concentrado y reuniendo más fuerza en la técnica .Poco a poco, la espada fue reduciéndose de tamaño y tomando una forma más solida (imagínese tensa zangetsu con un aura de rayos negros) ]

-Alastor: Ragna blade...** segunda etapa.**

[Aprovechando que Raziel se estaba encargando de Naruto, cargó a una gran velocidad. Preparando su mejor corte. Por desgracia, el ángel logró evitar que el golpe fuera fatal. Pero lo dejó bastante herido]

-Raziel: ¡Maldición esto no ha acabado! [Apenas podía levantarse]

-Alastor: Naruto, démosle juntos el golpe de gracia.

-Naruto: A máxima potencia

[Naruto levantó su mano derecha y Alastor su mano izquierda, una esfera de energía comenzó a formarse]

-Alastor/Naruto:

_"Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre que fluye, enterrado en la corriente del tiempo, bajo tu sagrado nombre ahora juro a la oscuridad, por el poder que vos y yo poseemos que todos los estúpidos que se enfrentan ante mí sean destruidos"_

_**¡Mata... dragones!**_

[La técnica fue devastadora, la combinación de los dos demonios origino un mata dragones de tal magnitud que arrasó todo a su paso. Destruyendo más de 20 kilómetros en línea recta, no quedo nada ni nadie con vida. El paisaje era una zona boscosa con una extensa línea recta de destrucción masiva.

Durante el ataque se pudo oír el sonido de Raziel gritando de dolor.]

-Naruto: Se termino

-Alastor: Volvamos a Konoha.

[El dúo demoníaco partió hacia Konoha, aunque estaban casi exhaustos por el combate, Alastor quería llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

[[Konoha, interior montaña Kage]]

-Minato: Impresionante.

-Mito: Lo han conseguido.

[Toda la gente estaba sorprendida con las imágenes, esa demostración de poder hizo que muchas personas se preguntaban si en el mundo existen más individuos como ellos, solo de pensar en ello se estremecían de terror.

Durante el combate, Mikoto se reencontró con sus hijos. Satsuki lloraba de felicidad y Sasuke puso cara de pato de la sorpresa... no hubo mucha conversación entre ellos ya que todos estaban atentos a la pelea.]

-Jiraiya: Creo que ya podemos salir todos de el refugio... ¿seguimos con los exámenes?

-Mito: Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por unos días para que nii-san repose.

-Minato: ¿Estás segura? Has visto de lo que es capaz

[ Minato no quería que se enfrentara a Naruto, tenía todas las de perder aunque sabía que Naruto seguramente contendría su fuerza.

En ese momento, como si fuera una coincidencia, Naruto y Alastor entraron en la sala... a pesar del factor de curación, ambos tenían varias heridas y la ropas estaban en un estado lamentable. La camisa de Naruto apenas eran unas tiras de tela, mostrando su torso esculpido. Esto provocó que muchas chicas se sonrojaran, el caso era similar para Alastor... pero un poco peor, el notaba algunas miradas de algunas féminas y si se pudieran leer los pensamientos de dichas mujeres, Jiraiya tendría suficiente material para hacer infinitos libros de Icha Icha.]

-Alastor: Creo que es mejor ir primero a por algo de ropa.

-Naruto: Apoyo la moción, algo me dice que no es seguro este sitio.

[Por suerte para los dos, Alastor encontró unas cortinas grandes que utilizo para cubrirse. Aunque solo estuvieron unos momentos antes de cubrirse, Haku ya había sacado una imagen de la escena... sus ojos parecía brillar. Alastor y Naruto se acercaron donde los Namikaze, todos los Jinchuriki incluido Gaara también estaban en el sitio]

-Mito: Eres increíble nii-san

[Mito estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a su hermano, aunque también estaba un poco nerviosa al ver a Alastor. No sabía que decirle, todo parecía confuso para ella. Por otro lado, Minato estaba un poco molesto, Alastor conocía a ese misterioso enemigo y parecía ser el objetivo.]

-Minato: ¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Alastor: ...

[Alastor no parecía que fuera a responder, fue un largo silencio]

-Mito: ¿Por qué me llamo Laila?

[Durante la batalla, Alastor había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Las personas que mueren por la espada de Kami, sus almas no van ni al cielo ni al infierno... son desterradas de la existencia. ¿tal vez fue el motivo por el que apareció el portal? ¿El alma de Laila también atravesó la puerta a este mundo?

Por una parte quería negarlo, pero ansiaba que su teoría fuese cierta aun sabiendo que sería algo más triste. Alastor tenía una expresión triste, su voz era muy baja. ]

-Alastor: Creo... que tu eres... su **reencarnación.**

[Todos estaban en duda con la aclaración de Alastor]

-Kushina: ¿Que es lo que quieres decir? ¿Quién es Laila?

[El demonio apretaba el puño con fuerza, no quería recordar... era demasiado doloroso]

-Naruto: Hermano, por favor.

-Alastor: Ella era... la persona más importante para mí.

[Alastor dio un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo. Todos hicieron lo mismo, es como si todos intuyeran lo que iba a suceder.]

-Alastor: Os voy a contar... mi historia.

* * *

Fin del capítulo

Ha sido el combate más largo que he escrito xd

Es comprensible que Alastor tenga una sensación de felicidad/tristeza, saber que la esencia de la persona que fue "tu luz" y que a la vez no te conozca resulta algo demoledor.

Por fin se dará a conocer muchos de los detalles de la vida de Alastor y como se convirtió en lo que es ahora.

También se me ha ocurrido la idea de que Alastor entre otras cosas entrene a Mito, ya que aunque no puede usar chakra, todavía recuerda las enseñanzas de Rikudo y sus propias experiencias (spoiler de pasado xd)

Bien, ahora mi ronda de preguntas para la encuesta en los review, hoy tengo muchas cuestiones :

-Como ya preguntaba antes ... **El siguiente capítulo lo hago en forma de ¿resumen o arco? **

**-¿Que pensaran Minato y Kushina?**

**-¿Qué hacemos con Orochimaru y compañía?**

**-¿Qué sucederá con los Biju... les pongo forma humana?**

**-¿Que amenazas surgirán en el futuro?**

Y ahora las mas importantes:

**-¿Cómo va actuar Mito al respecto?**

**-¿Queréis que añada algún otro elemento crossover en la historia? **

De por sí, ya tengo pensadas algunas ideas.

Un saludo

**Próximo capítulo: Halkenia**


	13. Capítulo 11: Halkenia

Hola a todos, os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic: Naruto, sandaime Mao

Por fin sabremos el pasado de Alastor aunque estará dividido en 2 o tres capítulos

En vez de hacer el capítulo como un arco ( es decir 100% pasado), lo haré en flashback de tal manera que habrá cortes e interrupciones del público... sé que es spoiler pero es que tengo algo que hará que Minato caiga un poco en vergüenza respecto al pasado de Alastor ja ja ja.

Como advertencia, **los pensamientos de Alastor en los flashback que estén en negrita, no los escucharan Naruto y compañía. ****Por motivos de seguridad en su conocimiento de anime.**

_-hablando_

-(pensamiento)

**-conversación de mente/Técnicas**

-[Generalmente narrador]

.

"No poseo los derechos de Naruto"

* * *

**capítulo 11**: **Halkenia**

-Alastor: Empezaré por el principio, el día en el que Surgieron mis 9 hermanos, Rikudo me encontró en el bosque. Por aquel entonces yo era humano.

-Matatabi:** Me acuerdo de ese día.**

-Alastor: Durante mi infancia, aprendí de las enseñanzas de Rikudo y conviví feliz con mis hermanos durante 6 años. Un día en el bosque un agujero negro surgió de la nada, intenté aferrarme a lo que pude pero fue inútil. En ese momento mi vida en las naciones elementales se terminó y fue cuando comenzó mi historia en un nuevo mundo.

* * *

{Inicio de flashback.

-Alastor: _Mi cabeza..._ [levantándose del suelo] _¿Dónde estoy?_

[El joven Alastor, miraba a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en el bosque, era una hermosa pradera, no muy lejos podía ver una aldea. No podía saber qué lugar era ese pero si había una cosa que reconoció al instante: Una gran humareda, lo que significaba que había un incendio. Aprovechando sus conocimientos de chakra, impulsó sus piernas para llegar más rápido]

-Alastor: (Qué extraño, noto como si mis reservas de chakra fuesen mayores).

[Alastor tardó cerca de 15 minutos en llegar, tuvo suerte de no llegar antes. Mientras se dirigía a la zona, pudo ver como una banda de malhechores marchaba del lugar. El niño pensaba estar alucinando, ya que los que cabalgaban no parecían humanos. Uno de ellos, arrastraba un carromato en la que había varias personas... niños. Seguramente esos tipos son traficantes de esclavos.

Cuando por fin llego a la zona, vio varios cadáveres en el suelo. Seguramente eran los padres intentando proteger a sus hijos. Increíblemente, había supervivientes. Muchos de ellos ancianos. El joven sin hacer preguntas, hizo lo que creía correcto. Ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Una anciana parecía intentar en una casa en llamas, la anciana estaba llena de cortes y su piel estaba ennegrecida por el humo.]

-Anciana ? : _¡Ayuda! Mi nieto está ahí dentro_

[Su tono de súplica no pasó por alto para Alastor, este empezó a formar rápidamente sellos en las manos]

-Alastor: ( Espero que el jutsu funcione )_ ¡Suiton: Suishoha!_

[Las personas que estaban en los alrededores se asombraron, un gran torrente de agua se formó alrededor de un niño que tenía las manos formando un extraño símbolo. La acumulación de agua de dispersó a gran velocidad por la mayoría del pueblo apagando casi todo el fuego. Cuándo la técnica finalizó, el niño parecía exhausto pero no le impidió entrar en la casa, pasaron unos minutos , muchas personas se había concentrado en los alrededores .

Al final el joven de 6 años cargaba con un niño de pelo rosado que aparentaba de su misma edad. Alastor se acercó donde estaba la anciana, dejando a su recaudo el niño que había salvado... el joven peli plata le costaba respirar.]

-Alastor: ( He gastado demasiado chakra) _Aquí está tu nieto, he ...conseguido... salvarlo, yo..._

[Alastor no pudo terminar su frase, calló inconsciente al suelo. Muchos pensaban que estaba muerto pero vieron que aun respiraba. Algunos de ellos tenían una expresión de miedo hacia el chico, otros estaba asombrados y luego estaba la anciana que agarraba con fuerza a su nieto y no paraba de dar las gracias mientras lloraba a el niño desmayado]

fin del flashback}

.

-Yugito: Es increíble, sin saber nada, salvaste a ese pueblo.

-Kushina: Y usar ese jutsu a esa edad, no sé cómo lo pudiste lograrlo.

-Alastor: Solo hice lo que era correcto, aunque eso me ocasiono algunos problemas durante un tiempo.

-Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres?

.

* * *

{Flashback, 1 día después del incidente

[Alastor estaba acostado en una cama de una pequeña habitación, en la que estaban la anciana y un par de aldeanos. Poco a poco, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron.]

-Anciana ?:_ Por fin te has despertado._

[El joven aun no estaba del todo consciente, todavía notaba el cansancio. El día anterior estuvo entrenando antes de ser absorbido por el agujero, sumado al sprint para llegar a la aldea y el uso de una alto nivel de suiton lo había dejado KO]

-Alastor: _¿Dónde estoy?_

-Anciana ?:_ Estas en el pueblo de Torinae. Gracias por salvar a mi nieto Natsu. Me llamo Sera._

-Alastor:(**Se que aún no se han formado las villas ocultas pero no me suena el nombre de este pueblo) ** Me llamo Alastor... ¿Dónde está Torinae? ¿En qué zona de las naciones elementales estamos?

[Algunos de los aldeanos empezaron a murmurar cosas, no tenían una expresión agradable. La única persona amable era la anciana]

-Sera: _Lo siento mucho, no sé que son las naciones elementales._

-Alastor: _Este no es mi mundo... [susurrando en voz baja]_

[Alastor había hablado con palabras tristes mientras bajaba la cabeza, ya no podría estar con su familia y se había acostumbrado a la vida en el mundo de Naruto. Por desgracia, las palabras que dijo el muchacho provocaron la casualidad en la anciana Sera]

-Sera: _¿Dijiste que no es tu mundo?_

[Sera se fijó en las caras de los demás en la sala y le surgió la necesidad de hacerle una extraña pregunta]

-Sera: _¿Eres humano?_

[Esto causo una sorpresa en el muchacho, si uno lo pensaba bien, al estar en otro mundo... usar ninjutsu podría ser raro]

-Alastor:_ Si..._

-Aldeano 1: _¡No mientas! Eso era algún tipo de magia y no llevabas cristales... seguro que eres un demonio_

-Aldeano2: ¿_Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿No tenéis suficiente con llevaros a nuestros hijos?_

-Sera: _callaros los dos, no veis que lo estáis asustando. ¿Podrías decirnos como lo hiciste?_

[Alastor parecía pensativo]

-Alastor: (**Maldición, esto no pinta bien. La señora parece agradable, pero creo que me han tomado por un demonio. Lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo ningún anime con el nombre de este pueblo. Tal vez pueda sacar algo de información si soy sincero)**

_Yo no sé nada de magia... yo solo utilicé ninjutsu... con Chakra._

-Aldeano2: ¿Chakra? No estás engañando, eso era magia.

-Sera: _Alastor, en "tu mundo" ¿Todos pueden usar chakra?_

-Alastor:(tal vez funcione) _Muchos sí, mi padre descubrió que las personas poseían una energía llamada chakra y después de vencer a un ser maligno, empezó a impartir sus enseñanzas por el mundo._

_¿Podrías contarme algo de este mundo? Me pareció que los que huí a caballo, no parecían muy humanos._

-Sera: ( Tal vez haya sido gracia divina la que nos ha traído un futuro héroe)

_Hay tren grandes reinos, dos están en este plano: El nuestro, gobernado por los humanos Pledfiore y el reino de los demonios, Halkenia._

_El tercer reino es el celestial, gobernado por Kami-sama._

_Desde siempre, existe una constante lucha entre Halkenia y el reino celestial. Por desgracia, nuestro reino es el que más sufre. Al igual que Kami, el Mao es el gobernante en Halkenia desde los orígenes a diferencia de nosotros, apenas nuestros reyes duran más de 30 años de reinado._

_Los impuestos son abusivos y las cosechas no son buenas_

_Por desgracia este pueblo está cerca de las fronteras entre los dos reinos y muchos malhechores aprovechan la ocasión para causar atrocidades . Casi siempre rezamos a Kami para que nos salven, pero siempre llegan tarde cuando se trata de cosas menores._

_La mayoría de los humanos somos débiles, solo los mas experimentados pueden usar ki y podemos usar magia si tenemos cristales de poder, que son muy raros de encontrar . En cambio los demonios no necesitan esos cristales y muchos de ellos usan maryoku. A parte los demonios, también pueden usar ki._

-Alastor: (**Esto definitivamente no me suena a ningún anime, aunque encuentro algunas similitudes de algunos y de juegos RPG. Luego está el tema del ki) **

_Los bandidos de antes... ¿Están lejos?_

-Aldeano: _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

-Alastor: _Quiero intentar salvar a los niños._

[Sera, estaba contenta con la determinación del muchacho. Pensaba que estaba destinado a grandes cosas, pero no era el momento]

-Sera: _Di ninguna manera jovencito, no sé lo que puedes hacer. Pero estas débil e ir contra ellos es una locura. Mírate, apenas eres un crío._

[Por desgracia, Sera tenía razón. El podía usar chakra y hacer buenas cosas pero todavía era un crio. Tenía que entrenar y hacerse fuerte, tal vez un par de años y luego cogería experiencia en combate y tal vez con el tiempo encontraría una manera de volver a su mundo]

-Alastor: _Creo que es verdad, tengo que hacerme fuerte si quiero ayudar a este mundo._

[Así es como el joven empezó un entrenamiento masivo. Pasaron varios años desde que llegó a la aldea, por motivos de seguridad, les pidió al pueblo que mantuvieran en secreto sus capacidades. No podía permitir que pasara algo estúpido, seguramente los demonios pensarían que es algún tipo de ser celestial e irían a por él. En cambio algunos humanos, pensarían igual que los demonios, solo que al revés: Es un demonio que viene a matarlos.

Curiosamente, Alastor hizo amistad con el niño que salvó, Natsu. Casualidad, tres años después de conocerse, Natsu tragó por accidente un extraño cristal que le confirió poderes ígneos (**"Dragon slayer cogh, cogh"**) muchos pensaron qué fue un milagro, porque la mayoría que sufría ese tipo de "accidente" moría a los pocos minutos.

El entrenamiento de Alastor se aceleró bastante gracias a los clones de sombra. Aunque su límite era de 10 clones, algo bueno teniendo en cuenta su edad. Con el tiempo, decidió buscar su afinidad elemental, tarea con la que se sorprendió. Pensaba que su afinidad era el agua, pero resultó que también tenía a la par con el elemento del viento y una tercera afinidad aunque en menor escala de rayo.

Nada más enterarse de sus afinidades, una idea surgió por su cabeza y tras varios meses logró combinar el elemento Fuuton y Suiton para formar el Hyoton]

Fin flashback}

.

* * *

-Haku: ¿Has dicho Hyoton?

-Alastor: Si, era capaz de utilizar tu kekei genkai

-Jiraiya: Se que estuviste con Rikudo durante algunos años, pero eras un niño. ¿Como fuiste capaz de lograrlo? Además no tenía ningún conocimiento de Hyoton y tampoco es que supieras muchos jutsus , ¿no?

-Alastor: Es cierto, pero con el ingenio desarrolle varias técnicas y entre ellas estaba la técnica que uso Haku (** En realidad me base en su técnica**) Aunque por motivos obvios, no la pude llamar "**espejo de hielo diabólico**" resultaría peligroso así que opte por "**Espejo del juicio helado"**

-Minato: Es curioso que las técnicas coincidan salvo en el nombre.

[Entonces Alastor comenzó a reír]

-Alastor: Me alegro que te lo tomes tan bien... de hecho, también cree el "**Rasengan**"

[Entonces, la sonrisa de Minato desapareció de su rostro, sustituyéndola por una expresión deprimente. Un niño pequeño creó su gran técnica antes que el]

-Naruto: Impresionante. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

[Naruto no podía evitar sonreír por la expresión de Minato]

-Alastor: Bueno, me inspire en la bijudama de Natsumi. (También ayudó las explicaciones de ero-senin del canon original).

-Natsumi: **Me siento alagada**

**-**Alastor: Por donde iba...

.

* * *

{Flashback 6 años tras llegar a el pueblo

[Por fin el joven había obtenido fuerza suficiente, tenía la habilidad de un alto chunin- medio jounin. Durante su entrenamiento, tuvo una gran rivalidad con su amigo Natsu ya que prácticamente sus habilidades eran opuestas debido al suiton y al Hyoton respecto a la magia de fuego de Natsu, pero también hacían un espectacular equipo gracias al elemento de viento de Alastor que incrementaba la potencia de Fuego de Natsu. También había practicado con los cuchillos, en ese mundo no había kunai ni shuriken por lo que tuvo que improvisar y con el tiempo consiguió generar armas con Hyoton. Por suerte, aprendió lo básico de fuinjutsu y podía crear rollos de almacenamiento básicos y algunos sellos explosivos.

Se dieron cuenta de que la magia de Natsu está limitada y para reponer energías mágicas, debía comer fuego para que el cristal se recargase. Aunque no podía comer su propio fuego.

Ahora los dos tenían doce años de edad y estaban preparados para ayudar al mundo de la maldad y encontrar una forma de regresar a las naciones elementales.

Natsu viste un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias negras. Alastor, llevaba un chaleco blanco con la palabra "FOX" en rojo en la espalda, una camisa azul oscuro por debajo, unos pantalones estilo ambu negros y unas botas negras. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa "riñonera" en la parte de atrás en la que guardaba los rollos de almacenamiento y en la pierna derecha un porta cuchillos.

Curiosamente en su frente llevaba un protector de metal como en las aldeas ocultas, aunque con un símbolo muy extraño. Muchos le preguntaron que era y el simplemente respondía: "Este símbolo me recuerda a mi familia. Los biju" no dijo nada de que era un biju. ]

-Alastor: _Ha llegado la hora._

-Natsu: _¡Estoy encendido!_

flashback end. interrumpido}

.

* * *

-Naruto: _Por favor, dime que no era como Lee._

-Alastor: _No, aparte sus llamas si eran reales. Ahora no me vuelvas a interrumpir o te dejo sin ramen._

_._

* * *

{Flashback ... again

-Alastor: (**Es igualito a el Natsu de Fairy tail, me pregunto que mas me encontraré)** _¡Vayamos al reino de Halkenia!_

-Sera: _Os habéis echo muy fuertes, cuidaros mucho. Estoy muy orgullosa_

-Alastor: _Por supuesto que si [Con la pose de nice guy]_

-Natsu: Parece que todo el pueblo quiere despedirse

[ Con el tiempo, Alastor y Natsu se han ganado el favor de los aldeanos. Gracias a ellos el pueblo había prosperado y ahora tenían una mayor seguridad. Durante estos años, Sera había cuidado a Alastor como uno más de la familia]

-Aldeano: _Mucha suerte._

-Alastor: _¡Volveremos algún día!_

[Al fin, los dos muchachos partieron al reino de los demonios para salvar el mundo aunque primero tenían que pasar por la ciudad de Hargeon para traspasar la frontera, pasaron varios días de camino y por fin en el bosque encontraron un campamento de bandidos.

Eran varios orcos y algún que otro gremlim, un total de 12. Durante los 6 años, Alastor aprendió que existían diversas criaturas en Halkenia. Monstruos varios y demonios que eran muy similares a los humanos en apariencia]

-Orco 1: _Ja ja ja, tal vez deberíamos ir otra vez a Torinae , estamos cerca de ese pueblo y la última vez pagaron bien por esos mocosos._

[Efectivamente, casualidad de la vida, eran los mismos bandidos que atacaron el pueblo hace 6 años. ¡Oh justicia poética! Los dos muchos fueron directamente a por ellos , directamente al grano y ningún tipo de sigilo]

-Gremlim: ¿_Quienes sois?_

-Orco: _Comida_

-Alastor: Tal vez debemos darles un bonito saludo, ¿No crees Natsu? [Colocando una postura de lucha]

-Natsu: No estaría más de acuerdo. [Natsu choco sus puños, dejando escapar una ligera llama al hacer contacto]

-Orco: ¡A por ellos!

[Los primeros 5 monstruos cayeron rápidamente a base de golpes, esto había provocado que algunos de ellos sacaran mazas, hachas y otros elementos]

-Natsu: **¡Puño ardiente!**

-Alastor: **¡Rasengan!**

[El puño de Natsu se vio envuelto en llamas aumentando su fuerza y provocando quemaduras en su enemigo. La esfera Rasengan impacto en el orco jefe, el impacto lo mando a volar con varios giros en espiral.]

-Gremlim: _No son normales_

-Alastor: _Hey Natsu, te doy el honor de acabar con la faena._

[Natsu puso una gran sonrisa, entonces comenzó a tomar aire]

-Natsu: ¡**Rugido de fuego!**

[de la boca de Natsu, salió una gran llamarada que calcinó a los 3 monstruos restantes]

-Alastor: (**Lastima que sus ataques no tengan los mismos nombres que en el canon) **

Buen trabajo.

-Natsu: Ha estado genial... deberíamos ver que tienen.

[Claro estaba que si marchaban al reino de Halkenia, tenían que conseguir muchas provisiones y dinero para sobrevivir. Por desgracia no tenían gran cosa pero al menos Natsu pudo comerse la fogata que estaba encendida.

Repusieron la marcha para llegar a Hargeon, no tardaron más que un par de horas.

Aun siendo una ciudad fronteriza, era enorme. Había una gran cantidad de edificios mercados... cualquiera diría que lo tuvieran tan bien. Sin embargo, la mala fortuna había caído en esa zona, casi todas las semanas sufrían varios ataques que sobrevivían gracias a los soldados y en ocasiones algún ser celestial que había ayudado.

Una cosa que a Alastor no le gustaba en exceso eran los seres celestiales, por lo que había escuchado eran muy fuertes. ¿Cómo es que casi nunca vienen y cuando lo hacen llegan tarde?

También supo que solían recibir tributos en abundancia y eran tratados como algo "divino" , eso era una verdadera molestia.

Hablando de ataques, parecía que hoy era uno de esos días. La plaza central de la ciudad se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

Parecía una gran concentración de muerte, casi todos los cadáveres eran humanos y hablando de humanos solo quedaban dos en pie, una joven pelirroja y un varón pelinegro bastante robusto y con una claymore.

Por el otro bando eran unos 50 criaturas: gremlims, orcos, trasgos y todos ellos eran comandados por un demonio bastante alto.

Todo parecía perdido]

-Pelirroja ? : _Esto no ha terminado_

-Pelinegro ?: _Lucharemos hasta el final, los ángeles vendrán y terminaran la batalla._

-Orco: _Ilusos. ¡Mueran!_

-Alastor: **¡Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!**

[Un gran dragón de agua surgió para golpear al orco junto con otras criaturas que tenía detrás]

-Demonio?: _humm interesante._

-Natsu: _Parece que llegamos a tiempo. ¿estáis bien?_

-pelinegro ?: _Muchas gracias._

-Alastor:_ Las presentaciones para luego, tenemos que patear sus traseros. Natsu, ¿estás listo?_

-Natsu: _Claro que sí, es hora de hacer monstruos a la parrilla_

[Natsu empezó a tomar aire al igual que Alastor mientras realizaba sellos con las manos]

-Natsu: **¡Rugido de fuego!**

-Alastor: **¡Futon daitoppa!**

[De la boca de Natsu surgió su característica técnica ígnea pero gracias a la técnica de su amigo, el tamaño del fuego aumento de forma salvaje calcinando prácticamente a casi todos los enemigos. ]

-Pelirroja ?: ¡_Que habilidad!_

-Pelinegro?: _No parecen celestiales, es extraño que puedan hacer eso._

[De las llamas, solo quedó el demonio. Tenía una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro]

-Demonio: _Interesante... muy interesante. Ha ha ha, me llamo Mephisto, un placer conocer a unos dignos oponentes._

[El demonio emitía una poderosa aura, no parecía como si fuera a combatir además al presentarse hizo una burlona reverencia]

-Alastor: _Soy Alastor Fox_

-Natsu: _Natsu Dragneel_

-Mephisto: _Me encantaría quedarme, pero seguramente llegaran de un momento a otro los celestiales, nos volveremos a ver... Aunque será para ver vuestra muerte._

[se podía oír por toda la plaza la risa del demonio mientras se descomponía en murciélagos.

Una vez finalizada la batalla, el dúo se dio la vuelta para ver el estado de las personas a las que habían ayudado, fue en ese momento en el que los dos jóvenes se vieron cara a cara. Aunque ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, internamente sintieron "amor a primera vista"]

-Peli negro: _Gracias por salvarnos, soy Zack Fair_

-Pelirroja: _Me llamo Laila Strauss , mucho gusto._

Fin del capítulo

* * *

Soy cruel al dejarlo en este punto, mua ha ha.

Para dejarlo claro, Alastor va al reino de los demonios por dos motivos: Vencer el mayor número posible y buscar una posible forma de volver. Aunque en el próximo capítulo (spoiler xd) cambiara de objetivos porque va descubriendo la verdad de ese mundo.

el próximo capítulo se titulará: **Muerte y** **ascensión demoniaca ** ... claramente trata en cómo se convirtió en demonio.

En cuanto a este fic, yo diría que pronto llegaré a la mitad de lo que sería la totalidad de la historia.

Ahora bien, abro mi buzón de sugerencias xd:

-**¿Qué hago con Alastor? (flashback y actualidad) ** no seáis muy cúreles ja ja

- **¿Que hago con Mikoto y los biju cuándo los libere?**

**-Cuándo acabe estos "flashback" ¿En qué saga debería basar?**

¡Nos vemos!


	14. capítulo 12: Muerte y ascensión demonia

Hola a todos, os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic: Naruto, sandaime Mao

Cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir y a partir del próximo cap voy a intentar que los capítulos tengan un mínimo de 3000 palabras.

Laila ha aparecido, quiero expresar que aunque sea la saga de recuerdos de Alastor, la marcha de los acontecimientos se narrara rápido. También quiero decir que en futuros capítulos meta algún que otro flashback como la batalla final contra el Mao y cosas así, es mas tal vez meta pronto el flashback sobre Kiri.

**-maestro della fiamma oscura: **tal vez siga tu consejo y haga emparejamiento Mikoto-Alastor, si Mito se une también, eso queda a elección del público. En relación a los bijuu, tal vez si que ponga a alguno como sensei, será divertido.

-**Zafir09**: Respecto a los biju también les pondré capacidad de forma humana para los que quieran estar tranquilos.

Esto me deja la duda de qué hacer con Natsumi (Kyubi) cuando la deje libre xd, no sé si hacer emparejamiento con alguno de los demonios ja ja

Como advertencia, **los pensamientos de Alastor en los flashback que estén en negrita, no los escucharan Naruto y compañía. ****Por motivos de seguridad en conocimiento de anime.**

_-hablando_

-(pensamiento)

**-conversación de mente/Técnicas**

-[Generalmente narrador]

.

"No poseo los derechos de Naruto"

* * *

**capítulo 12**: **Muerte y** **ascensión demoniaca **

_-Laila: Me llamo Laila Strauss, mucho gusto._

_-Alastor: El placer es mío_

[Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y tuvieron un breve sonrojo. Natsu se fijó en ese detalle y sonrió. Laila iba vestida con un traje de batalla ligero, llevaba una espada corta y un arco. Zack por otro lado estaba pensativo, no sabía que pensar en estos personajes y de cómo les había salvado. Por lo que él había visto, no observó ningún cristal de poder para usar esos ataques. Pero antes de poder preguntar nada, surgió una luz en el cielo y un ser descendió a gran velocidad para hacer una entrada "elegante" en el suelo. Este personaje era un cierto conocido peli azul]

_-Raziel: Regocijaos mortales, pues la ayuda a venido._

_-Natsu: ¡Llegas tarde!_

[Una breve brisa de viento surgió de la nada y se podía oír el sonido de un cuervo diciendo "BAKAAA, BAKAAA..." Causando varias gotas de sudor estilo anime y cierto ser celestial con una breve expresión de "?". Claro está que observo el campo de batalla y la ausencia de seres "malvados"]

-Alastor: [Brazos cruzados] _Si no hubiéramos llegado antes, no hubiera quedado nadie._

-Raziel: _No sabía que Kami-sama hubiera enviado a alguien._

-Alastor: _No somos enviados de Kami, solo somos un par de aventureros._

[Raziel sabía que no eran enviados de Kami pero lo dijo para que todo el mundo pensara que habían sido salvados por los celestiales, no se esperaba que un simple mortal le contradijera.]

-Raziel: (tengo que desacreditarle) _Eso no es posible, si no, ¿Como habéis podido con ellos?_

-Alastor: _Parece que los ángeles tienen en baja estima el poder humano._

-Raziel: _¿No sabes con quien estás hablando, mortal?_

-Alastor: No sé quién eres, pero sí que sé lo que eres... alguien que puede perder por subestimar a sus rivales. (No me cae nada bien).

-Raziel: (maldito mocoso) Soy el gran Raziel, mano derecha de Kami. Deberías tenerme más respeto.

-Alastor: ¿Qué más me da? El respeto se debe ganar con las acciones y solo has demostrado que llegas tarde y que te crees mejor que nadie.

[Los aldeanos se habían acercado para ver la discusión, por otro lado había diferentes reacciones. Zack estaba preocupado de que Raziel, conocido como la mano derecha de Kami estuviera en ese lugar. No es normal que mandaran a alguien de su posición aquí.

Natsu sonreía porque tal vez tendría que luchar con alguien fuerte y Laila estaba sorprendida de que el chico de cabellos plateados estuviera hablando de tal forma con un ser celestial]

_-Raziel: ¿Acaso quieres morir?_

_-Alastor: Me gustaría darte una lección, pero no quiero que los ciudadanos sufran los daños colaterales y además..._

[Todos parecían querer la última palabra]

-Alastor: No quiero tener que pagar las reparaciones.

[Muchos se cayeron de culo al escuchar esa declaración. Laila se había reído tímidamente durante unos instantes, aunque rápidamente paro. Por otro lado Raziel estaba hecho una furia por ser tratado de esa forma.]

-Zack: Disculpe la grosería de este humano por favor.

[Zack se había inclinado para intentar lograr el perdón del ángel. Sabía que uno no se debe meter con los celestiales]

-Raziel: [sonrisa de superioridad] Esta bien, solo por esta vez. ¿Había un demonio llamado Mephisto?

_-Zack: Si señor Raziel._

-Raziel: (¿Por qué se fue? Pensaba que ese maldito quería morir) está bien, nos volveremos a ver humano... espero que para entonces aprendas modales.

[Alastor realizó un gruñido al estilo Uchiha]

_-Alastor: Igualmente y no me llames humano, tengo nombre... soy Alastor,_

_[levantó una sonrisa] Alastor Fox, recuérdalo._

_[El ángel desapareció dejando un rastro de plumas, dejando a un Zack cabreado]_

_-zack: ¿Eres idiota? Podría haberte matado._

_-Natsu: Solo quería un poco de diversión, ¿no? [Natsu tenía ganas de pelea]_

_-Alastor: Para nada. [Levantando sus hombros en señal de indiferencia]_

_-Laila: ¿Cómo habéis hecho lo de antes?_

_-Natsu: Tengo un cristal dentro de mi cuerpo_

_-Alastor: Chakra..._

-Zack: ¿chakra?

-Alastor: [Hablando con tono aburrido] Es una combinación de energía física y espiritual.

-Laila: ¿Espiritual? ¿No eras humano?

-Alastor: Si que lo soy, nací con esa capacidad, aunque no puedo usar ki.

-Laila: ¡Sorprendente! Eres genial.

[Alastor se sonrojó bastante]

-Alastor: [tímidamente empezó a actuar un poco como Hinata] gra… Gracias.

-Natsu: Bueno Alastor, va siendo hora de retomar nuestro camino.

-Zack: ¿A dónde vais?

-Natsu: A Halkenia a derrotar al Mao.

[zack no se creía lo que estaba oyendo, unos simples humanos derrotar al mismísimo rey de los demonios]

-Zack: ¡Estáis locos! eso es algo imposible.

-Alastor: Lo sé, puede que por ahora sea difícil, pero poco a poco atacaremos sus filas y al final nos enfrentaremos a él. Además tengo otras metas...

[Natsu sonrió de forma picara mientras miraba a la chica , se le había ocurrido una idea para su rival]

-Natsu: ¿Queréis acompañarnos? Juntos podremos hacer más.

[Laila se sorprendió ante la invitación, ella era muy buena con el arco y sabía defenderse con las dagas. Pero no se imaginaba a ella misma, luchando para salvar a el mundo. Unas ganas de aventura inundaron sus pensamientos y un "misterioso" sentimiento hacia el chico de ojos amarillos.]

-Laila: Me gustaría ayudar.

-Alastor: Perfecto.

[Alastor y Laila se acercaban el uno al otro para dar la mano y casualidad que ambos tropezaron, uno con un cadáver y otro con una piedra, provocando que ambos se choquen y caigan "juntos" al suelo en una cierta postura... Natsu comenzó a reírse como un descosido]

-Natsu: Ja ja ja, iros a un hotel y avisadme cuándo sea la boda. Menudos novios ja ja ja.

[Laila y Alastor se sonrojaron totalmente aunque por unos momentos, ya que las palabras de Natsu hicieron cierto efecto en ambos.]

-Laila/Alastor: ¡No somos novios!

[Ambos dieron un cómico puñetazo en el mentón de Natsu mandándolo a volar de forma equivalente al team rocket]

-Natsu: ¡No me arrepiento de nadaaaa!

fin flashback

* * *

-Alastor: Y así comenzaron nuestras aventuras.

-Jiraiya: Vaya, vaya creo que es un buen material para una comedia romántica. [Realizando sus apuntes correspondientes]

-Alastor: Si, al principio no lo reconocíamos, éramos un poco cortos, pero con el tiempo...

-Naruto: [dando un codazo en el hombro de su hermano] Surgió la chispa ¿eh?

-Alastor: Si, se podría decir de esa forma. [Sonriendo de forma tímida]

-Mito: ¿Como era? Por lo que has dicho tenía el mismo aspecto que yo.

-Alastor: También se comportaba igual que tu, era bastante alegre, dulce y tenía un temperamento...

[Mito estaba bastante sumida en estas declaraciones, no sabía en qué pensar respecto a Alastor. Por un lado, el hecho de que debido a el, su hermano ya no era un miembro de su familia… aunque supuestamente él iba a ser expulsado mas tarde y además el le cuido. Por otro lado estaba aun mas confundida respecto al tema de Laila, si era su reencarnación, es Laila es Mito o Mito es Laila… en resumidas cuentas, estaba hecha un lio ]

-Kushina: ¿Qué pasó?

-Alastor: Aun tengo bastante que decir, Natsu, Laila, Zack y yo formamos un equipo bastante bueno. Durante dos años formamos un gran equipo, por aquel entonces viajábamos por varios lugares de Halkenia. Muchas veces entrábamos en batalla y causábamos bastantes destrozos jeje las facturas eran tremendas y seguro que ocasionamos mucho papeleo. Zack parecía ser el miembro con más sentido de la conservación.

También nos topamos con Raziel en varias ocasiones y nuestras disputas eran cada vez mayores, aunque nunca entramos en combate.

Con los viajes, nos dimos cuenta de algo. Muchos demonios eran buena gente, bastante pacíficos si se me permite decir.

-Minato: ¿y eso?

-Alastor: Las leyendas de que los demonios son el mal en persona, son falsas. Muchos de los demonios son buenos, lo que sucede es que el Mao era un tirano y obligaba a muchos a luchar.

Se formó una resistencia, algunos humanos se pensaron que era una trampa y los celestiales no estaban contentos... pero gracias a nuestra reputación y apoyo, el grupo prosperó.

Todo iba bastante bien, hasta que tuvimos la batalla más dura de la historia. Por aquel entonces, yo tenía 14 años y Laila 16... El Mao no parecía de buen humor, mandó prácticamente un ejército de más de 20000 demonios contra un pueblo de la resistencia en la que únicamente había niños y enfermos. Mandó aniquilar a indefensos de su propia raza.

Con muchos sacrificios logramos salvar la mayoría, el precio fue grande, demasiado grande... ese día fue cuando todo cambió.

* * *

Flashback{

Pueblo Makeiji frontera oeste de Halkenia.

[Laila y Zack se encontraban en la nave de transporte ayudando con la evacuación. Por otro lado, Natsu y Alastor se encontraban en el campo de batalla con apenas 100 soldados de la resistencia contra la increíble cifra de 20000 del ejército del Mao. Básicamente más de la mitad de toda la fuerza militar de Halkenia.]

-Alastor: A este paso no lo vamos a conseguir, necesitamos ganar más tiempo.

[Alastor tenía en constante funcionamiento paredes de hielo para retrasar el avance enemigo. El cansancio le estaba afectando.]

-Natsu: No te preocupes, seguro que lo logramos.

[Por desgracia, para que la evacuación fuera un éxito, tenían que evitar el ataque a la nave, lo que implicaba entretener a los enemigos. Natsu se había dado cuenta de ello y había tomado una decisión]

-Alastor: Nunca abandonar, nunca rendirse.

-Natsu: Alastor… [Su cara parecía una sombra]

-Alastor: ¿Si?

-Natsu: Vive y se feliz con Laila. [Revelando una fuerte sonrisa]

[Alastor se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, Natsu se abalanzó al campo de batalla cubierto en unas gloriosas llamas de fuego carmesí. El peli plata no paró de gritar maldiciones, claramente Natsu se había lanzado al campo de batalla para que el pudiera escapar. No podía permitir que se sacrificase de esa manera, todavía tenían mucho por lo que vivir.

Las llamas de Natsu eran increíbles, cientos de demonios fueron calcinados, sus llamas cada vez eran más fuertes, demasiado para lo habitual. Por mucho entrenamiento para la tolerancia al fuego que tuviera el peli rosado, unas llamas a tal temperatura era imposibles de soportar. Era evidente, el había decidido que sería su última lucha.

Pero por desgracia todo tenía un límite y el poder de fuego del cristal parecía estar a punto de agotarse, pero por desgracia eso nunca sucedió. Una ráfaga de flechas con maryoku alcanzó el cuerpo de Natsu.]

-Natsu: esto es… el… final

[Natsu estaba jadeando, la sangre se filtraba por todo su cuerpo y la piel estaba quemándose pero aun mantenía una sonrisa]

-Alastor: ¿Por qué? [Llorando mientras mantenía la pared de hielo] ¡Podíamos haber huido!

[El usuario de chakra desconocía que el cristal de poder en el cuerpo de Natsu había comenzado a generarle problemas de salud y apenas le quedaban un par de años de vida, él prefería morir en batalla…defendiendo a su amigo y rival]

-Natsu: je je, nos veremos en la otra vida… estilo final: ¡**Explosión ardiente!**

[Natsu concentró todo el poder en una poderosa implosión destruyéndose a sí mismo y a todo enemigo que lo rodeaba, la nave ya había partido pero Alastor se quedó en el lugar. El hubiera mantenido la voluntad de su amigo y debería haberse marchado junto con el resto pero en ese momento solo sentía una cosa: Venganza.

En esa zona devastada solo estaba el, en contra de un ejército que ahora eran 10000]

Fin flashback.}

[Muchos de los presentes tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, la voluntad de Natsu para salvar a los demás era algo heroico y triste a su vez]

-Minato: Su sacrificio salvó muchas vidas… ¿Pero como saliste de ahí?

-Alastor: Por desgracia, el mundo nunca recordará el sacrificio de mi amigo… no principalmente.

-Kushina: ¿Qué quieres decir?

[Alastor mostró un rostro sombrío]

-Alastor: Para muchos esos días fue conocido como el día de la masacre de Makeiji

-Mito: ¿Masacre?

[Muchos estaban uniendo cabos al significado de sus palabras, otros simplemente pensaron otras posibilidades]

-Jiraiya: Significa eso que…

-Naruto: ¿refuerzos?

-Alastor: No,nunca llegaron refuerzos… mucho menos por parte de los celestiales.

Yo… yo maté a los demonios, los 10000… a todos y cada uno de ellos.

La rabia invadió mi cuerpo, fue alrededor de una hora lo que me costó acabar con todos. Usé toda clase de técnicas a mi alcance. En ese momento, nada me importaba… solo matar. Algunos de las muertes que provoqué darían nauseas al asesino más experimentado. La adrenalina del momento y la furia me despojaron del raciocinio de mi mente, era una bestia sin control.

La luna se tiñó de sangre esa noche.

Estaba seguro de que iba a morir por falta de chakra pero no fue el caso.

-Naruto: … no lo entiendo

-Alastor: ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te convertí en un demonio?

-Naruto: Si.

[Alastor tomó una breve pausa]

-Alastor: Pues bien, por lo que se existen dos métodos para convertirse en un demonio, ambos casi imposibles debido a sus características. El tuyo debido a que la tasa de supervivencia del proceso de transformación es muy baja y el otro es debido a la dificultad de cumplir con el requisito.

-Gaara: ¿Requisito?

-Alastor: En una noche de luna llena, derramar la sangre de miles de demonios… Sobreviví a causa de la transformación de lo que soy ahora. Un demonio.

-Naruto: comprendo… un momento, ¿Has dicho que pude haber muerto?

[Señalando a Alastor con el famoso dedo acusador]

-Alastor: Eh, ¿estás aquí no?

-Jiraiya: ¿Desde entonces eres un demonio?

-Alastor: si, desde aquel día abandoné mi sueño de volver a casa, decidí convertirme en el rey de los demonios para lograr la paz y quedarme a vivir con Laila. Desgraciadamente, tuve que retirarme casi un año de las batallas, la transformación me despojó de mi capacidad de chakra y debía aprender a usar mi nuevo cuerpo. También tuve algunas complicaciones con los celestiales debido a mi nueva condición, decidí refugiarme en Torinae y aproveché para presentar mis respetos a Sera.

-Haku: ¿Cómo aprendiste a manejar tus poderes?

-Alastor: Buena pregunta, te acuerdas Mephisto… resultó algo gracioso. Se unió a la resistencia, el Mao le amenazaba con matar a su familia y no tenía otra que obedecer. Me enseñó los principios de las energías y técnicas. De hecho según él era un prodigio en crear técnicas propias como el mata dragones o la ragna blade (**benditos sean los animes, pueden funcionar de verdad.)**

-Naruto: No me lo esperaba. [Se notaba a leguas el sarcasmo de Naruto]

-Alastor: Con el tiempo, logre vencer al primer Mao y con el cargo, logré la paz.

No me gustaba la vida en un palacio así que cree una pequeña democracia para que el pueblo pudiera tomar sus decisiones y reducir mis obligaciones.

Todo era perfecto, Laila y yo por fin nos íbamos a casar… pero como siempre, algo tenía que pasar.

[Todos parecían muy atentos]

-Alastor: Antes de ese día ya me caían mal los celestiales pero…. Resultó que la guerra era una farsa entre el Mao y Kami, todo para ganar poder. Ahora que el Mao corrupto no estaba y yo era alguien que buscaba la paz, tenían que deshacerse de mí.

[flashback]

{

[Zona central de Halkenia, afueras de la ciudad de Mazoku: Un precioso valle, lleno de vida natural y una preciosa cabaña rodeada de árboles de cerezo. Era el hogar en el que se habían establecido el Mao peli plateado y su preciada Laila. Las negociaciones con el reino de los humanos habían sido satisfactorias y la declaración de paz enviada a Kami traería una nueva era de vida al mundo. Aunque por mucha paz que quisiera tener, todavía tenía un gran rival: el papeleo]

-Alastor: ¿Por qué no puedo usar chakra? Echo de menos el Kage bunshin.

[Llorando como un loco, debía encontrar en un futuro, el sustito a esa técnica para vencer al papeleo]

-Laila: Ya encontraras alguna forma, recuerda que tenemos que ir a hacer las compras para la boda.

[La sonrisa de Laila era cautivadora, aunque la idea de ir de compras…]

-Alastor: Problemático.

-Laila: ¿Decías algo? [Sus ojos brillaban, dando un toque de terror]

-Alastor: [sudor]¿Sabías que cuándo sonríes te vuelves más hermosa? …Si es posible serlo más

-Lalila: Sabes cómo hablar a una dama, tal vez tenga un regalo para ti esta noche.

[Dando un giño a nuestro diablo]

-Alastor: (¡Yesss! [Baile de la victoria mental]) [al igual que a Naruto, dos orejas Kitsune aparecieron en su cabeza]

[De repente Alastor notó varias presencias, cosa que no le gustó porque muchas firmas eran poderosas. La puerta estalló en varios pedazos, Raziel era el causante]

-Alastor: Podrías llamar en vez de destrozar, ¿no crees? [mientras tomaba un sorbo de café]

-Laila: ¿A qué se debe su visita señor Raziel?

[Disimuladamente Laila por experiencia sabía que algo malo podía pasar e intento coger su daga disimuladamente pero no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, varios ángeles agarraron a la joven, dejándola incapaz de defenderse]

-Alastor: ¡Soltadla!

-Laila: ¡Se supone que ya no hay guerra!

-Raziel: Si quieres que tu novia siga viva, salgamos a fuera

[Alastor no tuvo otra que obedecer, a fuera un centenar de celestiales rodeaban el edificio. Pero entre ellos, destacaba un ser que emitía una fuerza igual… no, tal vez superior al Mao que tanto le costó derrotar. Tenía el pelo largo castaño, barba y vestía una túnica con algunos accesorios de ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico.

Raziel se inclinó ante este sujeto, ya os imagináis quien es]

-Raziel: Mi señor.

-Kami: suficiente, mi querido súbdito.

-Alastor: (maldita sea, debo mantener la compostura, no puedo permitir que le pase algo a Laila) Kami supongo, un honor en conocerle.

-Raziel: ¡ Como osas dirigir la palabra a Kami-sama!

[El ángel le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que se quedase arrodillado en el suelo]

-Kami: Suficiente… así que tu eres el nuevo Mao. No has tardado mucho en obtener la paz.

[el llamado kami tenía en su rostro una falsa sonrisa]

-Alastor: Kami… yo no quiero ver sufrir a los inocentes. Los demonios, los humanos y vosotros podemos vivir en armonía.

-Kami: En eso te equivocas, la guerra debe continuar. De lo contrario los humanos dejaran de vernos como sus salvadores y se volverán arrogantes.

¿Por qué crees que no derroté al anterior Mao?

[Kami daba su discurso de tal manera que parecía la explicación era dirigida a un niño del jardín de infancia]

-Alastor: (así que solo quería los tributos… corrupto) No pienso volver a la guerra.

-Kami: Es una lástima, tendré que encerrarte para siempre con el Gyuaku … después de todo eres inmortal.

-Laila: ¡NO! [Las lágrimas brotaban de Laila]

-Alastor: [Cólera] Te juro que…

-Kami: Acepta tu encarcelamiento, o ella morirá.

[A diferencia de otras formas de sellado, este podría ser uno de los más fuertes, debido a que la "victima" debía aceptar ser encerrado. Anulando todos sus sentidos, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos. El sellado era especial pues mantenía al usuario con vida hasta que moría de vejez pero al no pode envejecer Alastor, la condena sería eterna. Condenándolo a un mundo de locura y soledad]

-Alastor: Acepto mi condena.

[Nada mas decir esas palabras de resignación para poder salvarla, unas cadenas comenzaron a atravesar y rodear a Alastor, Kami sonrió… pero no la típica sonrisa de satisfacción… no, era una de pura maldad. Kami convocó su espada celestial… el demonio intuyó lo que iba a hacer]

-Alastor: ¡Porque! He aceptado ser sellado.

[La voz del demonio era desesperante, no podía moverse a causa de las cadenas, había caído en una trampa. ]

-Kami: es por tu pecado

-Alastor: ¿Qué he hecho?

-Kami: Tu pecado… es tu propia existencia.

[Un instante, solo fue uno para ver como ese malnacido cortó la cabeza de la preciada futura esposa del Mao. Alastor quería gritar, pero el sello maestro se estaba formando en su cabeza y poco a poco veía todo cada vez más negro hasta que solo quedó oscuridad. Solo notó un breve empujón, pasaron décadas… sin poder oír, ver o sentir nada de su alrededor. Solo tenía sus pensamientos. Durante los primeros años solo pensaba en la venganza, luego tristeza por la muerte de Laila… cada vez estaba más vacía por dentro. Si no hubiera sido por un joven rubio, ahora mismo seguiría encerrado.]

Fin flashback}

* * *

-Alastor: Por ahora es todo lo que os puedo decir….

-Naruto: Lo siento mucho.

-Alastor: Naruto, ese día me salvaste de mi soledad y me diste un propósito, si no fuera por ti…

-Mito: ¿La echas de menos?

-Alastor: Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Pero me prometí superarlo, no le hubiera gustado que me lamentara toda la vida.

-Minato: Gracias por cuidar a nuestro Naruto (Espero que ni intentes nada con mi hijita por mucha reencarnación que sea)

-Mikoto: (Tal vez… [se sonroja interiormente])

-Alastor: Mejor dejemos las historias tristes para otro día, tengo que sacar fuera a mis hermanos.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

Sí, he dejado lagunas, muchas lagunas para futuros flashback.

Si, sé que soy cruel matando a Natsu. Pero algo tenía que hacer y respecto a la masacre que hizo Alastor, imaginaros a la escena en la que Seras Victoria de Hellshing pierde el control y empieza a mutilar de forma sádica.

El siguiente capítulo será un poco de la vida en la villa y algún que otro altercado.

Mis preguntas son las siguientes:

-**¿Cuál será la nueva amenaza para nuestros protagonistas?**

**¿Akatsuki, un nuevo enemigo o fangirls?**

**-¿Emparejamiento de bijuu?**

**-Aun me planteo que hacer con Alastor.**

**-También me planteo si poner una nueva rival para que Satsuki y Haku se alíen, ya sabéis xd**

**-¿Halkenia o el mundo real dará problemas?**

Un saludo a todos

Próximo capítulo: **día bijuu**


	15. capítulo 13: Día bijuu

-Hola a todos, os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic: Naruto, sandaime Mao

**-maestro della fiamma oscura y Zafir09**: Formar un lugar para los bijuu es una idea

-Roy4: Pobre Naruto, pero me encantan las posibilidades.

_-hablando_

-(pensamiento)

**-conversación de mente/Técnicas**

-[Generalmente narrador]

.

"No poseo los derechos de Naruto"

* * *

**Capítulo 13**: día bijuu

[Naciones elementales palacio de Kami. Una gran plataforma sostenida por una columna (palacio Kami de dbz) Podemos ver a un anciano sentado en un trono.

Tenía el pelo largo de color castaño y unos ojos color esmeralda, llevaba puesta una túnica blanca y en su mano derecha sostenía un bastón. Delante de él se situaba un joven vestido en armadura de platino, pelo corto con colores mezclados: platino, negro y rojo]

_-¿?: Kami-sama, Alastor va a liberar a sus hermanos. ¿Debemos actuar?_

_-¿?: Ken-san, no me gusta que me llamen así, mi nombre es Kon… _

_-Ken: Si, Kon-sama._

_[Kon/Kami suspiró]_

_-Kon: Todo va según lo previsto, me alegro que Alastor se reúna con su familia. [Sonrisa]_

_[Ken parecía molesto]_

_-Ken: No se qué tiene de especial, mírese ahora está débil por su culpa. Infringió las normas por él, primero lo trajo del mundo prohibido, reencarnándolo en este mundo con sus recuerdos y luego mandándole al otro lado para más tarde traerle de vuelta. _

_**-**__Kon: Era necesario, ese idiota era un Kami corrupto… sus acciones debían ser frenadas. Gracias a Alastor y la muerte de Raziel pude restaurar el ciclo de tiempo de ambos mundos._

_[Ken parecía confundido]_

_-Ken: No lo entiendo mi señor ¿Qué importancia tiene?_

_-Kon: ¿Eres el único que trabajas para mí desde el principio y no te has dado cuenta?_

_[Ken se inclinó como si su vida dependiera de ello]_

_-Ken: ¡Perdone mi falta de inteligencia!_

_-Kon: No hace falta que te pongas así, veras… cuando alguien en este mundo muere, pasa por un ciclo de reencarnaciones limitadas hasta que al final llega al paraíso o al infierno exceptuando algunos casos. Cuando uno se reencarna, no es en este mundo, se reencarna en el otro y viceversa...[Tomo una breve pausa] ¿Qué sucedería si el flujo de tiempo es diferente? Por ejemplo si un año aquí fuera un segundo en el otro lado._

_-Ken: Las personas en el otro lado tardarían más en morir._

_-Kon: Exacto, mientras aquí, menos almas llegan y allí se acumulan. Permitiéndole tener más adoradores. También tuvo la osadía de estar interactuando constantemente en el mundo humano y crear seres celestiales cuando solo se puede tener un socio. _

_Ahora el tiempo se ha restaurado y el ciclo funciona correctamente. Aunque puede que haya consecuencias por mis acciones._

_-Ken: Lo entiendo. Pero el empezó primero, pero el actuó dentro de su territorio._

_-Kon: Por cierto, he notado ciertas irregularidades. Me he estado fijando en Konoha y hay algo extraño._

_-Ken: ¿Qué es mi señor?._

_-Kon: Mito es la reencarnación de esa chica Laila… se que su reencarnación no se ejecutó correctamente y tiene algún que otro recuerdo, pero no sé de dónde ha salido Satsuki y Haku… ¿No debería haber sido un chico? _

_-Ken: Un momento mi señor._

[Entrega a Kami un libro con el título registro de almas]

-Kon: Veamos, registro de almas… Haku…

[Los ojos de Kami se abrieron en terror]

_-Kon: Estas de broma, ¿no?_

_-Ken: ¿Qué sucede mi señor?_

_[La cara de Kami estaba en blanco]_

_-Kon: Tiene el alma de Gasai Yuno._

[Ken se estremeció al oír ese nombre]

_-Ken: Debe ser un error._

[Ken estaba sudando ya que Kami no estaba bromeando]

_-Kon: Luego esta Satsuki… diablos Ken, solo tenías una tarea. ¿Has mezclado dos almas?_

[Ken bajo la cabeza en señal de depresión]

_-Ken: Le dije que no toleraba el alcohol…_

_-Kon: Naruto lo tiene crudo… Rena ryuugu está en la mezcla. Esto solo le puede acarrear dos finales y no estoy seguro si el chico tendrá suerte o no, pero seguro que lo va a pasar mal._

* * *

{Konoha, bosque de la muerte}

_-Alastor: Todo está preparado, ¿listo hermano?_

[En la zona estaban Mito, Yagura, Killer Bee, Sabaku no Gaara, Yugito, Naruto y Alastor.

Alastor y Naruto estaban ahora con un nuevo conjunto de ropa. Por una parte, Naruto había conseguido el mismo estilo de ropa salvo que esta vez la chaqueta es de color carmesí. Por parte de Alastor, había conseguido una copia casi exacta de su batalla contra el Mao original.

Consistía en unos pantalones estilo ambu de color blanco, un chaleco sin mangas de color negro y bordes dorados. En la parte trasera del chaleco estaba dibujado el rostro de un zorro y llevaba puesto un protector con el mismo símbolo que usó en el otro lado, solo que esta vez lo usa de cinturón. En efecto, estas ropas eran en homenaje a Natsu. Aunque algo le decía que no era buena idea dejar su torso al descubierto.]

_-Mito: ¿Por qué estamos solo nosotros?_

_-Alastor: Mas seguridad._

_-Naruto: Bien, vamos de uno en uno. Empezaremos por nee-san._

[Alastor y Naruto empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Mito Namkize Uzumaki mientras realizaban un cantico muy similar al de los exámenes de chuunin. Poco a poco comenzó a surgir el chakra rojo del kyubi aunque poco a poco se iba desprendiendo del cuerpo de Mito, tomando la forma de un zorro gigante. Mito estaba sorprendido, la extracción de un bijuu era mortal para un usuario… Kushina se salvó gracias a su sangre Uzumaki y la rápida atención médica por parte de Tsunade. En cambio, ni siquiera notó dolor o debilitamiento como sintió su madre.

El chakra en forma de Kitsune gigante no quedo en forma sólida, comenzó a reducirse de tamaño tomando una forma cada vez más pequeña y con un aspecto más humano. Tras un estallido de luz, la nueva forma de Kyubi fue revelada.

Tenía una impresionante figura, piel ligeramente pálida, pelo liso de color rojizo y unas bonitas orejas de Kitsune pero lo que más destacaban eran unos hermosos ojos rojos con ranura (ojo de Kyubi) vestía un precioso kimono escarlata con dibujos de flores púrpuras.]

-Natsumi: ¡Alastor-nii, soy libre!

[Alastor se puso muy contento de ver de nuevo a su hermana, tanto que sus orejas de Kitsune plateadas aparecieron en su cabeza sorprendiendo a Naruto. Aunque este momento de felicidad fue continuada por una sensación de ahogo. En efecto, Natsumi había abrazado a su hermano… con tanta fuerza que casi le deja sin respirar. La cara del demonio estaba casi azul.]

-Alastor: Natsumi… aire… respirar.

[Natsumi se separa con la cara roja de vergüenza]

-Natsumi: Lo siento hermanito, me dejé llevar.

-Mito: [con expresión de enfado] Casi asfixias a Alastor-k… (Menudo susto me he llevado)

-Naruto: [Sonrisa zorruna] No sabía que te preocuparas tanto de él.

-Mito: Hump.

-Alastor: Ejem, tenemos que continuar, un momento… [Pausa larga]¿Tienes forma humana?

[Mientras señalaba a su hermana con el dedo acusador y una cara de WTF]

-Natsumi: Si [Se rascaba la cabeza mientras respondía de forma tímida]

-Alastor: ¿Desde cuándo?

-Natsumi: Ya no me acuerdo. [Sacó la lengua en señal de burla]

[Lentamente, repitieron el ritual con el resto de los bijuu. El hachibi tenía el aspecto muy similar al de su jinchuriki aunque en una versión más joven, la forma humana del bijuu que contenía Yagura era una mezcla entre un Kappa y un byakuya Kuchiki. Matatabi era un calco a Yugito salvo por el color de pelo castaño y orejas de gato y ojos felinos. Shukaku era físicamente muy parecida a Natsumi salvo el color de pelo que era de color castaño y no poseía unar orejas de Kitsune, en su lugar tenía las mismas ojeras que Gaara.]

-Naruto: Por fin hemos terminado.

[Tanto Naruto como su hermano estaban exhaustos, haber peleado con un gran rival y liberar a su familia era algo agotador]

-Alastor: Solo falta encontrar a los 4 restantes y liberarlos.

[Mientras conversaban, los jinchurikis trataban con sus ahora liberados bijuu. Por desgracia, Bee ha conseguido contagiar su gusto para el rap y conversaban mediante la rima, Yagura al igual que su bijuu… digamos que eran un poco callados. Yugito y Matatabi parecían bastante tranquilos, pero Alastor juraría que durante unos momentos se sentía observado por el dúo felino.

Luego estaban Gaara y su "madre" Shukaku. Parece que con todo lo que ha sucedido, su ansia constante de sangre se ha apaciguado aunque no del todo.]

.

* * *

.

[Solo se podía esperar una complicada noche en el compuesto Uchiha. Básicamente era una gran concentración de personas. Estaban Sasuke, Mikoto, Satsuki, Haku, Naruto, Alastor y los jinchuriki junto a sus liberados bijuu e increíblemente, Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya…. Kakashi sigue en la U.C.I.

La familia Namikaze estaba sorprendida por que los bijuu tenían forma humana y Jiraiya, bueno… es extraño que aun no acompañaba a Kakashi en la U.C.I por su mirada de pervertido hacia las bijuu féminas.]

_-Alastor: Gracias por invitarnos Mikoto-chan, eres muy amable por su hospitalidad_

_-Mikoto: No hay por qué darlas, si no fuera por ti, seguiría en root._

_-Sasuke: Hump… gracias por liberarla._

[La sala se quedo gélida ante la frase del Uchiha, a más de uno se le cayeron los cubiertos]

-Mito: ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Sasuke?

-Sasuke: ¡Cállate dobe!

[Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír.]

-Satsuki: Naruto-kun ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Naruto: Pues… aun faltan por liberar 4 hermanos más.

-Alastor: Tambien tenemos que encargarnos de una serpiente y el tipo de la máscara. No te preocupes, no será mucho tiempo… pronto podrás estar más tiempo con mi hermanito. [Risa fuerte]

[Satsuki se sonrojó como un tomate, Haku parecía que iba a provocar una masacre al nivel de Itachi. Mikoto se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su hija respecto a Naruto.]

-Mikoto: Satsuki…

-Satsuki: ¿sí?, mama

-Mikoto: tienes todo mi apoyo, ¡ánimo!

[Digamos que de la nada, sacó un cartel con frases: "Ánimo" o "El amor prevalece" Esto provocó el aun mayor ira por parte de Haku. Ya le daba igual que todos estaban ahí]

-Haku: ¡Naruto-kun es mio!

[Haku se abalanzó sobre la Uchiha, empezaron a golpearse provocando una nube de polvo como en las típicas peleas cómicas. Esto logró varias reacciones, los bijuus y sus jinchurikis se habían quedado en expresión de duda. Kushina y Minato sorprendidos por la competitividad para lograr a su hijo, Mikoto estaba dando frases de apoyo a Satsuki, Jiraiya ponía cara de pervertido, Alastor no paraba de reír y Naruto…]

-Naruto: ¡Basta!

[Haku y Satsuki se detuvieron mirando a Naruto como si fuera un ídolo o algo así]

-Naruto: Por favor, no quiero que os hagáis daño. Sufro al veros así.

-Satsuki/Haku: Naruto-kun

-Alastor: [risas] Este Naruto, cada vez vas a tener más chicas a tu alrededor.

[Algo parecido a una alineación de planetas surgió de la mente de las dos chicas… y algo les hizo clic en el alma. Más rivales para conseguir a su preciado Naruto-kun. Intolerable, no debía suceder. Secuestrarían a Naruto si hiciera falta para alejarle de otras mujeres, pero eso implicaría hacerle sufrir… Solo quedaba una posible solución.

Haku y satsuki se miraron seriamente como si estuvieran teniendo la misma idea, algunos de los presentes tuvieron un poco de miedo y Naruto sintió un ligero escalofrió]

-Haku: Para evitar competencias…

-Satsuki: …debemos colaborar…

-Haku: …debemos compartir.

-Satsuki: Porque Naruto-kun…

[Terminaron las frases sincronizadas, simplemente se dieron la mano y empezaron a ver a Naruto con una extraña mezcla de risa siniestra y perversión. Para Jiraiya esta reacción fue claramente perfecta para su inspiración y comenzó a escribir en su libreta]

-Jiraiya: Este chico puede ser una mina de oro.

-Naruto: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Alastor: Naruto, eres un don Juan. ¿Qué crees tú Mikoto-chan?

[Mikoto se había sonrojado, no se acostumbraba a que ese muchacho le pusiera un sufijo]

-Mikoto: Esto yo…

[Kushina se dio cuenta del sonrojo]

-Kushina: ¿No me digas que te gusta?

[Jiraiya rellenaba notas como un loco]

-Jiraiya: Voy a forrarme con tanto material.

[Jiraiya recibió un impulso de energía por parte de Alastor… ante la posibilidad que había dicho Kushina, la mente del demonio empezó a divagar en terror]

-Alastor: De ninguna manera, no. No es que me disguste la belleza de Mikoto,

[Provocando mas sonrojo de Mikoto]

Alastor: Pero… si estuviera con ella, significa que sería el padre de la novia de mi hermano y…

[Su expresión se volvió aterradora]… significaría que Sasuke sería también mi hijo. ¡AHHHH!

[El demonio plateado se había quedado en un rincón ante su propia lógica. Muchos tenían una gran gota de sudor, pero cualquiera le pasaría lo mismo. Pensar de tener a Sasuke como hijo, solo da escalofríos, todo el día exigiendo las técnicas y diciendo estupideces del clan Uchiha.]

-Sasuke: Madre, tienes mi apoyo (Así podre exigir esas técnicas j aja ja)

-Alastor: Lo sabía, todo esto es problemático. [Lágrimas al estilo de anime]

-Naruto: Alastor…

-Alastor: Dejamos el tema y mañana tienes barra libre en ramen.

-Naruto: ¡OK!

[La expresión de Naruto era de felicidad pura, como no, sus orejas de Kitsune se rebelaron ante el público. Cosa que era algo nuevo para casi todos, aunque para desgracia o fortuna de Naruto, Haku y Satsuki estaban cuchicheando mientras observaban al pelinegro con una mirada psicótica. Al parecer la tregua entre ambas ya estaba afectando a la mente de Satsuki con pensamientos que igualaban las novelas de Jiraiya y Haku… ya es otro nivel.]

-Gaara: Madre, dan un poco de miedo.

-Yagura: Su obsesión va en aumento.

[Minato y Kushina todavía estaban insistentes en recuperar su hijo]

_-Minato: Naruto, nosotros…_

_-Kushina: Lo sentimos, solo queremos que algún día nos perdones._

[Naruto todavía seguía enfadado con su familia, pero ya estaba cansado de su pesadez y si les daba una paliza, su hermana se enfadaría]

_-Naruto: Si os perdono, ¿Me dejareis de dar la lata para volver a ser una familia?_

_[_Mito ya había asumido que sería imposible su retorno, en cambio Minato y su esposa no se habían dado por vencido, incluso Kushina tras escuchar el pasado de Alastor, pensó brevemente juntarlo con su hija para que así Naruto volviera a la familia.]

-Alastor: Naruto…

[Alastor, se planteaba si permitir las paces… en su vida anterior como un Otaku, había leído muchos fics en los que Naruto fue ignorado. Si en esta realidad, todavía lo despreciaban, los habría eliminado de inmediato, si hubieran pedido perdón por que había algún contrato matrimonial… les hubiera dado unos golpes y negado el perdón. Pero como en esta realidad, no influían esos factores, no había demasiados problemas. No es que estuviera enfadado de cómo trataron a Naruto. Porque aun recuerda como fue tratado al ser jinchuriki de Kyubi en otras realidades y las cosas le eran peor]

_-Minato: Esta bien, ¿podemos llevarnos bien?_

_-Naruto: De acuerdo. Pero no me molestéis demasiado y dadme algo de tiempo._

[Minato, Kushina y Mito sonrieron. Para ellos era una pequeña victoria. Alastor también sonrió, pero no por ese motivo. Se le ocurrió algo malévolo, nada bueno para Naruto]

_-Alastor: Para celebrarlo, tengo una propuesta para Satsuki y Haku. Antes de irnos, ¿Os apetecen unas sesiones de entrenamiento? _

[Alastor se acerco a las dos chicas y les susurro en el oído para que el resto no escuchara]

_-Alastor: Os puedo decir cosas sobre Naruto, aficiones, gustos… consejos para cortejar ku,ku,ku_

[Los ojos de Haku y Satsuki brillaron, asintieron rápidamente para confirmar la petición]

_-Alastor: Mito, si quieres también te puedo entrenar… es más, os daré un entrenamiento especial._

[La expresión del peli plateado asustó a muchos, parecía el mismísimo demonio, bueno… en realidad es un demonio]

_-Mito: vale._

[La expresión de Naruto había cambiado a una versión cómica con lágrimas]

_-Naruto: No debías haberlo hecho. No vivirás para contarlo._

[La expresión de Alastor cambió a una actitud despreocupada y con una voz infantil]

_-Alastor: Tonterías, que yo recuerde, te di un entrenamiento especial en tu cumpleaños y sigues aquí._

[Naruto comenzó a gritar]

_-Naruto: Me estuviste disparando "cero" constantemente durante varias horas, tuve que hacer 10000 abdominales sobre una plataforma flotante en lava ardiente y 500 flexiones usando la lengua… ¡La lengua! Todavía no sé porque tuve que hacer eso._

[Prácticamente todos se quedaron en shock, parecía el mismísimo infierno. Haku en cambio tenía una idea del motivo de ese entrenamiento y comenzaba a pensar en "cosas"]

_-Alastor: Algún día me lo agradecerán…. Tal vez antes de lo que pensaba. _

[Mirando a Haku quien estaba empezando a realizar un pequeño altar en agradecimiento. Mientras ponían una cara aterradora mientras murmuraba ciertas palabras.]

_-Alastor: Siniestro y reconfortante… me gusta. Entonces antes de partir, os daré un par de lecciones._

[La idea de torturar, quiero decir, entrenar de forma especial era algo que echaba en falta. Tan bonita era la idea, que dejo salir sus dos orejas de Kitsune plateadas. Provocando algunos sonrojos]

-Mikoto: (Kawaii) _¿Son de verdad?_

-Naruto: _Esto me suena de algo._

-Alastor: _Si, ¿No veis que Naruto también tiene?_

[En efecto, Naruto y Alastor tenían al descubierto sus orejas de Kitsune]

-Minato: _¿Todos los demonios tienen orejas de Kitsune?_

-Alastor: _La verdad es que no, supuestamente son parte de nuestra forma interior o algo raro… Naruto también las consiguió porque su poder deriva del mío. Básicamente, nuestro estado base es el de un demonio Kitsune._

[Natsumi agarró con sus brazos a sus dos hermanos, Alastor y Naruto. Obviamente, Las orejas de Natsumi también eran visibles.]

_-Natsumi: Genial, ¡ahora somos el equipo Kitsune! _

_-Alastor: Me alegra que digas eso, me acabas de recordar algo importante._

_-Natsumi: ¿Qué es hermanito?_

_-Alastor: Bueno, como vamos a unir a la familia de nuevo. Me gustaría que formásemos oficialmente un clan… el clan Fox. Así podremos vivir todos juntos. _

_Puede ser un poco difícil, pero también podemos intentar que nuestro clan sea neutral y no tenga ninguna afiliación real y podáis visitar con tranquilidad otros lugares._

_[La sala quedo en silencio]_

_-Yagura: Por mi parte no hay problema, puedo comentárselo a Mei._

_-Minato: Tenéis el apoyo de Konoha, pero… ¿Dónde os vais a quedar? (Que sea aquí por favor)_

_-Alastor: No lo sé, tal vez en una zona neutral… _

_-Gaara: No se si Suna aceptará, pero haré lo posible._

_-Bee: El problema con Kumo no está, hablar con brother, fácil será. ¡Yeah!_

[Tras una larga charla y una buena cena, cada persona se fue a su lugar de hospedaje. Los bijuu se quedaron en la casa de los Uchiha por que había mucho espacio libre. Haku se quiso quedar, aunque había hecho una alianza, no soportaba la idea de que estuvieran solos. Así que Haku y Satsuki decidieron compartir habitación con la excusa de que había que acostumbrarse para cuando estén con su Naruto. Alastor y Mikoto estaban planteando la posibilidad de estropear el cerrojo de la habitación de Naruto.

Por otro lado, los Namikaze se marcharon felices por haber conseguido avanzar un paso más con la relación con su hijo. Mito estaba todavía seguía pensativa sobre los sucesos con Alastor, cuándo el estuvo contando la historia, tuvo pequeñas visiones en las que no solo observaba en primera persona como Laila, también sentía lo que Laila sentía en esos momentos

… cosa que le molestaba un poco, no es que no le disgustase, simplemente no le agradaba el hecho de sentir cosas que ella no había hecho, no en esta vida.

Como Alastor prometió, al día siguiente tuvieron un "entrenamiento" muy especial. Para desgracia de Alastor, no estaba en la mindscape y tenía que ser más conservador con el entorno, pero aun podía hacer cosas muy divertidas.

Entre otras cosas, enseñó a Haku algunas técnicas de Hyoton que desarrollo en el otro lado, entre otras cosas, formar objetos de hielo… entre las cuales, por propia cuenta, Haku desarrolló cadenas y esposas de hielo mientras ponía una expresión siniestra.

A Satsuki le mostró algunas destrezas en cuerpo a cuerpo tales como el jujitsu, ideal al poseer el sharingan. Por otro lado, ayudó a Mito con el control de chakra. Kuybi se había ido de su cuerpo, pero gracias al ritual… sus reservas eran iguales a las del bijuu. Por lo que tenía que aprender a manejarlo ya que su control se había ido al traste.

Las enseñanzas de Alastor eran efectivas, pero el método para lograrlo era exageradamente homicida. Haciendo pensar a las tres jóvenes una gran cuestión: ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir Naruto? ]

.

* * *

[El otro mundo]

_-Kami: Parece que mi siervo a muerto y el tiempo se ha corregido. Apenas han pasado unos minutos._

_-¿?: Con la intervención de Kon, podemos proseguir con el plan de la invasión._

_-Kami: Pronto todo me pertenecerá. Alastor no podrá ganar, no con mi as en la manga. _

_-¿?: Fue arriesgado lograr la reencarnación de ese joven en este mundo, teniendo en cuenta que era su última vida. Sin tener en cuenta el crecimiento acelerado._

_-Kami: No me importa. Me he encargado para que nos sea fiel y su poder es mayor al que fue en su anterior vida. Ese maldito se negará a atacar ha ha ha ha._

.

* * *

Fin de capítulo.

¿Quién será el hombre misterioso con el que estaba hablando el malvado Kami? ¿Quién será la persona de la que hablan?

Si habéis visto, el Kami del mundo de Naruto tiene nombre… ¿Cuál será el nombre del malvado Kami?

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Gasai Yuno es la peli rosada maniaca de Mirai Niki y Rena ryuugu de Higurashi.

En resumen para el próximo cápitulo, trata de la caza de la serpiente xd y encargarse del akatsuki. Para orochimaru, no tengo pensado mucha lucha.

En cambio para el akatsuki… ejem, tratar a un tipo con complejo de Dios, tobi (óbito) va a recibir hasta en el carné de identidad e Itachi que si hace falta lo traen a arrastras y atan a Sasuke para que no haga tonterías j aja. No sé qué haré con Konan, os lo dejo a vuestra elección.

Respecto al principio y final de este capítulo, podemos ver el futuro argumento de esta saga.

Ahora mi ronda de preguntas para la lluvia de ideas:

**-¿Cuál será el otro alma que tiene Satsuki?**

**-Naruto ya tiene por ahora a Haku y Satsuki. ¿Algo malo puede pasar? **

**-Los emparejamientos con Alastor sigue abierta.**

Próximo capítulo:** Nubes rojas y serpientes.**

**NOS VEMOS!**


	16. capítulo 14: nubes rojas y serpientes

Hola a todos, os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic: Naruto, sandaime Mao

Hoy trataremos de eliminar a Orochimaru de la historia, ¿Por qué? Muy simple, nunca se sabe que puede suceder teniendo en cuenta sus experimentos.

Tenía planteado publicarlo antes, pero ahora, apenas tengo tiempo de estar con el ordenador.

Antes de nada, como ya voy por un poco más de la línea argumental de esta historia y tengo más o menos de como trazar la trama. si, es mi primer fic y no quiero hacerlo excesivamente largo para mi gusto.

Eso sí, esto es un poco temprano para decir, pero ya estoy planificando mentalmente un nuevo fic para cuando acabe con este. Para spoilear un poco ( que malo soy), podría ser una secuela de este fic o tal vez un "reboot" . Aunque aun no lo he decidido, por lo que sin más preámbulos, os voy a dar una lista de mis actuales ideas, PERO dentro de estas ideas oculto información (risa maligna).

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión o tal vez alguna idea y recalcar que comenzaría con este proyecto una vez que termine con el actual fic**** :**

**+ Naruto nace un año antes del ataque del Kyubi, los Jinchuriki serán sus hermanos pequeños y estos crecerán arrogantes. Naruto no huirá de la aldea... ¿He dicho que Naruto tiene una habilidad oculta?**

**+Alastor (es humano, no un todopoderoso demonio) se encuentra con Naruto que fue echado del orfanato. El se encargará de llevarlo por el camino correcto . Tal vez sea Anko x Alastor (Tengo miedo de cómo sería su descendencia)**

**+Alastor en el mundo de Fairy tail: Vosotros decidís si tiene poder de demonio o humano**

**+Crossover de Rosario + Vampire o HIgurashi**

**+¿Dark Naruto?**

**+etc.**

_-hablando_

-(pensamiento)

**-conversación de mente/Técnicas**

-[Generalmente narrador]

.

"No poseo los derechos de Naruto"

* * *

**capítulo 14**: **nubes rojas y serpientes**

[Haku, Satsuki y Mito estaban agotadas, el entrenamiento con el apodado "dios demonio" había sido brutal. Los proyectiles volaban por doquier, ejercicios a un nivel sádico: Abdominales mientras colgaban de un árbol en cuya base había una fogata, Ejercicios de equilibrio manteniendo dos grandes pesos en los brazos extendidos y cuchillas para evitar que se relajen. Los ejercicios descritos eran el paraíso en comparación al resto de lo que hicieron ese día.

Fueron 12 horas seguidas, muchos se preguntaran como aguantaron tantas horas... muy sencillo, el torturador... quiero decir el amable de Alastor, motivó a Haku y a Satsuki con fotografías de Naruto. Por otra parte, no hubo necesidad de ayudar a Mito debido a sus nuevas y mejoradas reservas que casi la convertían en un biju humano dándole una mayor resistencia.

Por desgracia, Alastor había sido "contaminado" con las novelas de Jiraiya y debido a ello estuvo a punto de tener una muerte por pérdida de sangre vía hemorragia nasal, al pensar en aplicaciones de ese "aguante". Gracias a su encierro había conseguido domar un poco sus sentimientos, pero desde que era libre esa "coraza" de emociones se estaba haciendo añicos. Sabía que no era Laila, no exactamente, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Para el temor de las tres chicas, el dijo que cuando volviera tendrían más sesiones y que hasta que volviera, intentaran repetir los ejercicios.

Naruto y Alastor partirían al anochecer, tenían que encargarse de una serpiente y machacar al causante del ataque del Kyubi.]

-Mikoto: ¿Ya os vais?

-Naruto: Si

-Alastor: No te preocupes, volveremos en poco tiempo.

-Natsumi: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

[Alastor respondía con una alegre sonrisa]

-Alastor: Entre otras cosas, dar una paliza al tipo de la máscara por hipnotizarte.

-Natsumi[estrellas en los ojos]: ¿Puedo ir?

-Alastor: No

-Natsumi: Por favor

[Las orejas de Natsumi bajaron y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Eso significaba una única cosa, ella utilizaba una de las técnicas de persuasión más grandes en el mundo, los ojos de cachorrito.]

-Naruto: Nii-san

[El demonio tenía la señal de derrota en su rostro]

-Alastor: Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

[Natsumi se llenó de alegría y elevo su puño en el aire]

-Natsumi: ¡Equipo Kitsune en acción!

[Desde el día anterior, Alastor decidió mantener sus orejas de Kitsune... sabía que podía tener alguna clase de repercusión. Pero le daba igual, ahora estaba en su mundo y su hogar. Además, siempre le disgusto ocultar esas orejas, solo lo hacía para evitar fangirls.

Naruto también siguió el ejemplo. Nada malo podía pasar, ¿verdad?]

-Naruto: Deberíamos llevar algo de ramen para el camino.

[Como si fuera arte de magia, Haku y Satsuki aparecieron con una gran sonrisa, además cada una venía con un tazón de ramen extra grande.]

-Haku: Tu sabor preferido, Naruto-kun.

-Satsuki: Vuelve pronto Naruto-kun.

[Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos]

-Naruto: Muchas gracias Satsuki-chan, Haku-chan.

[Natsumi abraza con fuerza a Naruto]

-Natsumi: No tardaremos mucho

[El ambiente se volvió gélido, las miradas de Satsuki y Haku casi podrían matar a cualquiera.

Alastor se tensó con esa respuesta visual, probablemente tendría que ayudar a corregir esa actitud. De lo contrario, Naruto podría llegar a pasar un mal rato. ]

-Alastor: (tengo que pensar rápido) Vamos, vamos... como se nota que somos una gran familia. [Alastor se sumó al abrazo de Natsumi y Naruto]

-Alastor: Después de todo, tenemos un gran afecto familiar ¿no creéis?

[La estratagema fue un éxito, las dos chicas captaron el mensaje como Alastor quería : "cariño familiar" equivalente a " no amenaza" Sus expresiones volvieron a la de antes, Naruto a diferencia de sus hermanos no se había dado cuenta de nada a causa del abrazo y falta de visión, pobre de él.]

-Naruto: ¡Nos vemos!

-Alastor: ¡Vamos! ( tengo que enseñar psicología a Naruto, por lo que he visto... esas chicas tienen probabilidad alta de yandere o algo peor. Tal vez, Naruto pueda sobrevivir je je.)

[Tras un breve paseo, llegaron a la salida de Konoha. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a la maldita serpiente. Pero una duda mayor acarreaba al grupo]

-Natsumi: ¿Cómo vamos a viajar? Si queréis, puedo adoptar mi verdadera forma... no estaría mal estirarme un poco.

[Alastor respondía de una forma seca y directa]

-Alastor: Llamaríamos mucho la atención

-Naruto: ¿Eso es malo?

-Alastor: Yo...

[No pudo terminar la frase, de golpe se encrespó]

-Natsumi/Naruto: ¡Por favor!

[Por desgracia, tanto Naruto como Natsumi utilizaron el infame "ojitos de cachorro en equipo " y al tener orejas de Kitsune la técnica era tan potente que podía verse un paisaje. Alastor se preguntaba si esa técnica podría ablandar al mismísimo Madara.]

-Alastor: [gritando de frustración] Esta bien , Natsumi puede ir en su forma biju.

Pero nos separamos, cada uno se encargará de un objetivo: Yo me encargo del de la máscara y vosotros de Orochimaru.

-Naruto/Natsumi: Ok.

[Natsumi adoptó su forma original de Kyubi y Naruto se subió cómodamente a su cabeza. Partiendo con gran velocidad hacia el horizonte. Alastor simplemente resopló]

-Alastor: Son igual de impulsivos.

[Como si ya lo hubiera previsto, sus dos hermano volvieron con gran velocidad y tenían una expresión mezcla de algo cómico junto algo de vergüenza.]

-Naruto: Esto... ¿A donde tenemos que ir?

-Alastor: Estos no aprenden [levantó el dedo] por allí, su guarida está en esa dirección. La entrada "oculta" tiene forma de una gran serpiente... solo le faltaría poner un cartel de neón.

-Natsumi: Gracias.

-Alastor: Naruto, intenta ir directamente al objetivo. No hagas ninguna tontería. (Espero que ninguna fémina caiga en sus encantos... por su bien)

[El pobre del demonio, nunca pensó que podría darse el caso contrario o tal vez ambos]

-Naruto: Esta bien, no tardaremos.

[Entonces Natsumi y Naruto partieron a gran velocidad en caza de la serpiente. Alastor sonrió, para él estaba el gran botín: El Akatsuki. Grandes planes pasaban por su mente]

-Alastor: Espera Obito, pronto pagaras por controlar a mi hermana... Próxima parada, Ame.

.

* * *

[Guarida de Orochimaru: Lúgubre como de costumbre]

-Orochimaru: No pude conseguir a Sasuke-kun, pero tal vez haya encontrado algo más interesante ku,ku,ku.

-Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, he recogido las muestras de sangre como me pediste.

-Orochimaru: Excelente, con la sangre de Naruto y su hermano podré crear un nuevo cuerpo invencible.

[Se notan temblores y un gran rugido, esto alertó a los dos individuos]

-Kabuto:¿Qué sucede?

-Orochimaru:¿Un ataque?

[Un gran boquete es producido en la pared, revelando a la todopoderosa Kyubi no Kitsune y a Naruto. Asustando al peliblanco]

-Kabuto: ¿Kyubi está libre? No, no puede ser.

[Naruto comenzó a hablar con un tono normal y despreocupado. ]

-Naruto: Mi hermano me ha dicho que tienes que desaparecer Orochimaru, no es nada personal.

[La forma en la que Naruto hablaba, sacaba de quicio a Orochimaru. Sabía que el muchacho era muy fuerte y además el Kyubi solo empeoraba las cosas, pero simplemente, no podía tolerarlo más]

-Orochimaru: Si piensas que me puedes ganar mocoso, estas muy equivocado. **¡Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!**

[Dos sarcófagos surgieron del suelo, al abrirse, dos personas surgieron: el primer y segundo Hokage. Hashirama y Tobirama Senju]

-Naruto: Esos son...

-Natsumi: El primer y segundo Hokage.

[Orochimaru activó a los revividos]

-Tobirama: Parece que han usado el "Edo tensei"

-Hashirama: ¿Ese es Kyubi?

-Tobirama: Va a ser un combate difícil.

[Natsumi toma forma humana, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos... unos por el hecho de la forma humana y otros porque es una chica]

-Natsumi: Vamos nii-san

-Naruto: Yo me encargo de los kages, tu de la serpiente.

[Orochimaru estaba riéndose, teniendo a los EDO Kages a su lado, era imposible que nada pasase]

-Orochimaru: ¿Crees que puedes contra ellos? Eres mas ingenuo de lo que pensaba.

-Naruto: **Cero**

[Del dedo de Naruto, se ejecutó una de sus técnicas favoritas. El cero, un potente rayo de energía basado en el Reiatsu. El potente ataque atravesó el pecho de Hashirama dejando un gran agujero en la zona del corazón]

-Naruto: Uno menos... ¿Qué diablos?

[Un montón de papel empezó a juntarse sobre el agujero perforado del shodaime Hokage. Reparando la herida, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí].

-Tobirama: El Edo tensei es un kinjutsu que trae a los muertos con cuerpos inmortales y chakra ilimitado. Lo siente muchacho, pero mientras el jutsu este activo, no puedes ganar y me temo que la técnica seguirá activa aunque el lanzador de la técnica muera.

[Naruto sabía que eran fuertes por lo que había leído en los libre, pero no eran rivales para el si luchaba al máximo. El problema era el hecho de que no podían morir... en esos momentos desearía conocer más técnicas de sellado, por lo que optó por lo más sensato]

-Naruto: Natsumi, no mates a Orochimaru. Le necesitamos con vida para quitar la técnica.

-Natsumi: ¿Puedo jugar un poco con su amiguito?

-Naruto: Claro, ¿Por qué no?

[Solo puede decirse que Natsumi, pasó un buen rato "jugando"... se encargo de golpear a Orochimaru con fuerza suficiente para dejarle un poco KO. A Kabuto simplemente le aplastó.

Naruto utilizó un hechizó bakudo para inmovilizar a los dos Kages tras una sesión acuática por cortesía de Tobirama y recibir unos palos por parte de Hashirama. tras la inmovilización, Naruto amarro en una resistente cuerda a los dos zombis y a la serpiente. El joven Mao tenía algo en mente para deshacer la técnica y estaba ansioso de probarla... sus ojos parecían tener un brillo diabólico ]

-Naruto: Nee-san, cierra los ojos. Voy a usar una técnica ilusoria que he inventado hace poco, todavía no se el alcance, la ilusión no irá a por ti pero puede ser traumático.

-Natsumi: No será para tanto. [despreocupada]

-Naruto: ¿Estás segura?

[Natsumi simplemente afirmó con la cabeza]

-Naruto: Como quieras, **¡Ilusión demoníaca: vida juvenil!**

[La sala comenzó a cambiar a la de una playa con una puesta de sol, de fondo se podía apreciar el sonido de una canción pésima. Todos parecían un poco extrañados por la ilusión, no parecía tan terrible... todos tenían esa idea en su pensamiento menos Kyubi. Se dio cuenta del alcance técnica, lo de ahora, solo era el terrible principio]

-Natsumi: No me digas que...

[Natsumi no terminó su frase, sus sospechas se confirmaron. Frente a todos, estaban una copia exacta de Lee ,Ken y Maito Gai. Los tres vestidos en expandex verde.]

_-Lee: ¡Yosh! Las llamas juveniles claman entrenamiento._

_-Ken: Si no soy capaz de superar el entrenamiento de hoy, mañana duplicaré el entrenamiento._

_-Gai: Si no gano a mi rival, daré la vuelta al mundo en pino con una sola mano._

[De pronto empezaron a soltar lagrimas al estilo anime]

_-Lee/Ken: Gai-sensei_

_-Gai: Lee_

_-Lee: Ken_

[Así estuvieron durante varios minutos, los hokage y la serpiente inmovilizados estaban deseando que acabara la ilusión. Era algo insoportable, no podía ir a peor. Por desgracia, si que podía ir a peor. Los tres amantes de la juventud miraron fijamente a los tres inmovilizados]

_-Lee: Mira, Gai -sensei._

_-Gai: Lo veo Lee_

_-Ken: Veo que también tienen las llamas de la juventud._

_-Gai: Les mostraremos el poder de la juventud._

[El maestro de cejas grandes saco de la nada tres uniformes de la "juventud"]

_-Ken/Gai/Lee: Únanse a nuestra juventud._

[Orochimaru estaba al borde de la desesperación, los kages simplemente oraban a Kami de no encontrarse con esos sujetos en la otra vida nunca más]

_-Orochimaru: Desharé el Edo tensei, pero por favor, ¡Detén esta técnica!_

_-Naruto: Primero deshaz el Edo tensei._

_-Orochimaru: __**¡Edo Tensei: Liberación!**_

[Los cuerpos de Hashirama y de Tobirama comenzaron a quebrarse en múltiples trozos de papel. dejando a dos cadáveres diferentes.]

_-Naruto: Gracias, ahora te yo liberaré de esta técnica._

[Orochimaru suspiro de alivio]

-Naruto: _"Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna, libérate de tu prisión, que mi cuerpo y mi poder sean la espada de hielo negro que nos lleve al abismo; que ningún poder pueda detenernos, Destructora de las almas de los dioses. __**¡ Ragna Blade !**_

_[Y con un tajo, Orochimaru dejo de existir mientras la ilusión desaparecía, Natsumi abrazó con fuerza a Naruto]_

_-__Natsumi: ¡Buen trabajo! Mi lindo demonio._

_[Por fin, Naruto se dio cuenta de las intenciones de una chica. Después de Haku y Satsuki tenía que reconocer esto tipo de cosas. Aunque la idea, le estaba dejando bastante nervioso]_

_-__Naruto: ¿Que...Qué haces Natsumi? Eres mi hermana._

_[Natsumi hizo un pequeño sonido de queja, dejó de apretarle con fuerza pero aun mantenía el agarre. Tenía una mirada un poco atrevida]_

_-Natsumi: __Alastor-nii le gusta tu hermana Mito, así que... yo también tengo derecho a uhmm...¿me equivoco?_

_ [Mientras que ahora el abrazo se centraba en el brazo derecho de Naruto aplastando sus pechos contra este... provocando un sonrojo fuerte en Naruto y una mirada perversa en Natsumi]_

* * *

_[Konoha: Ese instante. Haku y Satsuki sintieron un deseo increíblemente fuerte de cazar a un "zorro" mientras que Haku formaba unos sembon de hielo, Satsuki encontró en su casa un Machete oxidado con mucha sangre el cual le resultaba familiar.]_

* * *

_-Naruto [Tartamudeando] : __Esto... tal vez deberíamos volver._

_._

* * *

[Ame, cuartel de Akatsuki :Todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban en el lugar, reunidos formando un círculo discutiendo acerca de los planes futuros de la organización criminal formada por miembros criminales shinobi de rango S. Liderada por Pein, portador del legendario Rinnengan, aunque desde las sombras el verdadero líder no era otro que "Madara" disfrazado de el bueno de Tobi]

-Pein: Hemos detectado hace poco una perturbación de los biju. _Tenemos que actuar_.

[Kisame tenía una sonrisa en su pez-rostro]

-Kisame: Por fin algo de acción.

-Tobi: Yupi Deidara-sempai.

[Deidara suspiraba en señal de rendición]

-Deidara: _No sé cómo está el en Akatsuki._

[Todos parecían discutir, hasta que Pein notó una perturbación en la zona, algo que no le gustó en absoluto]

-Pein: _Alguien ha entrado en mi reino._

[Entonces un misterioso demonio apareció en medio del círculo con un humor bastante animado y alegre]

-Alastor: _Hola a todo el mundo... vaya, menudo clima más lluvioso._

[En efecto, Alastor esta empapado por la lluvia dejando a cierta peli azul con ciertos pensamientos.]

-Konan: [susurro]Caliente... [Se sonrojó pero rápidamente sacude la cabeza.]

-Konan: (Maldito Jiraiya-sensei... pero... )

-Pein: _Identifícate_

[Pein estaba bastante nervioso, podía sentir una gran fuerza de el desconocido pero no percibía nada de chakra en su interior]

-Alastor: Me llamo Alastor y he venido a castigar a ese hombre [señalando a Tobi]

-Tobi: [Con una voz infantil mientras se señala a si mismo] _Pero si Tobi es un chico bueno_

[con una mirada acusadora, Alastor respondió con una voz contundente]

_-Alastor: Obligaste a mi hermana a hacer cosas perversas._

[Todos observaron a Tobi con una mirada tétrica]

_-Kisame: No sabía que eras ese tipo de persona._

_-Hidan: Pervertido._

_-Tobi: Esto... ¿Quién es tu hermana? [mientras se rascaba la cabeza]_

_-Itachi: entonces no lo niega._

_-Alastor: Mi hermana, es muy famosa..._

_-Deidara: ¿Una actriz?_

_-Sasori: ¿Una marioneta?_

[Todos miraron a Sasori con una mirada preocupante]

_-Konan: ¿Porque me mezclo con gente tan perturbada?_

_-Alastor: Es Kyubi._

[Todos se quedaron de piedra... excepto Konan que parecía contenta]

_-Konan: ¡El biju mas fuerte es una chica!_

_-Obito: mierda._

_-Kakuzu: ¿cuál de los otros 8 será este tipo?_

_-Alastor: ninguno de los otros 8 _

[Todos se extrañaron ante esa declaración, Pein ("Yahiko") se puso en postura de batalla]

_-Pein: Yo soy Kami y te mostraré el significado del dolor._

-Alastor: Mira que bien, yo soy el "dios demonio" y te mostraré.. mi "amor" [sonrisa Kempachi]

[Escena censurada para menores de 100 años, la escena es demasiado violenta para el público. Todos los presentes miraron con terror el estado en el que estaba Pein. Alastor parecía divertirse, mucho]

_-Alastor: Venga Nagato, utiliza tu camino para arreglarle o si prefieres luego iré a por ti._

_-Konan: ¡Vas a matarlo! (Aunque tiene potencia. Ku,ku,ku)_

_-Alastor: Para nada, el único que va a morir... es el. _

_[El demonio lanza una bola de energía a "Tobi", pero increíblemente, la esfera atraviesa el cuerpo del objetivo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. La esfera marchó hasta el horizonte en el cual choco con una montaña. La explosión fue tal que ahora la montaña era un cañón. Todos tenían la mandíbula caída, todo menos Deidara el cual tenía los ojos con forma de estrella palpitante]_

_-Deidara: ¡Eso es arte! _

-Tobi: Estuvo cerca. [Su voz ya era seria]

_-Alastor: Se me olvido la capacidad de tu sharingan... me pregunto cuánto tiempo podrás aguantar._

_-Tobi: ¿Como sabes de mi sharingan?_

_-Alastor: Pareces sorprendido Tobi, ¿Madara?... o tal vez... ¿Obito Uchiha?_

_-Obito: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Alastor: Te conozco Obito. Yo soy tu padre y vas a morir._

_-Todos: ¿Qué?_

_-Alastor: Es broma, bueno solo lo primero._

[Naruto apareció en la espalda de Obito atravesando su espalda con la mano, no dejaría escapar al Uchiha]

-Alastor: Eso por joder a mi hermana.

[el demonio mira al resto de los presentes, muchos estaban asustados]

_-Alastor: Como diría Jack el destripador... vayamos por partes._

_-Hidan: ¡Jashin-sama sálvame!_

_-Alastor: Cállate o tendrás una cita directa con Jashin-chan._

_-Kisame: ¿Jashin es una mujer?_

[Hidan estaba paralizado]

_-Alastor: Si, la conocí... antes era muy amable._

_[Nagato había aparecido metido en su máquina]_

_-Nagato: ¿Antes?_

_-Alastor: Como decirlo... era la novia de Rikudo-tou san hasta que ... oh, creo que Jiraiya puede ser pariente de Rikudo._

[La mayoría estaba catatónico]

_-Konan: ¿El qué?_

_-Alastor: Bueno, aparte de crear la senda shinobi, le gustaba escribir y un día Jashin encontró a tou-san espiando a unas mujeres en las termas con la excusa : "es para mí investigación"... ella estaba en esos días del mes... os imagináis el resto._

_-Hidan: Quiero conocerla_

_[Hidan parecía emocionado mientras que el resto tenía una gota de sudor estilo anime]_

_-Kakuzu: Masoca_

_-Alastor: ¡Nos estamos desviando del tema! Por donde iba diciendo... Itachi, vuelves a Konoha._

_-Itachi: Me niego._

_-Alastor: Mi hermano necesita tu ayuda._

_-Itachi: Mi hermano quiere vengarse de mí._

_-Alastor: Mi hermano está saliendo con tu hermana pequeña._

_-Itachi: ¿¡Que!?... ¿Quién es tu hermano?_

_-Alastor: Es Naruto._

[Todos se quedaron impactados, Itachi seguía calmado... pero con una sonrisa en la cara]

_-Itachi: No sé cómo es tu hermano, pero si es el mismo Naruto que yo sé. No sé dónde está el problema._

_-Alastor: Satsuki ha hecho una alianza para compartir a Naruto y evitar competencia, pero eso no es lo peor..._

_-Kisame: Esto se pone interesante._

_-Zetsu: ¿Debería traer palomitas?_

_-Konan: Calla, ¿No ves que Alastor-kun va a decir la mejor parte?_

_-Nagato: Esto es mejor que una telenovela._

_-Alastor: Itachi, tu hermana está desarrollando una personalidad de yandere._

[Itachi, se quedo quieto. Como si nada hubiera pasado, o eso quería hace creer. ]

_-Itachi: Perdóname, Naruto. No pude evitarlo._

[Lentamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta de Konoha]

_-Deidara: ¡Esta huyendo!_

[Alastor alcanzó en un destello de velocidad a donde estaba Itachi, no se sabe de dónde la sacó la soga, pero ato con fuerza a el Uchiha. La última frase había dejado una duda al demonio]

_-Alastor: ¿Que no has podido evitar?_

_[Itachi empezó a hablar como un niño pequeño cuando esta con una rabieta]_

_-Itachi: Veras... yo no provoqué toda la masacre Uchiha._

_-Alastor: ¿Que estás diciendo? Sasuke y Satsuki eran testigos. Mataste a muchos Uchiha._

_-Itachi: He dicho que no provoque toda la masacre. Veras, cuando estaba eliminando a mi clan. Me encontré con mi hermana y aproveché para decirle de la huida de Naruto... después de saber de su huida, eso le afectó casi parecía que se iba a morir de la pena._

_Luego le dije que el volvería a por ella y que él tenía su collar. _

_-Alastor: Todo parece como Satsuki nos dijo, solo cambia la hora._

_[La voz de Itachi cada vez era más seria]_

_-Itachi: Su personalidad cambió, su mirada daba miedo... no paraba de decir "Naruto-kun" _

[Itachi estaba tiritando de miedo]

-Itachi: _Cogió un machete y empezó a matar a los miembros del clan más rápido que yo. Estaba aterrado... Tuve que usar el Tsukiyomi para sellar esa parte de ella, ocultar el machete y modificar sus memorias._

_[cualquiera diría que es culpa de Kami (Kon), pero en realidad fue por culpa de su ayudante y su mal aguante del alcohol]_

-Alastor: _Santa mierda. Naruto, más le vale estudiar psicología... no sé qué pasaría si las dejase. Bueno, aun no han empezado una relación formalmente, pero da igual, es terrible._

_-Kakuzu: Por eso prefiero el dinero._

_-Kisame:[impaciente] ¿Nos vas a matar ya o qué?_

_-Alastor: Cierto, se me olvidaba otra vez._

_[Todos se asustaron]_

_-Alastor: Si os portáis bien y no intentáis dominar el mundo os dejo vivir._

_-Nagato: ¿Que podemos hacer?_

_-Alastor: Nagato, te recomiendo que vayas a visitar a Tsunade, tal vez pueda ayudarte una vez que te recuperes, ser protector de Ame._

_El resto, Si sois de Kiri, Kumo o Suna, puedo hablar con los Kage actuales para que os dejen volver. si no queréis regresar, tal vez tenga una alternativa: venir conmigo._

_-Konan: ¿A dónde? No es que me interese.._

_[intentando no verle a los ojos mientras preguntaba, claramente sí que le interesaba]_

_-Alastor: Quiero construir una ciudad relativamente neutral con mi familia. El Akatsuki puede ser útil para buenas acciones. Si os fijáis bien, el Akatsuki está formado de shinobi de diferentes zonas, por lo que sois el resultado de la cooperación entre aldeas._

_-Konan: Me encantaría Alastor-kun_

[Alastor levantó una ceja ante ese sufijo y al mismo tiempo sintió un leve escalofrío. Poco sabía que Mito y Mikoto sintieron un deseo de matar y quemar hojas de papel. Mikoto tenía el mangekyo sharingan activado y el Pelo de Mito parecía levantarse y dividirse en 9 formaciones dando la sensación de Kyubi (Modo furia de Kushina)]

_-Alastor: Primero iremos a Konoha, Naruto pronto volverá de su misión. _

_-Nagato: ¿Dónde está Naruto?_

_-Alastor: Encargándose de Orochimaru._

_-Sasori: Eso no es una buena idea._

_-Alastor: Es fuerte, además Kyu-nee está con él._

_[Y así los miembros de Akatsuki partieron a Konoha, eso sí, Alastor tuvo que llevar a cuestas a Nagato.]_

* * *

_Hasta aquí el episodio de esta semana. Alastor ha conseguido el grupo de Akatsuki para su territorio así como otra zona aliada y una "fan"_

_Creo que el personaje más "normal" con Naruto va a ser Natsumi (Kyubi) y además dudo que otra chica podría acercarse a Naruto sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder resistir contra el par de maniacas._

_Bueno, como habéis visto hasta ahora. No he tratado mucho con el personaje de Sasuke, en realidad es que no me cae mal en si... lo que sucede es muy simple. En el manga, Sasuke se cree el "cool", traiciona Konoha para la venganza. Se carga a su hermano y nueva venganza... así todo el rato._

_Ahora quiere ser Hokage y si resulta que sucede eso, juro por Icha Icha que tiro mi tv por la ventana. Creo que en el manga Naruto debe ser el Hokage o que hagan una villa conjunta y que Naruto sea el líder. Es un poco triste que Naruto aun siga siendo un genin tras todo lo que ha pasado... al menos me siento feliz pensando que Sasuke __también__ es un genin. Porque si no lo es, tiembla mundo_

_Ahora la ronda de lluvia de ideas:_

_**-¿Cómo debería llamarse la villa oculta?**_

_**-¿Cómo van a comportarse Minato y Kushina?**_

_**-¿Que hago con Sasuke?**_

-** Repito lo dicho al principio del capítulo.**

Espero que os haya gustado y ansío vuestra opinión

Un fuerte saludo a todos

**_Próximo capítulo: Clan Fox y una nueva aldea_**


	17. 15: Clan Fox y una nueva aldea

Hola amigos lectores, os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic: Naruto, sandaime Mao

.

+Zafir09: Gracias por la idea de Kakashi, no puedo machacarle todo el tiempo. Hasta empezaba a sentir pena por él. Así que seguiré tu consejo.

.

Quiero dar las gracias por vuestros comentarios y mensajes.

Puede que mi tiempo en PC entre semana sea limitado hasta marzo (lagrimas de anime), pero voy a esforzarme al máximo. De hecho, tengo planeado terminar esta historia para febrero u antes ( en el caso que me ponga en modo "6000 palabras por día" xd) Como se acercan las navidades y por lo tanto voy a tener dos días de fiesta, aprovecharé para buscar nuevas formas de que Naruto y compañía no se aburran, además de buscar inspiración . También quiero decir que voy a intentar llevar dos fics a la vez tras la fiscalización de este, al estar terminado el fic actual.

Estas dos historias, serán una continuación de la actual y de la misma saga. Sin embargo, no tendrán relación entre ambas historias, hasta llegar a una posible 4º historia (tal vez en septiembre).

**Hablando de las historias que comenté en el capítulo anterior. En una de ellas, ya tengo planificado como va a ser los primeros capítulos( solo la idea, empezaría a escribir el prototipo en febrero)** , por lo que el resto de capítulos se irían escribiendo solo xd. Hablo de Alastor (humano) que se topa con un "huérfano" Naruto, que había sido echado del orfanato y escapando de la "caza del zorro".

**Respecto a la siguiente historia, sería otra sobre Naruto descuidado. Solo que esta vez, nació un año antes del ataque del Kyubi y sus hermanos serán (al menos uno puede que cambie) unos auténticos hijos de *****.**

Pero en esta ocasión, Naruto no se marchará de Konoha.

Ahora bien, como mi cabeza tiende a elaborar muchos, no, demasiados inicios de historias y luego me lió al intentar desarrollar, me gustaría pedir un poco de ayuda en algunas tomas de decisiones para desarrollar la historia. Solo daré una pista y será que Naruto entre otras cosas, podrá usar **Hyoton.**

***Primer dilema, shinobi Naruto:**

**A)**Naruto formará equipo con Lee y Tenten bajo la tutela de ¡Gai sensei!:

¿Las llamas de la juventud serán congeladas?

**B)**Naruto se gradúa temprano.

**C)(**Esto coña, pero tal vez sea factible): No se gradúa y monta su propio negocio conocido como "biju may cry"

.

.

***Segundo dilema, trata de sucesos para el problema familiar.**

**Este dilema va a ser el más determinante a la hora de escribir el fic, también me gustaría decir que en la opción A, los padres lo seguirán descuidando. Las opcione son a vuestra elección.**

**A)**Cuando Naruto tiene 9 (graduación shinobi a los 13), los hermanos de Naruto piden a su padre para tomar un mástil (claro está que Naruto **no ha sido entrenado por nadie supuestamente **y** solo querían darle una paliza**).

Naruto gana, pero es herido en el estomago por un ataque combinado en modo biju de sus hermanos. Los hermanos caen por cansancio de chakra, los padres solo se preocupan de los pequeños en vez del mayor que se estaba desangrando... tras varias horas de darse cuenta tras la queja de la médica Minato vuelve a casa y se sorprende de lo que ve:

Un Naruto, que se había curado a sí mismo (algo muy bestia para la condición en la que estaba) además de tener una mirada bastante fría.

.

**B)**Si Naruto está en el equipo de Gai, coincidiría con sus hermanos en los exámenes de Chunin. Aquí tengo una duda: No se si hacer que Naruto simplemente **humille** al resto o actué contra sus hermanos en los combates con una mezcla de Neji (cuando lucha con Hinata) y Gaara.

.

**C)**Naruto es recién Genin y en el cumpleaños de sus hermanos, Minato los declara herederos del clan. Naruto rompe en cólera y exige un combate para defender el título.

.

*Último dilemas:

.

-¿Cuál serían los emparejamientos?

.

-**** Este es para ambos fics****:

Estoy en duda si poner a "Alastor" en el pasado criado con los biju. Aunque en esta "realidad" (spoiler noOOO!) él era rechazado... si luego se arrepintieron o no es a vuestra elección.

/Ahora volvamos a este fic xd/

* * *

_-hablando_

-(pensamiento)

**-conversación de mente/Técnicas**

-[Generalmente narrador]

.

"No poseo los derechos de Naruto"

.

**capítulo 14**: _**Clan Fox y una nueva aldea**_

_**.**_

[Era un bonito amanecer en Konoha, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba con calidez mientras los habitantes de la aldea empezaban a realizar sus tareas.

En la mansión Uchiha, podíamos encontrar a Haku y Satsuki entrenando. Las dos féminas tenían una mirada aterradora, ¿por qué? muy simple, entrenaban para poder mutilar a cualquier simplona que quisiera acercarse a su Naruto. Aunque también discutían el método de "custodia compartida" de su lindo demonio.

Mikoto estaba preparando el desayuno, estaba bastante contenta de haberse reunido con su familia. También se había sorprendido bastante con su propio aspecto. No parecía haber envejecido desde que entró en coma... seguramente debido a los experimentos en root. Parecía tener la edad de entre 24 y 26 años, también pensó un poco en cierto peli plateado y solo de tener una imagen mental de él su cara parecía un tomate.

Sasuke, estaba en su habitación planificando la venganza contra su hermano. Tras los sucesos en la cena, decidió que su madre debía estar con Alastor para que así le enseñase sus técnicas ya que Naruto puede hacerlas.

Hablando de Naruto, su antigua familia estaba un poco preocupada, sobre todo Minato.

Desde el otro día, su preciada hija parece sonrojarse mas y mas de forma inconsciente cuando se trata de Alastor. Por un lado, tenía la parte lógica:

A) Si Mito es la reencarnación de Laila puede desarrollar ese tipo de sentimiento

B)Si se queda con el muchacho, Naruto estaría más cerca de la familia. Plus, si van a formar una aldea, serían aliados.

Pero para no perder la costumbre, el modo "papa sobreprotector" versión Minato, no podía permitir que su hija estuviera con alguien, todavía era su niñita. (Exacto, no se da cuenta de que ya tiene 15 años casi 16)

Sobre Mito, al igual que las personas del compuesto Uchiha, estaba entrenando para ser más fuerte. Cada vez pensaba mas sobre el hermano de Naruto, tras que el contara su historia. Quedó claro que su vida anterior estuvo profundamente enamorada de el, tanto que ese sentimiento se conservo en su nueva vida.

Echaba de menos el no tener a Natsumi, le había empezado a gustar tener a alguien con quien a hablar. Desde la misión en el puente de Zabuza, habían hecho buenas migas.

Para terminar de hablar del complejo Namikaze en esta pacífica mañana, podíamos ver a un Jiraiya agachado en una esquina deprimido y con lágrimas al puro estilo anime. ¿Os preguntareis que ha pasado? Bueno, el ha sido derrotado.

Kushina se había topado con el libro que Naruto regaló a Mito: Fushigi Yugi que había escrito Alastor como "Otaku shadow" y aun faltaban unos días para ser publicados.

Ella nunca había leído ningún libro de el autor ya que las novelas de Jiraiya no eran muy "sutiles".

Un nuevo mundo se abrió para la mente de la pelirroja, con cada página sentía la emoción y la esencia misma de la historia. Amor, pasión, aventura, traición...

Una obra maestra, pasó toda la noche leyendo el libro y derramando lágrimas. No solo por la muerte de muchos de sus personajes favoritos durante la historia, si no por el final del mismo libro. Un buen y bonito final.

Este es el motivo de la tristeza de Jiraiya, ya que cuando Kushina se topó con Jiraiya, le mostró el libro y le dijo al ero-sennin que "El sí que sabe escribir".

La típica mañana tranquila para Konoha, de no ser por un ligero temblor.]

_-Aldeano: ¿Un terremoto?_

_-Aldeano B: [Asustado] Miren afuera_

_-Aldeano:¡ No puede ser!_

[La gente se asusto, a lo lejos se podía observar a un zorro gigante de nueve colas, la todopoderosa Natsumi Kurama, Kyubi . Muchos aldeanos entraron en pánico al ver al zorro liberado cuando se suponía que estaba sellada en la hija del Hokage.

Aunque parecía extraño, muchos habitantes del pueblo notaron un par de cosas extrañas en el biju que se aproximaba. La primera era que no desprendía la intención asesina de la noche del ataque, más bien parecía feliz. El segundo lugar, se podía ver una mancha en encima de la cabeza del Kyubi. Al estar cada vez más cerca, se puedo determinar que era un humano.

A medida que se aproximaba, fue reduciendo el ritmo hasta llegar a la puerta, parándose ante esta. Todos parecían extrañados ante esa acción, Kyubi miró al control de la entrada... sin duda Izumo y Kotetsu maldecían tener el trabajo de vigilar la puerta. Kyubi les observaba con una sonrisa en la cara, estaban bastante asustados.

Tanto, que se pusieron en modo automático ]

_-Izumo: Esto... ¿Que se le ofrece Kyubi-san?_

_-Kotetsu: ¿Viene por negocios o por placer? (No nos mates)_

_[El gran zorro empezó a reír de una forma muy maniática, todos esperaban la inevitable muerte]_

_-Kyubi: Tenías razón nii-kun, están a punto de mearse en los pantalones ._

_-Naruto: Te lo dije nee-chan, no se lo esperaban._

[Naruto, bajo del poderoso biju mientras retornaba a su forma humana. Muchos se sorprendieron al ver a Kyubi como una chica. También estaban sorprendidos de la aparición del muchacho que prácticamente se había hecho eco en los últimos días]

_-Natsumi: ¿Tal vez debería haber rugido?_

_-Naruto: Asustar no dejarles en shock._

_-Kotetsu: esto..._

_-Naruto: Negocios en mayor parte._

_-Izumo: El Hokage aun no está en la oficina, si quiere puede pasarse más tarde._

_-Naruto: No hay problema, se donde vive mi antigua familia._

_[Los engranajes en la cabeza de los vigilantes hizo click y recordaron que MInato tenía un hijo que se escapo y que su nombre era Naruto]_

_-Izumo/Kotetsu: ¡Eres el hijo del Yondaime!_

_-Natsumi: Por el amor de Kami, no gritéis tanto._

_-Kotetsu: Lo siento Kyubi-sama_

_-Natsumi: Así me gusta._

_-Naruto: Vamos Natsumi-nee, tal vez podamos tomar un poco de ramen._

[Dio la casualidad de que algunos aldeanos aun no habían salido de las casas para ver al Kyubi y pensaron que era un simple terremoto, una pareja de civiles paso en ese momento por las puertas de la aldea]

_-Civil A: Menudo temblor el de antes, espero que no retrasen la inauguración._

_-civil B: Si, los nuevos baños termales van a hacer mucho bien a Konoha._

_-Civil A: Aunque me parece raro que hayan puesto una sección mixta._

[Los civiles pasaron de largo, lo poco que había escuchado Natsumi fue "baños mixtos" De pronto una serie de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de la Kitsune. bendiciendo que su antigua carcelera leyera los libros de Jiraiya]

_-Natsumi: Ve tu Naruto-nii, tengo algo que hacer (Tengo que hablar con la Uchiha y la Momochi, tal vez lleguemos a un trato ku,ku,ku)_

_-Naruto: Esta bien._

[Natsumi se marchó rápidamente con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Dando a Naruto una sensación de terror. Nada bueno podía salir]

_-Naruto: Que raro, nii-san no ha llegado todavía, je je, le he ganado._

_-Alastor: ¿Decías algo?_

[Todos los presentes en la villa pudieron oír un chillido similar a cierta banshee peli rosada... mientras Sakura en su casa pudo sentir algo]

/

* * *

-Sakura: (Noto a alguien de mi especie en peligro... da igual, hoy iré a ver a Sasuke-kun)

* * *

/

[Los miembros de Akatsuki casi no podían contener la risa, mientras Naruto estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza]

_-Naruto: ¡Casi me matas del susto nii-san!... [fijándose en la espalda de su hermano] ¿Quién es ese?_

_-Nagato: Hola Naruto, soy Nagato Uzumaki. Un placer._

_-Naruto: ¿Uzumaki? Pensé que los últimos que quedaban, eran Kushina y Mito._

_-Alastor: En realidad hay algún par mas de Uzumaki._

_-Naruto: ¿Que hace aquí?_

_-Alastor: Serán miembros de nuestra nueva aldea._

[Itachi se acercó a Naruto, aunque en realidad aun estaba con un poco de miedo de estar ahí, aunque también estaba sorprendido por los cambios en el aspecto de Naruto]

-Itachi: Hola Naruto, cuanto has crecido.

[Naruto, se alzó en una alegre sorpresa. Una de las personas que mas apreciaba antes de encontrarse con Alastor estaba aquí mismo... cuándo supo de la masacre Uchiha, se preocupo mucho. Por un lado, le preocupaba Itachi por tener que ser un criminal y por otro lado se enfadó con el por haber afectado a Mikoto y Satsuki. Pero Alastor le dijo que no lo hacía porque el quería. Rápidamente abrazó al Uchiha con fuerza]

_-Naruto: Itachi-san, te he echado de menos._

_-Itachi: Yo también, Naruto. ¿Qué tal con Satsuki? [Esto último lo dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa]_

_-Naruto: Bien, aunque no se qué va a pasar..._

_-Nagato: ¿Que quieres decir?_

_-Naruto: [Algo nervioso] Creo que Natsumi-nee, quiere estar conmigo y no como hermanos._

[Esta revelación tuvo diversas reacciones, para los Izumo y Kotetsu cotillas fue un gran bombazo. Para Alastor, una parte estaba sorprendido de que pudo ver las intenciones de una chica, aunque se preguntaba el cómo se dio cuenta... algo tuvo que pasar.

Pero para la mayoría de Akatsuki al igual que Alastor, pero sobre todo Itachi se pusieron blancos del miedo. sabían de la actitud de la hermana de Itachi y esto no podía acabar bien para la aldea... ]

_-Alastor: Esto... ¿Dónde está Natsumi?_

_-Naruto: No lo sé, después de que unos civiles dijeran algo de baños mixtos, se fue rápidamente con una cara que daba un poco de miedo... aunque me parece que se marchó en dirección de la zona Uchiha._

[No hizo falta sumar dos más dos para entender lo que pasaba. Casi todos los de Akatsuki tuvieron el pensamiento de "chico suertudo". Mientras la imaginación de Alastor comenzó a trabajar en un pensamiento similar, aunque en su mente estaba cierta ex-Jinchuriki y una Uchiha. Aunque Alastor no era el único con esa imaginación, Konan también planificaba algo similar aunque mentalmente se maldecía por haber sido corrompida por su sensei, su lado pervertido dominaba ahora el terreno . Konan y Alastor tenían cierta expresión de sonrojo con una cara malévola. De golpe, Alastor mostró un aspecto serio pero con entusiasmo.]

_-Alastor: ¡A la finca Namikaze!_

_-Kisame: Me parece que hoy va a ser un día muy interesante._

_-Itachi: No creo que el día de hoy sea muy pacífico._

_-Kisame: Por eso mismo va a ser un día divertido._

* * *

[Recinto Uchiha.]

_-Natsumi: ¡Hola a todo el mundo!_

_-Mikoto: Hola, Natsumi-san._

_-Natsumi: ¿Podría hablar con su hija y Haku-san en privado?_

_-Mikoto: Claro, no hacía falta preguntar._

[No pasaron ni dos minutos para la aparición de las dos jóvenes. Ambas se preguntaban por qué el Kyubi estaba en este lugar]

_-Satsuki: ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Natsumi: A Naruto-kun_

[La temperatura de la sala comenzó a bajar mientras Satsuki sacaba el utensilio oxidado con algo sangre seca (arma de masacre Uchiha). Ambas tenían una mirada con la que atemorizarían al mismísimo Madara (el real)]

_-Haku: tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotras._

_-Natsumi: Si quisiera matarlas, ya lo habría echo... yo simplemente he venido para unirme al grupo, estando yo, dudo que otras personas se atrevan a acercarse a Naruto._

_-Satsuki: ¿Y cómo nos dejas a nosotras estar en el grupo?_

_-Natsumi: Naruto se pondría triste, además vengo con un pequeño regalo de información._

_-Haku: ¿De qué se trata?_

_-Natsumi: Lo diré en tres palabras: "inauguración, baños mixtos" ... pensad en las posibilidades._

[No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que la actitud de las chicas cambiase a una muy positiva]

_-Haku/Satsuki: Bienvenida al club._

[Lo que no sabían es que Sasuke había escuchado la conversación y había planificado su estrategia para Mikoto... pero lo que nadie sabía era la sensación de estar en peligro por parte de Naruto]

* * *

[Time skip: Mansión Namikaze: El timbre de la puerta sonaba. Kushina fue a abrir la puerta.]

_-Kushina: Ya voy._

[En la entrada pudo ver a su hijo con Alastor y una serie de desconocidos.]

_-Kushina: Alastor-san, Socchi , me alegro que hayáis llegado tan pronto... parece que vamos a tener mas invitados. ¿Itachi, que haces aquí? [sorprendida]_

_-Itachi: Hola Kushina-sama. Alastor-sama pidió que viniera._

_-Alastor: Akatsuki va a formar parte mi organización, aunque entraremos mas tarde en detalles, podemos pasar._

_-Kushina: Claro, adelante._

[Poco a poco los dos demonios y los miembros vivos de Akatsuki, entraron en la casa para ver a un Jiraiya con un aura de depresión en la esquina de la casa]

_-Konan: ¿Por qué esta así Jiraiya-sensei?_

_-Kushina: Le dije que Alastor es mucho mejor escritor que él y sus obras eran malas._

_-Konan: (¿Alastor es escritor?)_

-Alastor: No debe decir eso, puede que sea mi rival. Pero sus novelas tienen éxito, he leído algunas de sus obras para conocer mejor a la competencia y he de decir que no están mal.

[Como si hubieran sido palabras santas, Jiraiya se levanto con una cara de felicidad y abrazó a Alastor en señal de agradecimiento, aunque luego se puso a llorar]

_-Jiraiya: Lo siento, yo no he leído ninguna de tus obras._

[Alastor estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Jiraiya, simplemente resopló mientras una idea paso por su cabeza.]

_-Alastor: Toma, aún está sin editar... conociéndote, esta obra te va a gustar._

[De una bolsa, sacó un manuscrito a echo mano]

-Kushina: ¿Rosario + Vampire?

[Jiraiya empezó a leerlo con curiosidad, poco a poco su cara se puso roja y empezó a sonreír con maldad]

_-Jiraiya: Eres bueno chico, esto está muy bien. [risitas perversas] Puede que a este paso el Otaku_shadow termine superándome en mi propio terreno._

[Jiraiya continuó con la lectura, algunos se habían sorprendido ante la revelación]

_-Deidara: ¿Otaku_shadow?_

_-Sasori: Me encantó su obra de Rozen Maiden._

_-Kisame: Estuvo divertida Seto no Hanayome._

[Kushina se acercó curiosa a Jiraiya, teniendo en cuenta la reacción de Jiraiya no podía ser nada bueno... simplemente hecho un par de miradas al libro. El contenido no era tan directo como el de Jiraiya, pero daba ciertos pensamientos imaginativos al lector. Dejando su cara tan roja como el tomate e intentando disimular, hizo ver que era de rabia.]

-Kushina: ¡Yo pensaba que eras un escritor más decente! ¡Eres un pervertido!

[No fue difícil para el demonio darse cuenta de los motivos de Kushina, volvió a echar mano de su bolsa para sacar otro manuscrito ]

_-Alastor: Toma este, es parecido al de Jiraiya solo que el protagonista es una chica... tenía planteado sacar estos dos a la vez para así no tener problemas con el público femenino._

_-Kushina: Solo le echare un vistazo...pero eres un pervertido_

[Kushina comenzó a leer y al igual que Jiraiya comenzó a tener una sonrisa pícara aunque también le sangraba la nariz. En ese momento, Mito y Minato hicieron acto de presencia, Minato estaba extrañado con la escena. Un par de desconocidos con el mismo tipo de ropa entre los cuales estaba Itachi. Alastor junto a Naruto también estaba ahí y tanto su esposa como su sensei estaban leyendo con una sonrisa "diabólica". Minato estaba realmente extrañado por Kushina, el sabía que no le gustaban las novelas de Icha Icha]

-Minato: ¿Cariño?

-Kushina: [sorprendida] Ho-hola Mina-kun, ¿Qué tal? [risita]

_-Mito: Hola Alastor-kun_

_-Alastor: Hola Mito-chan_

_-Minato: (Como se atreve ese hombre a poner el sufijo chan a mi niñita) ¿Qué se les ofrece?_

_-Alastor: Nada importante, negocios y para decirles que hoy inauguran unos baños termales... Sería una buena forma de relajarse, antes de irnos a formar la villa._

[Mito se sonrojó ante la idea de las termas, no sabía por qué. Pero pensaba que él no era lo último que llegaría a decir en ese momento... ya que recordó una de las escenas de los libros de Jiraiya.]

_-Mito: Por supuesto._

_-Naruto: Va a ser divertido._

[Ante todo esto, Minato ardía en llamas debido a su modo padre protector. Por otra parte, Kushina tenía la certeza de juntar a su hija con el peli plateado más clara, no solo haría que Naruto se acercase más a la familia. También tenía a alguien que haría buena compañía, tener imaginación para escribir este libro... tiene que tener buenas ideas. Esto último le había dado una gran duda]

_-Kushina: Esto... ¿Cómo escribisteis tantos libros en tan poco tiempo?_

_-Naruto: Nii-san descubrió una forma de vencer a cualquier clase de papeleo._

[Las palabras "papeleo" y "vencer" dieron a Minato un cambio completo de chip. Rápidamente se acercó a Alastor y coloco su mano en el hombro de este mientras su mirada era seria]

_-Minato: Alastor-san, quiero que sepas que tienes mi respeto y... mi bendición para estar con mi querida hijita [Provocando el sonrojo de Alastor y Mito] pero si la haces daño acabaré contigo..._

[Alastor asintió un poco temeroso, era más fuerte que el hokage, pero un padre cabreado sería muy problemático. Además, estaba preocupado con el cambio de actitud de el yondaime]

_-Minato: Dicho esto... [su cara cambió a la de un Minato suplicando con lágrimas al puro estilo anime] ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo puedo vencer al papeleo?_

[Muchos cayeron al suelo ante la reacción de Minato, aunque algunos como Nagato querían saber el secreto para vencer al más odiado enemigo]

_-Alastor: Naruto, prepara una cámara._

[Naruto sacó una cámara rápidamente]

_-Alastor: Yo utilizo una técnica de clonación, con el uso de chakra, sería el Kage bunshin, debido a que obtienes los recuerdos de los clones sólidos una vez terminada la técnica._

[El silencio fue absoluto, casi pasó un minuto hasta que Minato hizo algún signo de reacción. Empezó a golpearse unas varias veces con la pared hasta que al final, empezó a reír como un descosido]

_-Naruto: Creo que se ha vuelto loco._

_-Itachi: Ya se le pasará, acaba de encontrar la forma de vencer a su mayor rival... esto es algo totalmente normal._

[Y así comenzaron una leve charla tranquila y pacífica. Explicando lo que hacía el Akatsuki y su nueva meta. Minato se sorprendió bastante de que el hombre enmascarado que causó tanto dolor, era en realidad su estudiante Obito Uchiha.

se sorprendió mas, cuando escucho de Naruto la batalla contra Orochimaru y su Edo tensei... todos se tensaron cuándo escucharon la descripción de la técnica que usó.]

_-Minato: Entonces, os iréis mañana a construir la villa._

_-Alastor: Si, aunque aún estamos dudando de dónde montar la villa._

_- Naruto: ¿Que tal el bosque dónde te criaste con la familia?_

_-Alastor: Sería el lugar perfecto, los animales del lugar serían una buena defensa natural, pero serían peligrosos para los clientes y no quiero mancillar ese lugar._

[Kushina estaba triste de que su hijo se marchara, pero se le ocurrió una idea del lugar donde podían ir. Un lugar que no estaba tan lejos y tal vez podía realizar una buena jugada.]

_-Kushina: ¿Qué tal en las ruinas de Uzu? Esta cerca de Nami no Kuni._

_-Mito: ¿Kaa-san, ese era tu antiguo hogar?_

[Kushina asintió]

_-Alastor: Es un buen sitio, creo que el nombre más indicado, sería Bijugakure._

_-Jiraiya: Pero vas a necesitar a mucha gente para que se considere una aldea oculta y varios clanes... aparte de hablar con el Damnyo_

_-Alastor: Si esta cerca de Nami no Kuni, tal vez algunas personas quieran unirse... también tenemos al Akatsuki_

_-Naruto: Muchos de los que estaban siendo experimentos, aceptaron a formar parte de la aldea._

_-Alastor: Pues ya todo está previsto, cambiando de tema...como he dicho antes he oído que hoy se inaugura unos baños termales. [cara de póker poco convincente] Creo que sería una buena forma de relajarse, antes de irnos a construir la aldea._

[La palabra de baños termales hizo en Jiraiya un alto nivel de felicidad, por otra parte, algunas personas estaban con la cara roja y una sonrisa extraña... son víctimas de la influencia de los libros de Jiraiya. Fue casual, que el timbre de la puerta sonase. En esta ocasión, Minato fue el que abrió la puerta. Revelando al reto de la familia Uchiha (Satsuki, Mikoto y Sasuke), Natsumi y Haku.]

_-Minato: Buenos días_

_-Mikoto: Buenos días Hokage-sama_

_-Minato: ¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita?_

_-Satsuki: Queríamos preguntar si Naruto-kun está aquí._

_-Minato: Claro, pasad._

[Poco a poco, fueron a la sala principal en la que estaban el resto. Fue en ese instante, en el que el día de hoy, se iba a convertir en un infierno. Claramente, Sasuke entró en modo vengador al ver a Itachi, pero este último tenía internamente una cara de terror camuflada por una de póker en el exterior. No por ver a Sasuke con su mirada de "te voy a matar" si no por ver que Satsuki tenía el arma que escondió durante la masacre Uchiha.]

_-Sasuke: ¡Tu!_

_-Itachi: Hola [actitud "calmada"]_

_-Sasuke: ¡Yo te mato!_

[Sasuke cargó contra Itachi con un chidori para acabar con la vida de su hermano. Pero nunca logró acertar con el objetivo. Itachi alzó su brazo para enfrentar su mano con la frente de Sasuke para que no pudiera avanzar. El chidori no tardó en desaparecer y Sasuke empezó a dar intentos de golpes moviendo sus brazos en círculos, dando una situación bastante cómica]

_-Itachi: Hola kaa-san, el tiempo te ha tratado bien, Satsuki has crecido mucho. [voz neutra]_

_-Mikoto: Gracias, ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_-Itachi: Voy a ser un shinobi de Bijugakure, hemos venido ver al Hokage entre otras cosas._

_-Satsuki: Entonces yo también me voy._

_-Kushina: ¿dejas la hoja?_

_-Satsuki: Debo estar con Naruto-kun._

[Esto recordó a Minato y Kushina, que si fundaban una nueva aldea, Naruto se iría de Konoha para siempre y si su preciada hija se quedase con Alastor sucedería lo mismo... Alastor se dio cuenta del significado en la expresión de los rostros de los padres de Mito]

_-Alastor: Como Bijugakure será un lugar neutral y de buena voluntad, voy a crear unos portales espacio-temporales para viajar rápido entre las aldeas, algo parecido al Hiraishin . Así no haría falta perder tiempo con los viajes y se podría viajar fácilmente._

_-Minato: [Internamente llorando de felicidad] Será una buena idea._

_-Naruto: ¿Por qué habéis venido todos?_

[Increíblemente, Sasuke, ahora atado en una silla es el que responde de una forma relajada, algo muy raro. Internamente había decidido actuar normal, aunque estuviera Itachi. Seguiría acorde con su plan para obtener la fuerza para luego matarlo]

_-Sasuke: Queríamos preguntar si os gustaría venir a la inauguración de los baños termales, entre los cuales uno es mixto._

[Los Namikaze, al igual que Jiraiya no sabían que los baños eran mixtos. Eso provocó en Jiraiya la repentina acción de tomar apuntes en su libreta y un sangrado en la nariz por parte de Mito.]

_-Alastor: Casualidad que justo íbamos a marchar también al mismo lugar_

[Al mismo tiempo, Satsuki, Haku y Natsumi abrazaron las tres a la vez a Naruto.

Igualmente Mikoto, Konan y Mito fueron a donde Alastor para "abrazarlo",

aunque se quedaron a escasos milímetros al observar que había otras competidoras.

Esto provocó en el trió un concurso de miradas asesinas y un gran desprendimiento de Ki... Kisame y Jiraiya tenían una expresión de enojo]

_-Kisame/Jiraiya: Suertudos._

_-Mikoto/Mito/Konan: ¡Alejaros de Alastor-kun/-sama!_

-Alastor: (No sé si sentirme asustado o excitado... tal vez ambas cosas, solo rezo para que no sean demasiado agresivas.)

[Y así partieron rumbo a los baños termales. Aun faltaba mucho para que el día pasase, sin duda sería un día LARGO y sin duda, no terminaría en buenos términos]

.

* * *

{En el otro mundo}

_-Kami: Ha llegado el momento. La invasión es inminente. [Risas diabólicas]_

_-?: Kami-san, el sujeto está listo._

_[Una figura cubierta por un manto oscuro que cubría el cuerpo entero, dejando solo visible unos mechones de color rosado.]_

_-Kami: Pronto, muy pronto todo me pertenecerá._

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

El que adivine quien es el "sujeto" del manto oscuro recibirá una galleta imaginaria.

Bueno, sé que soy malvado al dejar este capítulo en el mejor momento y que ha sido un poco corto.

Ahora bien, todos sabemos lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo y quisiera preguntar a mis queridos lectores, cuan grande va a ser la tormenta en los baños termales:

a) normal

b) escenas cómicas con algún toque yandere

c) Mas yandere

d) Sálvese quien pueda

Como no sé cuándo podré actualizar, solo me queda decir que paséis unas buenas fiestas. Feliz Navidad y próspero año

¡Nos vemos!


	18. 16: Apocalipsis y baños termales

Hola amigos lectores, os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic: Naruto, sandaime Mao

Increíble, ya tengo más de 100 comentarios. **Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

Mis llamas juveniles de la escrituran gritan de la emoción.

Las vacaciones han sido cortas, muy cortas, pero me han servido para tomar algo de descanso y poder disfrutar leyendo otros maravillosos fic.

También me ha servido para buscar nuevas ideas, algunos complementos en la historia actual y añadidos bastante interesantes para mis futuros proyectos.

Quiero recalcar que mi estado emocional actual no es muy agradable, sobre todo con la lectura de esta semana del manga original de Naruto. Como no sé si los lectores lo siguen a diario no revelaré spoilers, pero estoy que echo humo.

Como todos sabemos, en casi todos los animes siempre hay un capítulo en la que hay baños termales, por lo que decidí incorporarlo a la historia.

Me he estado resistiendo por escribir este capítulo, pues aunque en este fic Naruto es muy poderoso, no es suficiente para lo que le espera.

**-Roy4: No te preocupes, si hago un fic de Roshario + vampire, Mako Akashiya estará en la historia para dar guerra... aunque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar antes.**

**-Zafir09: Muchas gracias por tus ideas. He de decir que ahora tengo que buscar un nombre en el libro bingo para cierto duo de ninjas de hielo.**

**-Respecto al resto de comentarios respecto a las futuras historias y vuestras votaciones.**

Ok, Naruto se graduará antes de tiempo y se curara a si mismo tras la pelea de sus hermanos. Naruto será bastante fuerte desde pequeño en este fic, como pista del motivo, tal vez puede que esté en este capítulo. Sera un poco frío, pero no dark.

La otra historia, pasaran muchos capítulos antes de que Naruto sea un genin. Tenía planteado seguir el canon original insertando a Alastor(claro que este factor cambia mucho las cosas xd) pero se me ha ocurrido incrustar un elemento a dicha historia el cual manda parte del canon original a tomar por saco. Pero no diré nada hasta que llegue el momento (risa malvada).

Por lo que en este fic, Naruto irá mejorando poco a poco y creciendo con el tiempo.

Ahora comencemos con el capítulo, quiero decir que me encanta el título de este capítulo.

Por cierto, la votación ha ganado la b. Naruto ha tenido un poco de suerte, pero no la suficiente ¡muwahaha!

* * *

**16: Apocalipsis y baños termales**

[Mundo de Naruto: Palacio de Kon (Kami)]

_-Kon: Ken, ven aquí. Es urgente._

_-Ken: ¿Estás bien mi señor?_

_-Kon: Parece que ya ha comenzado, me temo que recurrirán al Mortal Kombat._

_-Ken: ¡Pero ya casi no tienes poder! No puedes ganar._

_-Kon: Ken, tengo que avisar a Alastor y a Naruto. Son nuestra última esperanza._

_-Ken: ¿Crees que colaboraran? Recuerda que tienen mala experiencia con los celestiales._

_-Kon: Déjame recordarte que el enemigo es el mismo que mató a su prometida. Aunque aun estoy preocupado._

_-Ken: ¿De qué se trata?_

_-Kon: En este torneo, cada reino puede llevar a cabo 2 campeones. Cuando los campeones caen, pueden desafiar al Kami rival para arrebatarle el reino y fusionarlo al propio. Si Raziel está muerto, no sé en qué estará pensando...¿quienes serán sus paladines?_

* * *

[Konoha: Entrada de los baños termales]

-Natsumi:¡Baños termales!

[Natsumi estaba dando saltos de alegría, mientras que Satsuki y Haku tenían la cara de Jiraiya cuando esta espiando, obviamente están imaginando el escenario ideal con su queridísimo Kitsune de peluche Naruto.

Casi todos los miembros del Akatsuki, los Namikaze, junto a los Uchiha estaban allí reunidos. Incluso Sasuke, que de alguna manera consiguieron convencerle de que no intentara matar a Itachi.]

_-Itachi: No se por qué hemos tenido que venir_

[Jiraiya se acerca a Itachi y empieza a susurrarle al oído]

_-Jiraiya: Baños termales y hay mixtos, es el momento perfecto para realizar un trabajo de investigación._

[Itachi se puso rojo ante la mención, hay que decir que Itachi es un seguidor acérrimo de la literatura del sabio sapo, aunque a diferencia de cierto ninja copia, sabía disimularlo.]

-Alastor: Algo me dice que esto no va a terminar bien.

[Aunque Alastor estaba contento, desde el ritual ya casi había recuperado más del 90% de su fuerza y además iba a ir a los baños termales para "relajarse]

_-Empleada: Buenos días, bienvenidos a los baños termales de Konoha._

[La empleada se sorprende al ver al Hokage]

_-Empleada: ¡Hokage-sama! Es un honor que haya venido._

_-Minato: No pasa nada, solo hemos venido a disfrutar de las aguas._

_-Empleada: Síganme._

[Aunque fue algo extraño, ninguno de los presentes marchó a la zona mixta, algo muy raro. El compuesto de las zonas era que mirando desde el techo, parecía un triángulo.

En zonas contiguas los baños femeninos y masculinos . En la zona cúspide del triángulo, la zona mixta.

Los baños eran una exquisitez, de primera categoría y de vista tradicional ]

_-Kisame: La temperatura perfecta._

_-Deidara: Realmente ha sido una buena idea venir hasta aquí, lástima que no quisiera venir Sasori._

_-Kakuzu: Es una marioneta, dudo que le hubiera gustado._

_-Itachi: Me alegro que Satsuki te trate bien._

_[Mentira por parte de Itachi, todavía esta aterrado de lo que puede pasar]_

_-Kisame: Este muchacho tiene mucha suerte, tres jovencitas están loquitas por el_

_[nunca mejor dicho]_

_-Jiraiya: Sin duda una buena fuente de inspiración._

_-Naruto: No se si sentirme alagado o ofendido._

_-Alastor: [risas] Tal vez ambas._

[Lado femenino:

Si un hombre entraría en esa zona, podría morir en paz. Pues ha visto lo más parecido al paraíso. Kushina estaba tranquila y relajada. Haku, Satsuki y Natsumi estaban hablando en voz baja de nuevos métodos para poder "jugar" con cierto demonio mientras tenían una cara diabólica.

Por otro lado Mikoto, Konan y Mito tenían una conversación. Estaban contando a Konan lo sucedido hasta la fecha actual ]

_-Mito: Y esa es la historia que nos contó Alastor sobre su vida._

_- Konan: Es increíble la vida que llevó Alastor-sama._

[Konan estaba derramando lágrimas de emoción mientras se notaban estrellas en sus ojos]

-Mikoto: Pero ahora puede ser feliz... [voz baja pero audible]conmigo

[Mito y Konan se pusieron en guardia, saliendo del agua y con una actitud agresiva dispuesta a destruir todo a su paso. Sin duda los celos son un arma mortal]

_-Konan: Yo soy más la adecuada para Alastor-sama._

_-Mito: Yo estaré con Alastor-kun, soy la reencarnación de Laila después de todo_

[Replicó la ex-Jinchuriki con una risa cutre de villana al utilizar una estúpida excusa para ganar terreno]

_-Konan: Pequeñaja._

_-Mito: Bruja._

_-Mikoto: Por favor, calmaos. (si, destruiros entre vosotras. Alastor-kun será mío)_

_-Konan/Mito: ¡Cállate vieja!_

[Un aura diabólica se formo en Mikoto, mientras el mangekyo surgía en sus ojos]

-Mikoto: ¿Vieja ,yo? Como os atrevéis, soy la más adecuada para él.

-Mito/Konan: ¡Lo soy yo!

[La zona empezaba a vibrar del aura asesina que se estaba acumulando en la zona.

Kushina estaba relativamente tranquila, aunque animaba a su hija para que ganase a Mikoto y a Konan.

En la zona masculina, los que estaban espiando tenían un fuerte sentimiento de envidia hacia cierto par de demonios. Aunque visto los últimos acontecimientos, se planteaban las posibilidades de supervivencia.

Debido a la fuerte batalla entre el trió de féminas, el muro que separaba ambos baños se fue reducido a la nada, activando el modo "hola cariño" del otro trío formado por Natsumi, Satsuki y Haku.

Básicamente, todos los hombres del lugar se congelaron. Minato temía un poco de la personalidad de Kushina, pero no se imagino que su querida hija lo heredara de tal forma. Aunque para algunos, les era más difícil evitar morir por hemorragia nasal]

_-Satsuki: Ven con nosotras Naruto-kun._

[Naruto estaba hecho un lio mental, por un lado le encetaría disfrutar de la compañía de tres hermosas chicas en una termas teniendo en cuenta el estado " sin ropa" de las chicas, pero ahora mismo la cara de Satsuki era la definición del miedo para él.

Se podía ver claramente una cara de lujuria mezclada con un estilo de yandere extremo. Las opciones de Naruto eran dejarse llevar y verse afectado por el azar ("muerte" o "paraíso") o bien huir como alma que lleva el diablo, nunca mejor dicho... decidió optar por la segunda opción]

_-Naruto:¡ Ayuda!_

_-Haku: ¡No huyas Naruto-kun!_

_-Natsumi: ¡Ven a jugar con nosotras, el agua esta calentita!_

[Por otro lado, Alastor que había vencido a múltiples enemigos de gran calibre e incluso llegó a vencer al papeleo, había descubierto algo mas terrorífico, algo peor que las fangirls. Da igual cuanto poder tuviera, nada le podría salvar de la zona de guerra de 3 mujeres dispuestas a destruir para obtenerle a él.]

-Mikoto: Esto no puede continuar así, yo soy la más indicada.

-Konan: ¡Lo soy yo!

-Mito: Seguro que Alastor-kun me prefiere a mí. [Mirando a Alastor] ¿Verdad que si?

[Las tres mujeres se detuvieron para mirar fijamente al demonio de ojos amarillos, que estaba considerando seriamente una forma de escape satisfactoria.

Aunque al igual que Naruto, estaba en una debate mental. A diferencia de Naruto, para Alastor las chicas no eran yanderes. Solo competían para estar con él, bien podía dejarse llevar en la competición de "el mejor para Alastor" y pasar probablemente el día mas "feliz de su vida". Pero seguramente y como regla de todo buen anime, eso no iba a suceder ni de coña. Por lo que:

A) Podrían llamarle pervertido y resultar herido.

B) La competencia se descontrole y salga lastimado, aunque eso debería ser imposible.

Por tanto decidió hacer lo más sensato, huir... quiero decir "retirada estratégica"]

-Alastor: Por el amor de Dios, Kami, Buda, Bob Esponja... el que sea. Detén esta locura!

* * *

[Las súplicas parecieron surtir efecto. Ante ellos una gran luz apareció, mostrando a un anciano ,tenía el pelo largo de color castaño y unos ojos color esmeralda, llevaba puesta una túnica blanca y en su mano derecha sostenía un bastón. Tenía una expresión firme y de convicción, aunque se le notaba bastante cansado... La sala se congeló, todos parecían estar en pausa, los únicos que no habían sido afectados eran Alastor y Naruto.

Alastor se tensó bastante, la firma de energía era la de un celestial. Uno que en su momento fue muy poderoso, pero lo más raro era su aura, no mostraba ninguna mala intención hacia ellos.]

-Kon: Hola Alastor-san, un placer conocerte. [Reverencia]

Permíteme presentarme, soy Kon. Kami de este mundo, he venido a pedirte ayuda.

-Alastor: Si me conoces, ya sabrás que no me fío de tus palabras.

-Kon: Es necesario si quieres salvar este mundo del otro Kami...

-Alastor: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Kon: Resulta que.. (tos)... pretende conquistar (tos) este mundo, fusionándolo al suyo.

-Alastor: No tienes buena cara.

-Kon: Son las consecuencias de romper las reglas... veras (tos), yo logré que te reencarnaras en este mundo (tos) conservando (tos) los recuerdos y el que te trajo de vuelta del otro lado. Viviré, pero no puedo luchar en condiciones. Estar fuera de palacio me deja más débil de salud (tos)

-Alastor: Comprendo.

-Kon: Aunque tus acciones me han ocasionado un dolor de cabeza impresionante (tos) ahora tengo más tarea que antes. Todo por Naruto... maldito papeleo

-Naruto: Cuidado con lo que dices.

[Kon se tomo un par de pastillas para la garganta

]

-Kon: Me imaginé que te encontrarías con Alastor, pero nunca pensé la posibilidad de que te convirtiera en un demonio. Al combinarse contigo, fusionó un pedazo de su alma a la tuya. Por lo que puede acarrear problemas en una próxima vida o realidad alternativa, como quieras decirlo.

-Alastor: ¿Realidad alternativa?

-Kon: Hay mucho en juego Alastor, estos son de las pocas dimensiones en las que hay un Kami en activo con capacidad de interacción... si logra vencer, irá consumiendo todas las realidades posibles y al final todo se reducirá a la nada. Por lo que tenemos que pararle los pies.

-Naruto: Aun no me has explicado, que pasa conmigo.

-Kon: Puede que en al menos, en una dimensión nazcas con la esencia de Alastor mezclada en tu alma. Es un caso que no había sucedido más que en una ocasión y yo era tan pequeño que apenas lo recuerdo.

-Alastor: ¿Que puede llegar a pasar?

-Kon: Si mi hipótesis es correcta, seguramente tendrá plena consciencia desde su nacimiento. No tendrá tus memorias como tal, pero tendrá lo que uno llama "presentimiento", digamos que sería algo como: ya me lo imaginaba.

Aunque por suerte, esto le puede fallar, por que al ser una dimensión alternativa, las cosas pueden ser diferentes.

Luego en su inconsciente tendrá almacenado todo tu conocimiento en técnicas y sus reservas de chakra con el tiempo serán equivalentes al poder que tiene ahora como demonio.

[Alastor estaba sorprendido, no tenía ni idea que podía llegar a pasar algo así. si hubiera sido cualquier otro demonio, tal vez Naruto tendría recuerdos solo de esta realidad. Pero al ser un Otaku en su primera vida, no solo tendría conocimiento del canon original, al haber leído montones de fic.

Podría prepararse para cualquier tipo de situación... aunque también le provocaría mucha confusión, tener datos erróneos y pensar que puede suceder algo y resultar lo contrario puede ser malo para su salud.]

-Naruto: Creo que lo entiendo. Tengo que admitir que es algo bastante impresionante

-Kon: Aun así el tema de Alastor es especial. No estabas en el ciclo de las vidas al ser originario de "ese mundo". Por lo que el cómo reaparecerás es un misterio para mi, puede que tu vida sea parecida a la de antes a conocer a Naruto con cambios o incluso puede que ni si quiera sea en este mundo donde aparezcas. Demasiado papeleo.

-Alastor: Esto resulta muy raro.

-Naruto: De todas formas, ¿Que quieres que hagamos?

-Kon: Participar en un Mortal Kombat.

[Alastor tomó un sorbo de café para luego escupirlo de forma cómica]

-Alastor: ¿Es una broma?

-Kon: No, planeaba pedirte únicamente a ti la ayuda para ganar, pero creo que Naruto está más capacitado que mi hija.

-Naruto: ¿Tu hija?... ¿Kami tiene una hija?

-Alastor: (Esto no puede acabar bien)

-?:¡ Otou-san!

-Kon: Has venido hija

[Una mujer de unos 30 años, vestida con una túnica negra. A su espalda llevaba una guadaña carmesí. Naruto estaba sorprendido, no por la hija de Kami, sino por la reacción en la cara de Alastor]

-Alastor: ¿Jashin kaa-san?

-Jashin: ¡Alastor-kun!

[Jashin abrazó con fuerza a Alastor dejándolo casi sin aire, tras un esfuerzo sobre demoníaco, logró soltarse del abrazo]

-Jashin: Hijo, pensé que habías muerto

-Naruto: Nii-san, ¿La conoces?

-Alastor: Si, me cuido junto a Rikudo-tousan.

-Jashin: ¿Quién es este muchacho?

-Naruto: Soy el hermano pequeño de Alastor... un placer conocerte.

[Jashin tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero vio las orejas de Naruto y no pudo dar un abrazo. En esta ocasión a Naruto]

-Jashin:¡ Kawaiii!

[a todo esto Alastor dio un pequeño sonido en señal de atención]

-Alastor: Me alegro de este reencuentro, pero dada nuestra situación. Es mejor discutir los acontecimientos en un entorno más adecuado.

[Ciertamente, todavía estaban en los baños termales con una toalla como única prenda.]

-Kon: Cierto, tal vez deberíamos ir a mi palacio.

-Alastor: ¿No tendríamos que avisarles? [señalando a las personas congeladas]

-Kon: Cierto [chasqueando los dedos, todos dejaron de estar congelados. Algunos de ellos se quedaron alerta al ver a un par de desconocidos aparecer de la nada]

-Hidan: ¿Quién eres?

-Jashin: ¿No me reconoces Hidan-kun?... y yo que era feliz con tus regalos.

-Hidan: ¿Jashin-sama?

-Alastor: Esto, ¿Qué pasa con Rikudo tou-san?

[La apariencia de Jashin comenzó a tornarse a algo más sombría mientras desprendía un aura asesina]

-Kon: No deberías haberlo mencionado.

-Jashin: Ese maldito... seguro que está espiando algún baño termal celestial en este momento.

-Alastor: ¿Aun no lo has perdonado?

-Jashin: No.

[Alastor suspiró, él sabía que Rikudo era parecido a Jiraiya, pero él sabía que solo pensaba en Jashin... entonces decide usar algo que nunca quiso volver a usar y al parecer su familia lo dominaban a la perfección: Ojos de cachorrito versión Kitsune]

-Alastor: Dale una oportunidad.

[Jashin suspiró en señal de derrota, sin duda era una técnica terrible]

-Jashin: Esta bien.

[Unos minutos más tarde, todos estaban vestidos y enterados del significado del Mortal Kombat y de las otras realidades]

-Kon: Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, solo podéis venir vosotros dos.

-Naruto: Supongo que no hay otra alternativa.

-Haku: Mucha suerte Naruto-kun.

-Satsuki: No tardes.

-Natsumi: dales una patada en el trasero y cuándo vuelvas tendrás una pequeña sorpresa.

[Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate, por sus espaldas se podían escuchar las burlas de su hermano mayor.]

-Mito: Lo mismo va por ti Alastor-kun.

[Alastor también se puso rojo pero también se sorprendió al ver a Mikoto y a Konan que parecían estar de acuerdo con Mito.

Efectivamente, han declarado una tregua temporal para estar con Alastor. ]

-Jiraiya: ¡Estos chicos son una mina de oro!

-Naruto: ¡Cállate!

[Naruto lanzó la mesa a Jiraiya, pero debido a su formación y años de experiencia se apartó de la trayectoria. Por desgracia un Kakashi recién salido de la UCI, tenía planeado descansar y relajarse en los baños termales. Debido a su lectura con el Icha Icha le fue muy tarde para reaccionar. Kakashi quedó reducido en el suelo llorando lagrimas de anime.]

-Kakashi:¿Por qué a mí?

-Kon: Vámonos, el tiempo apremia.

[Alastor lanza un pequeño frasco a Minato]

-Alastor: Minato, haz que le pongan esto a Kakashi

-Minato: Esto es...

-Alastor: El otro ojo de Obito.

-Naruto: ¡Nos vemos!

[Y en otro destello de luz, nuestros héroes desaparecieron del lugar para enfrentarse al reto de sus vidas.]

* * *

.

.

**_Omake: Reunión ,víctimas del yandere._**

[Era una sala escolar, en la mesa de conferencias, estaba el autor chivotenkai]

-Autor: Hola a todos, para inaugurar este comité, tenemos un par de invitados: Yukiteru y Seiya.

-Yukiteru: Hola.

-Seiya: gracias por invitarnos.

-Naruto: Chivotenkai, todo es por tu culpa, de no ser por ti, estaría más tranquilo.

-Alastor: No se por qué estoy aquí, mis "amigas" no son yanderes.

-autor: Todavía.

[Alastor se tensó y empezó a emitir un aura asesina]

-Seiya: Por el amor de Athena, cálmense. Todos somos amigos.

-autor: Muy bien, comencemos la reunión.

-Yukiteru: Como todos sabéis, tener a una novia yandere es muy arriesgado, pero gracias a el regalo de santa sephirot [saca el libro de psicología] podemos mejorar las cosas.

[todos aplaudieron]

-?: Yuki

[Todos se estremecieron, ante ellos estaba una peli rosada que había cogido el libro de las manos de Yukiteru]

-Yukiteru: ¡Yuno-chan!... ¿Qué haces aquí? (estoy jodido)

-Yuno: Os estábamos buscando, este libro... ¿es un regalo para mí? que bueno eres.

-Seiya: ¿Ha dicho "os" ?

-Mako: ¡Seiya-kun!

-Satsuki/Haku: ¡Naruto-kun!

-Naruto: ¡Oh no!

-Seiya: Esto se está poniendo complicado.

-Naruto: ¿Alastor-nii, chivotenkai?

[Todos se fijaron en el lugar donde se suponían que estaban los dos individuos, en su lugar... no había nada. Por la ventana abierta se podía apreciar una estela de humo en la tierra, señal de correr a una gran velocidad]

-Todos los chicos: ¡Han huido! maldita sea.(suertudos)

-Mako: [voz siniestra y divertida] Seiya-kun tengo sed... dame tu sangre.

[A lo lejos, aun seguían huyendo Alastor y el autor]

-Autor: sabes que te van a odiar.

-Alastor: Me da igual, prefiero conservar mi vida, pero no se por que... ¡Qué diablos!

[Un flash de color rojo apareció de la nada revelando a una Mito con una cara algo atrevida y con una expresión de tristeza falsa]

-Mito: Alastor-kun, ¿Por qué te has ido de la sala?... ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-Alastor: No sabía que estabas en la sala Mito-chan... ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

[Mito parecía estar sonrojada, aunque mostraba una sonrisa algo siniestra]

-Mito: Cuándo dormías, coloque una marca permanente de Hiraishin en tu espalda... ahora no importa donde vayas. [ojos brillantes] ... siempre estaremos juntos...para siempre.

[Mito agarró a Alastor mientras derramaba lágrimas, arrastrándolo a una zona de arbustos para que el público no pudiera ver lo que pasaba. "no hace falta explicar"... solo se pudo escuchar un grito antes de empezar a escuchar unos gemidos]

-Alastor: ¡Te odio chivotenkai!

-autor: Que bien que coloqué las cámaras ocultas. La tv de plasma y la Ps4 están aseguradas con esto, hice bien en avisar a las chicas de la reunión [risa malévola]

.

* * *

**fin del capítulo.**

Siento que el capítulo haya sido corto, pero quería publicar un capítulo como regalo antes del año nuevo.

Aunque estoy feliz de haber hecho mi primer omake

La batalla final se acerca, ¿Qué clase de desafíos les aguardan a nuestro protagonistas?

Ahora que habéis leído el capítulo, queda la explicación del principio de mis próximos fics.

- Por un lado, en el que Naruto es fuerte desde pequeño. Es por que nace con su alma mezclada con algo de la esencia de Alastor. Dándole poder y "la intuición". Alastor como tal, no estará en el presente de esta historia.

Por lo que no se si poner la presencia de Alastor en el pasado de esta realidad . Es decir, que Kyubi se criara con Alastor o no. **Eso os lo dejo a vuestra elección**. Advierto que no será harem... es muy problemático para los protagonistas.

-En la otra historia, como ya he dicho Alastor tendrá un pasado ligeramente diferente y aparecerá cuando Naruto es un niño.

Algunos elementos de la historia me estoy inspirando en fics que leí hace mucho para la cría de Naruto. Gracias a Zafir09, voy a incluir algunas habilidades para Naruto.

Respecto a mi explicación previa al capítulo, excepto por la aparición de Naruto, debería seguir el canon original. Pero hay un elemento que técnicamente lo desbarata (si no incluimos el añadido de Alastor) **Daré una Ps5 al que lo adivine xd**

En el próximo capítulo:** Reencuentro inesperado.**

**Pasad un feliz año nuevo**


	19. Capítulo 17: Reencuentro inesperado

Hola amigos lectores, os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic: Naruto, sandaime Mao

Al fin comenzamos el arco final de esta entrega. Si, planeo finalizarlo en dos o tres capítulos más, me he dado cuenta que poner a un Naruto demasiado fuerte (tan pronto), puede ser complicado para poner enemigos y desarrollar la trama correctamente, no tengo suficiente imaginación xd .

Por lo que es mejor darle un final a esta entrega aunque deja un final abierto para futuras secuelas en esta dimensión o realidad, como queráis llamarlo.

Me da un poco de miedo este asunto, pues si bien el fic en el que Naruto nace con el poder de Alastor... tal vez tenga el mismo problema, por lo que intentaré no poner tanta fuerza... solo el equivalente de reservas de un Kyubi completo (gota de sudor y risa floja recordando que sus hermanos tendrán solo la mitad de Kyubi).

Por suerte, en el otro fic Naruto irá creciendo poco a poco. Me he leído unos cuantos fics de "personas" que viajan al mundo de Naruto siendo el rubio un pequeño y he tomado unas cuantas ideas. Pero para intentar ser más original, quiero que escojáis el oficio que tendrá Alastor mientras que cuida a Naruto antes de ser genin y no, no voy a ponerlo de shinobi oficial, sería problemático:

**-Tienda de Ramen Ichiraku.**

**-Tienda de Dando.**

**-Escritor como Otaku_Shadow (otra vez xd, aprovechar que no hay canon ja ja)**

**-Tienda de ramen, pero en un futuro en el departamento de I&T con Anko.**

**-Pintor o escultor.**

**.**

**/Advertencia de spoiler: conversación del futuro fic (sujeto a cambios)/**

[Todos estaban el parque mirando a los dos personas realizando un mástil demostración. Naruto estaba emocionado de poder ver a su padre y de lo que podría llegar a aprender de él y sus estilos de taijutsu. Poco a poco el intercambio de golpes se fue incrementando, así como la expresión facial de ambos luchadores que estaban felices de tener un buen reto y deciden llevarlo a un nivel superior]

-Gai: ¡Las llamas de la juventud están al máximo! [Abre 5 de las 8 puertas]

[La energía brotaba de Gai, su piel se había enrojecido y sus ojos se habían tornado a un color blanco mientras desprendía un aura de color verde. Algunos shinobi se habían acercado al ver a Gai luchando "a un nivel superior" con lo que parecía un civil. Algunos de ellos, le miraban con odio, pues le reconocieron como el padre del chico demonio o "kyubibrat".

Aunque muchos de ellos se sorprendieron al ver el aumento del nivel de chakra de Alastor, parecía increíble... parecía como si sus reservas fueran superior a las de nivel Kage. El joven de pelo plateado estaba sonriendo, realizando una serie de gestos extraños y poniendo una postura de combate]

-Alastor: (siempre he querido decir esto, aunque sea chakra en realidad... )

-Alastor: Arde... ¡Mi cosmos!

[Muchos de ellos se extrañaron ante las palabras del joven. Aunque para otros como Lee o el propio Gai sonrieron ante la palabra "arder". Arder como sus llamas de juventud. Sin duda, había encontrado otro rival a parte de Kakashi.

Los dos usuarios de taijutsu ejecutaron sus técnicas desatando una gran liberación de fuerza]

-Gai: **¡Asa kujaku!**

-Alastor: **¡Pegasus ryuseiken!**

**/fin de spoiler: ¿Que os parece?/**

Ahora comencemos con el capítulo.

* * *

17: **Reencuentro inesperado.**

[La luz desapareció de Konoha, dejando atrás a un grupo de personas que comenzarían a prepara el regreso de Naruto y Alastor, dos personas que en sus manos está el destino del universo.

Por una parte, los padres de Naruto y el Akatsuki planeaban preparar dos tartas, una con el mensaje : "gracias por salvar el mundo" y otra con "mejor la próxima vez" algo absurdo pues, si fracasaban estarían jodidos.

Por otro lado, Satsuki, Haku y Natsumi estaban planeando que hacer con su querido Naruto-kun una vez que triunfara mientras que también se les pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad que su querido Naruto fuese herido. Pobre de aquel que lastime a su Naruto-kun.

Para Mikoto, Konan y Mito, su situación era similar a la del trío anterior solo que estaban discutiendo la forma en la que se iban a organizar. Para compartir al demonio de ojos amarillos.

..

Sala inter dimensional

Blanco, un color blanco puro inundaba las paredes del lugar. Parecía todo una locura, no había ningún foco de luz, ventana, solo una puerta cerrada del mismo color. Si no fuera por esa puerta, cualquiera diría que en vez de una habitación era un mundo infinito.

Naruto y Alastor estaban un poco extrañados y asombrados por la sala]

-Alastor: Joder, tanto blanco... será difícil de limpiar.

-Naruto: Tendrán un buen detergente.

-Kon: Esta es la entrada inter dimensional. Desde aquí podremos acceder al área de combate.

[Hicieron paso a la puerta para encontrarse con un pasillo blanco tan largo que parecía dejar en vergüenza al camino de la serpiente]

-Naruto: Parece que os gusta el color blanco.

[Kon se encogió de hombros]

-Kon: Normas de etiqueta.

-Alastor: Tanto blanco puede llegar a enloquecer ¿De dónde sale la luz?

-Kon: Del propio color de las paredes.

-Alastor: Es un poco aterrador... al menos no hay que pagar facturas.

[Fueron caminando por el largo pasillo, por el cual se podían ver varias puertas. Todas con diversos nombres, Naruto se fijó en algunos y se quedó extrañado. En algunas puertas, se podían ver diversos carteles como Naruto#434, #542, etc. Pero algunos nombres le dejo intrigado al pelinegro]

-Naruto: Nii-san, Aquí pone Higurashi #12. ¿Higurashi no es uno de tus libros?

-Alastor: [risa de desesperación] Tal vez... mira Naruto. Esta placa tiene tu nombre.

[Frente a la placa, había un pequeño panel, como si de una descripción se tratara.

Los ojos de Alastor se ensancharon. Empezó a fijarse en otras puertas y a leer las descripciones. Esas descripciones le sonaban mucho, demasiado. Kon suspiro, pues ya se imaginaba por la cabeza del demonio de ojos amarillos.]

-Alastor: Esto es imposible, estas descripciones...

-Kon: Son realidades alternativas en las que suceden diferentes situaciones que determinan el curso de la historia creando una nueva realidad.

-Alastor: Pero yo reconozco estas descripciones, ya he leído sobre ello.(En mi Pc)

[Esto ocasiono dudas en Naruto]

-Kon: A veces la imaginación de las personas es tan fuerte como para crear nuevas realidades, en otras ocasiones es al contrario. Las nuevas dimensiones afectan a las personas y estas creen que se han inventado una historia, cuando en realidad están escribiendo sucesos de otro mundo.

-Naruto: (Sera que nii-san es de ese tipo de personas)

-Alastor: De todas formas, ¿Podrías explicar nuevamente en qué consiste este mortal Kombat? Además me dijiste que quería dominar los otros mundos y visto tu estado por interactuar fuera de tus límites me ocasiona muchas dudas.

-Kon: Hace mucho tiempo, se dictaminó que la presencia de los dioses en los mundos era desaconsejable e innecesario. Por lo que poco a poco se fueron retirando. Hasta que al final quedamos yo y el otro Kami.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué sigues siendo Kami?

-Kon: Porque si solo quedase un Kami, tendría acceso a la llave maestra.

-Alastor: ¿Llave maestra?

-Kon: Es una llave especial, con ella puede viajar entre las dimensiones sin sufrir consecuencia alguna. Es por eso que mantengo mi puesto como Kami, para evitar que la llave caiga en malas manos.

[Los dos demonios se tensaron, el poder viajar entre dimensiones y ser un Dios corrupto equivale a la conquista total, sería una locura el poder ganarle]

-Naruto: Por eso, el otro Kami quiere matarte.

-Alastor: Y la única forma de conseguirlo es por medio del mortal Kombat.

-Kon: En efecto, si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias. Debe reunirse un par de condiciones especiales. Entre las cuales, yo debería haber cometido alguna falta... cosa que hice al transportarte. Con ello puede iniciar el reto.

Cada Kami puede tener dos campeones, cada uno luchara contra un rival en solitario y nada mas vencer ya sea muerte o rendición, tendrá acceso a luchar contra el Kami rival.

-Naruto: Entonces, con que uno de nosotros gane ya estaría.

[Alastor no parecía contento con la respuesta de Naruto]

-Alastor: Te equivocas, si yo ganara y tu perdieses, yo me enfrentaría al otro Kami y el que te derrotara se enfrentaría a Kon y viendo como está, dudo que pueda sobrevivir... sin ánimos de ofender.

[Kon no parecía ofendido en absoluto]

-Kon: tienes razón, la buena noticia es que si los dos ganáis podéis luchar a la vez contra ese maldito.

[Naruto parecía bastante animado]

-Naruto: Será pan comido entonces.

-Alastor: Hay que tener cuidado, no sé el alcance de su fuerza. Un error puede ser fatal. Aunque me pregunto quiénes serán sus campeones.

[La declaración de Alastor era obvia, Kami ya sabía que Alastor participaría aunque dudaba si también tendría conocimiento sobre este Naruto. El hecho de no saber las capacidades de los rivales puede ser una gran desventaja]

-Kon: Seguramente Raziel era uno, pero ahora que él ha muerto, es muy difícil saberlo.

-Naruto: Realmente era un tipo duro.

[Pasaron varios minutos mientras caminaban a un alto ritmo, hasta que Kon se detuvo en una puerta de color dorado y un símbolo de dragón tallado en el pomo de esta]

-Kon: Aquí es. Recordad, el destino de todos depende de vosotros.

-Alastor: Eso no ayuda. [mirada indiscreta]

-Naruto: Seguro que lo logramos.

[Tras abrir la puerta, la sorpresa del cambio de escenario fue evidente. Atrás había quedado el angustioso color blanco para dar a conocer una sala totalmente diferente.

Un gran salón, con un ambiente oscuro, iluminado por antorchas colocadas en 4 pilares que rodeaban lo que parecía un gran estadio con el símbolo del dragón dibujado en el centro.

En el centro del estadio, había tres figuras en el área. Kami de la dimensión donde Alastor ejerció como nidaime Mao por un corto periodo de tiempo, una figura misteriosa que estaba envuelto en túnicas negras y la tercera cifra era alguien totalmente inesperado. Aunque esta tercera figura fue reconocida en el acto por Alastor, aunque no lo conocía personalmente, sabía mucho sobre el... en su vida como Albert Fox. La tercera persona, tiene una apariencia de un hombre adulto muy bello, una piel completamente blanca y un bello cabello totalmente oscuro, con unos ojos dorados. vestía una armadura negra con alas.]

-Alastor: Hades

[El Kami enemigo dio un silbido ante el nombramiento de la persona que estaba a su lado.]

-Kami: No sabía que se conocían.

-Hades: Es la primera vez que lo veo... aunque el otro muchacho me resulta familiar.

-Naruto:¿Quién es este tipo? Desprende una energía terrible.

-Alastor: Es Hades, dios del inframundo. Su energía es algo parecido al 4 nivel que te dije, el es un usuario del cosmos. Es un adversario a tener en cuenta, es uno de los enemigos de la diosa Athena.

-Naruto:¿Enserio?

[Naruto casi no se lo creía pero conociendo a su hermano y la energía que desprendía Hades, tenía que ser cierto.]

-Hades: Parece que sabéis mucho de mí, pero no se vuestros nombres.

-Alastor: Alastor Fox

-Naruto: Naruto Fox

[Kami empezó a fijarse en Naruto con curiosidad, su aspecto le recordaba a alguien]

-Kami: Se parece un poco al chico Uzumaki... espera, ¡Ese chico es Naruto Uzumaki!

-Hades: Naruto... Uzumaki. ¿Una de mis reencarnaciones?

-Alastor: ¿Que quieres decir? [pausa estúpida]... claro, el multiverso. ¿Quien esta tan loco para escribir algo así?

[En el mundo real, un autor de fanfiction estornudo mientras escribía su capítulo.]

-Alastor: (Naruto como sucesor de Hades... no es mala idea para un fic)

-Naruto: Ahora que nos hemos presentado, ¿Qué tal si revelas tu identidad? tipo raro.

[Kami comenzó a reír frenéticamente mientras Naruto señalaba al último integrante de la sala que aun mantenía oculta su identidad.]

-Kami: Pobres demonios, se sorprenderán de lo que tienen delante. Con todos ustedes, mi mayor éxito. Os presento a...

[El desconocido agarro su túnica oscura para lanzarla al aire. Naruto por un lado, no conocía a la persona que tenía ante sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa, su hermano mayor estaba con una mirada de furia. No hacia el sujeto no identificado, estaba dirigida contra Kami.

El sujeto en cuestión, tenía el pelo de color rosado que le recordaba a cierta banshee. Su piel parecía tener escamas y sus ojos no parecían humanos a la vez que su mirada desprendía emoción alguna. Lo más curioso era su ropa, era muy similar a la que lleva Alastor, el cual le dijo que sus ropas eran basadas en su amigo que se sacrificó para salvar a todos.

Esto hizo a Naruto pensar rápidamente, ropa similar a la del amigo que se sacrificó por Alastor y la reacción en la cara de su hermano... solo daba una conclusión que fue tomada en menos de 5 segundos desde que el "desconocido" se desprendió de la túnica]

-Alastor: No puede ser

-Kami: ... Natsu Dragneel.

-Kon: ¡Esto es una broma, como es que está aquí!

-Alastor: El estaba muerto.

[Su cara era una mezcla de emociones, alegría de que su camarada estaba con vida y furia por estar como un "zombi" . El maldito de Kami tenía cada vez mas boletos para que su santo trasero sea pateado hasta la muerte]

-Kami: No fue difícil coger su alma tras su muerte, sumando a un par de experimentos y un poco de acción divina he aquí el resultado de un humano con esencia celestial y que ha matado a muchos demonios civiles en una noche.

-Alastor: Eso quiere decir...

-Kami:[Sonrisa maniaca] El primero en combinar esencia demoníaca y celestial. Su poder sobre el fuego es algo impresionante.

-Naruto: Se supone que es de los buenos. ¿Cómo pudo matar a civiles inocentes?

-Hades: Es una herramienta.

[Hades respondió de una forma tan monótona que haría envidia a cierto Kuchiki shinigami]

-Alastor: ¡Natsu! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Natsu: Debo... complacer... a mi maestro.

[La voz de Natsu era vacía, su respuesta era la de alguien si una voluntad propia]

-Kami: ¿Lo ves? El no tiene acceso a sus recuerdos, solo de sus antiguas habilidades en combate. El me es leal y es el candidato perfecto para luchar contra ti. Después de todo, se ha convertido en un caso especial y no te atreverás a tocarle.

-Alastor: ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Kon: El ha muerto, pero su cuerpo no se ha reencarnado... ha sido recreado y posee menos de 5 años de vida, solo puede significar una cosa.

-Kami: En efecto, al ser una creación tan joven, aún no tiene acceso a la reencarnación... si el muere ahora. Su alma no se podrá reencarnar y morirá para siempre. ¿Estarás dispuesto a luchar?

-Kon: Entonces está decidido, Naruto contra Hades y...

-Kami: ... Natsu contra Alastor

[La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, por un lado Naruto se enfrenta a Hades. Entre estos dos sujetos la batalla se libraría sin cuartel. Por otro lado, Alastor tenía la desventaja. Sabía que tenía que salvar al mundo y derrotar a su rival, pero ese era el mayor problema. Su amigo y camarada era la persona a la que tenía que derrotar. Aunque su mente estaba siendo controlada por Kami, sin duda un dilema realmente grande. El área fue dividida y cerrada para que los participantes luchasen en solitario y no atacasen al Kami rival hasta que terminara su combate.]

-Hades: Prepárate para enfrentarte al dios del inframundo.

-Naruto: No te tengo miedo, vas a perder aquí y ahora.

-Hades: Tienes mucho valor humano.

[Naruto comienza a reírse]

-Naruto: Puede que naciera humano, pero ahora soy un demonio.

-Hades: Déjame mostrarte la verdadera desesperación.

[zona de Alastor/Natsu ]

-Natsu: Eliminar... objetivo.

-Alastor: Natsu, voy a recuperar a tu antiguo yo. No pienso permitir que mueras otra vez... pero si no hay otra salida, lo siento, el mundo no puede ser destruido por mi egoísmo.

[La suerte está echada, el combate por la salvación o la subyugación de todos los mundos está a punto de comenzar.]

-Kami/kon: Fight!

.

.

* * *

Especial escape de Yanderes [gracias Roy4]

[ 3 chicos están corriendo por sus vidas en medio del patio de la escuela esos son Naruto, Seiya y Yukiteru siendo perseguidos por Haku y Satsuki con Naruto, Mako Akashiya con Seiya y Yuno Gasai con Yukiteru]

Con Naruto

Haku: Naruto no corras

Satsuki: Naruto te amamos

Naruto: Si tanto me aman podrían dejarme solo

[ Mientras corría Naruto se tropieza y cae en el suelo en ese mismo momento Haku y Satsuki lo agarran en ambos brazos ]

Naruto: (Estoy perdido me van a violar) [empieza a llorar ]

[ De repente Naruto empieza a brillar de manera misteriosa y desaparece]

Haku: Naruto, desapareció

Satsuki: Alguien o algo se lo llevo

Haku: Sea quien haya hecho eso sufrirá la muerte

[ Haku y Satsuki con una aura asesina se dividen a ver en donde se fue Naruto ]

{Con Seiya }

[Mientras corre de manera desesperada es alcanzado por Mako logrando agarrando de ambos brazos teniéndolo bajo su dominio]

Mako: Jejeje sabes Seiya eres muy apuesto jejeje (risa pervertida y siniestra)

Seiya: Ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces

[ Mako lame el rostro de Seiya poniendo a este pálido del miedo ]

Mako: No solo eres apuesto sino también delicioso Seiya

Seiya: Que vas a hacer Mako

Mako: No es obvio tengo sed sabes

[ Mako empieza a abrir la boca mostrando los colmillos y cierra los ojos, Seiya misteriosamente empieza brillar y desaparece, Mako empieza a morder el cuello de Seiya pero sin saberlo empieza morder el suelo ]

Mako: Puaf, puef, eh comí tierra, ¿a dónde se fue Seiya ?

[ Mako empieza a buscar a Seiya y comienza a pedirle ayuda a sus hermanas para buscarlo. ]

...

[Yukiteru es arrastrado al suelo debido a que Yuno le esta agarrando por los pies ]

Yukiteru: Yuno

Yuno: Si Yuky

Yukiteru: Me podrías devolver ese libro

Yuno: No es un regalo para mi [poniendo morritos]

Yukiteru: Es un regalo que me dieron en Navidad

Yuno: Ok te lo devuelvo (Le devuelve el libro)

Yukiteru: Gracias Yuno, te amo

[ Yuno se para y procesa lo que escucho. Mira a Yukiteru pero se sorprende al ver que Yukiteru comienza a brillar ]

Yuno: ¿Yuky porque brillas?

Yukiteru: No lo...

[Yukiteru desaparece, Yuno se horroriza al ver como Yukiteru desapareció]

Yuno: Yuky desapareció, alguien debió haber secuestrado a mi Yuky, ¡LO MATARE !

[ Con una furia de los 1000 Demonios Yuno comienza a destruirlo todo a diestra y siniestra  
En otro lugar aparentemente un cuarto vacio con 4 ventanas con barrotes aparecen Naruto, Seiya y Yukiteru]

Naruto: En donde estamos

Seiya: Parece una especie de habitación vacía

Yukiteru: Al menos estamos a salvo

[ De repente aparece un sujeto de túnica morada y con mascara blanca entre las sombras ]

Naruto: ¿Quién eres?

Autor?: Eso no importa por ahora

Yukiteru: Porque estamos aquí

Autor?: Están aquí porque vi que sus vidas corrían peligro por lo que decidí tele transportarlos  
hasta aquí para que estén a salvo

Naruto: O sea nos salvaste gracias quien quiera que seas

Autor?: De nada, Yukiteru has tomado nota de ese libro

Yukiteru: Este libro bueno leí un poco porque

Autor?: Debes saber que ese libro es el arma más poderosa del todo universo contiene muchos secretos entre ellos de cómo sobrevivir a una Yandere

Naruto: En serio, guau Yukiteru te ganaste la lotería

Autor?: Ustedes 2 deberían leer ese libro les salvara la vida de ellas

[ Naruto, Seiya y Yukiteru comienzan a leer con mucha seriedad el libro]

Autor?: Me despido estarán a salvo aquí durante unas horas

[ El Autor? se retira y se topan con un tipo un tanto peculiar ]

Autor?: Fue muy divertido no lo crees,¿ Chivotenkai ?

Chivotenkai: Ni lo creas Roy4 ,esto apenas empieza kukuku

Roy4: Hehehe que bien que en donde esta esos pendejos puse cámaras ocultas en varias partes, por lo que veremos la diversión en diferentes ángulos, traeré los refrescos, pollo frito y algunas hamburguesas

Chivotenkai: Yo traeré palomitas y cerveza y la Play 4 con el juego de Saint Seiya Soldados Valientes con todo y DLC incluidos

Roy4: Joder el juego esta genial, ya quiero jugar, buscare a Mako y a Yuno

Chivotenkai: Yo buscare a Haku y Satsuki, esto estará de puta madre

Roy4: Y que lo digas

[ Tanto el Roy4 como Chivotenkai dan unas risas siniestras mientras van a buscar a las novias de nuestros amigos ]

-Chivotenkai: Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Sabrá Mako que su seiya está en un videojuego?

[No tardó mucho en localizar a Haku y Satsuki aunque no era muy difícil, ambas desprendían un aura asesina que podría acojonar al mismísimo shinigami]

-Chivotenkai: Hola, ¿Qué ta... ¡Ostia!

[Rápidamente se tuvo que agachase para evitar lo que era un dragón de hielo y luego evitar el corte de un...]

-Chivotenkai: [Asustado] ¡Es igualito al susanoo perfecto de Madara!...

(pero si no le lo he dado esa habilidad)

[En efecto, daban miedo. Nada mas terrorífico que unas yanderes buscando al captor de su preciado kitsune adorable de pelo negro.]

-Haku: Donde esta NUESTRO Naruto. ¡Ahora!

[Satsuki estaba sacando su "cuchillito" oxidado]

-Chivotenkai: Calmaros por favor [lágrimas anime] he venido para decirles donde está ahora mismo.

-Satsuki [cara feliz, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida]:

Haberlo dicho antes chivo-san

-Chivotenkai: (Me pregunto si Roy4 tendrá problemas, me da la sensación de que me olvido de alguien. Da igual, no será importante)

[El grupo de personas fueron rumbo a la sala donde nuestras víctimas estaban concentradas en una lectura que podría llegar a salvarles la vida.

Todo ello ocurre a la vez que una Mito estaba con Alastor, demonio cuya mente estaba debatiendo si se situaba en el cielo o en el infierno. Mientras que para cierta pelirroja era la primera opción, mas teniendo en cuenta el regalo de cierto autor... una bolsa llena de semillas senzu ¿Qué sucederá a continuación?]

.

.

* * *

Fin del capítulo

Las batallas va a dar comienzo. Mientras que en Konoha ansían su regreso.

Próximo capítulo **Natsu vs Alastor, fuego vs hielo**

Como al principio de la escribí una votación para el primer fic, ahora mantengo la votación para el otro fic. ¿**Debería haber existido Alastor en el pasado**? Es decir haberse criado con Kyubi dicha realidad... en la que Naruto tiene dos hermanos mas creídos que el Uchiha pelo pato.

Con esto quiero decir, Naruto tendrá parte del alma de Alastor . Por lo que Alastor como tal no estará presente directamente.

Ahora como una aclaración de por qué Naruto será un poco "frio" en el próximo fic, como dije en el capítulo anterior, tener la "intuición" y ser consciente desde el nacimiento. Sumado al tratamiento de los padres, puede originar ese tipo de personalidad. A parte, estoy pensando en añadir un elemento que haga esto mas creíble.

Por cierto, quiero dar gracias a **Roy4** por ayudar en el omake y quiero decir que me encantaría que mis personajes fueran invitados también en sus omakes.

Es una idea un poco loca, que se me ocurrió el otro día, pero con el tiempo, publicaré un crossover con Rosario+ vampire y estoy en duda si ponerlo como secuela directa de esta realidad o ponerlo como una realidad alternativa.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
